Out of this world
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella is the new student at East High after suddenly being in unavoidable circumstances. She is shocked at Troy Bolton's behaviour. After becoming drama partners, Troy finds out a shocking secret about Gabriella. But, will this alter his behaviour?
1. New girl

**A/N: This is based off the song 'out of this world' by the Jonas brothers. I fell in love with it and did a Troyella vid on youtube lol. Anyway, as I have a few stories going on atm, here are the statuses (I don't know if that's a word but it'll have to do lol)**

**Out of this world - In-progress**

**My music, my troy - in-progress**

**I'll lose fo you - in-progress**

**Just friends - in-progress**

**Imaginary love - discontinued (sorry guys!)**

**Not always - on hold!**

**Sweet revenge - discontinued**

**Just like heaven - discontinued**

**A bully at heart - discontinued**

* * *

Chapter 1 – New girl

Troy Bolton stepped off of the school bus and was immediately greeted by his best friend, Chad Danforth. He grinned at the African-American boy and they shared a hi-five. "Hey, dude."

"Hey, man." They started up the school steps and the minute they walked through the doors, the hallways of East High fell silent as the Golden Boy returned.

Troy held his head high and smiled. This was his territory. He was the Coach's son and basketball captain…and also the biggest bully in the school. He started towards his locker and winked at a bunch of cheerleaders. They were sluts, he knew it. But, they were good for a shag. If he was known for something more than being a bully, it was being a player.

"Troy!" A voice squealed.

Troy and Chad turned around and Troy was immediately pounced on by Sharpay, head cheerleader, head slut and Troy's recent girl to please. He chuckled slightly and patted her hair. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Calm down, babe. You don't have to attack me."

Sharpay flipped some blonde hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Sure, I do, Sweetie. I'm just happy to see you."

Troy smirked to himself. Another lady praising his skill in the bedroom. "It's only been one night."

"And?" Sharpay asked. "I'll see you later, right?"

Troy nodded. "Sounds good." He kissed her roughly before he let her go and she headed off down the hall.

Chad finally turned back to him, along with Zeke and Jason, two other basketball players. "Dude, how can you have every girl falling all over you and the girl I've been crushing on for years hasn't even noticed me?"

"Danforth!" A voice yelled.

Chad turned around and came face to face with Taylor McKessie, his lab partner. "Yes, Taylor?"

"I think she noticed." Zeke joked with Troy and Jason.

"You have something to say?" Taylor snapped at them.

Chad rolled his eyes, trying so very hard not to blush. "What do you want, Taylor?"

"Do you have our science project?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, sure. You asked me to bring it." He replied, slipping his backpack off his shoulders and starting to unzip it.

"You put the model of a DNA double helix in your backpack?" Taylor said slowly, disbelief lacing her voice.

Chad looked up. "No. I put it in a Janitor's closet. I'm just getting the key."

Taylor frowned. "Wait, did you just do something smart?"

Chad shrugged, zipping his backpack back up. "I knew you'd kill me if I broke it so I asked the janitor for a favour. I owe him a semester of actually putting trash in the garbage can."

Taylor took the key off of him. "Well, thanks." She furrowed her brow slightly and turned around to make her way to homeroom.

Troy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dude, you're hooked!"

Chad sighed. "I know."

Jason chuckled. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"She hates me." Chad said in a 'duh!' tone.

"Have you tried?" Zeke asked.

"Well, no. I haven't even thought about it." Chad replied.

"Well, whatever." Troy muttered, keen to change the subject as the subject had nothing to do with him.

His three friends glanced at each other before following him towards Ms Darbus' homeroom. Chad hated it that his best friend was so selfish but, he valued his life and place on the basketball squad. As they all sat on their desks and started up a new conversation, Chad prayed that something would come along to make Troy realise what people – other than cheerleaders – really think of him.

* * *

Carlos Montez pulled up in the East High parking lot with his wife, Salina, and daughter, Gabriella. He turned in his seat to look at Gabriella. "Gabby, remember you've got to act like you fit in."

Gabriella looked out of the window at the other students and then at her fluorescent pink halter neck dress. "I'm not going to fit in while I'm wearing this. I said the twenty first century not the thirty first!"

Salina rolled her eyes. "Just use the flash change." He handed her the device.

She chose the right setting and pushed the button. The dress was immediately replaced with some black skinny jeans, a plain white tank top and a pale blue jacket. She pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and grabbed the bag beside her. "Are you sure I need this? The moto-pack is so much easier."

"Listen, it's only for a few days until I fix the ship. And then, we don't have to come back." Carlos said. "Can you survive that long?"

"I suppose I have no choice." Gabriella muttered, still staring out of the window.

"Honey, it really won't take me that long to fix the ship." Carlos said softly.

"Well, let's get this over with." Gabriella said, avoiding his statement. She pushed the door of the car open and climbed out, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Carlos and Salina glanced at each other before following and Carlos locked the car. "Remember, don't do anything that we do at home."

"I know, Dad. And if I get stuck, I'll look on the FVW, okay?" Gabriella asked.

Carlos smiled in satisfaction and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Well, I guess we better sign you in and stuff."

Gabriella nodded nervously. "I guess so." They all walked up the steps and through the doors to reception.

Carlos smiled at the older woman behind the desk politely. "Hello, I'm Carlos Montez, my daughter, Gabriella is supposed to start today."

The woman smiled and sorted through some files before handing one to Carlos. "Well, I'm Mrs Bridges, the receptionist. If you just wait a moment, I will get the Principal and he will just have a chat. She picked up a phone and dialled some numbers.

"See, honey? This place doesn't seem so bad." Salina said encouragingly.

Gabriella jumped at a sudden bang and turned her head to see a muscular boy, throwing a smaller, weaker-looking boy against some lockers. She turned back to her mother. "Oh yeah. It's heaven on Earth." She said sarcastically.

A door opened next to the reception desk and a Chinese man came out, smiling brightly. "Welcome to East High. I'm Dave Matsu, the Principal. I see you've received the map of the school, the note to your teachers and your schedule."

Carlos handed Gabriella the file and smiled encouragingly. "You'll be okay."

Gabriella turned to her mother, hand on her stomach. "Mum, my stomach-"

"You're always nervous at a new place. And we promised you we're going back as soon as possible." Salina said softly.

"I read over your transcripts and I expect your light will shine brightly here at East High." Mr Matsui said positively.

Gabriella turned back to her parents. "I guess I'll see you later, then." She whispered before turning around and walking down the hallway and schedule closely. She stopped suddenly, knowing she would never find her homeroom. She looked around a little, spotting two girls and a guy talking. She approached shyly and coughed, gaining their attention. "Uh, hi. I was wondering, where's room 121?"

The guy smiled, adjusting his blue cap on his head. "That's our homeroom now. We'll take you if you want."

Gabriella breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm Gabriella. It's my first day."

"I'm Ryan and this is Kelsi and Martha." The guy introduced.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, hi."

"Where are you from?" Martha asked.

"Far away." Gabriella muttered.

"You mean Europe?" Kelsi asked.

"A little further than Europe." Gabriella said.

"Well, anyway, we better get to homeroom. Ms Darbus can be little harsh when it comes to timing." Ryan explained. "Come on."

Gabriella followed the three friends. "Thank you for this. I'm no good with maps."

"No worries. We were heading there anyway. Can I see your schedule?" Ryan asked.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, her face falling.

Ryan chuckled. "To see which classes we have together."

"Oh, right. Of course." She handed him her schedule and they waited outside of their homeroom while he read over it.

"Well, you have drama with all of us, science and math with Martha and our other, Taylor, gym with Taylor and me, Spanish by yourself and English by yourself too." Ryan explained.

Gabriella nodded as she took her schedule back. "Right." They all entered the classroom and Gabriella approached the woman who was sat in a throne-like chair at the front of the class, on a little stage. "Ms Darbus?"

Ms Darbus put her cup of coffee on her desk and sat up straighter. "Yes?"

Gabriella handed her the papers from her file and smiled slightly. "I'm new here."

Ms Darbus read over the paper and nodded. "There's a spare seat at the back."

Gabriella looked at the seat she was pointing at and smiled when she saw Ryan, Kelsi and Martha with an African-American girl. She walked down the aisle between the desks and saw a leg in the way. She looked to the person it belonged to. She saw a sandy-haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing a blue and white striped shirt. A blonde girl was sitting on his desk and he looked up to smirk at her. "Excuse me?"

He looked up properly. "Yes, new girl?"

"I prefer Gabriella." She replied, stepping over his leg and joining her three new friends at the back of the classroom. "Who is that?" She asked, pointing as he started a make-out session with the blonde girl.

"That's Troy Bolton. Stay clear of him. He's bad news." Martha informed her. "And, this is Taylor."

Gabriella smiled at the young girl. "Hi. I'm Gabriella."


	2. Lying

**A/N: This focuses mainly on Chad's character and a bit of angry Troyella and then a bit of Gabriella's personality.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**This is me - Demi Lavato (That may be spelt wrong)**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Lying

Gabriella joined the lunch queue, after being told by Ryan what everyone was waiting for, and was stood behind a tall boy with big and bushy hair. She giggled to herself at the thought of having hair like that. No one had hair like that at home. She jumped when he turned around.

He smiled at her. "Hey. You're the new girl, right?"

"Like I said to Troy Bolton in homeroom, I prefer Gabriella." She smiled back.

"I'm Chad." He held his hand out and she stared at it. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Why?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Never mind. So, I'm guessing you're not enjoying your first day?"

"How'd you guess?" Gabriella mumbled as she took a tray from the pile.

"Well, let's see, Troy nearly trips you up while making out with Sharpay, you get pelted with dodgeballs in gym and Sharpay has already started a joke that you're from Pluto!" Chad exclaimed, taking a plate of fries.

Gabriella giggled nervously and copied. "Well, it's not great. But, luckily, I'm going away as soon as possible."

"Why?" He asked.

"We're not even supposed to be here. It was an accident. And Troy and Sharpay aren't making it any better." She muttered. "I've met a lot of people in my life and they're the worst."

"I could've told you that."

"Aren't you his best friend?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, people know me as his best friend but I just need my place on the basketball squad and my life." He nodded his head as picked up and apple.

Once again, Gabriella copied, not really knowing what she was doing. "So you're friends with him for basketball?" She said slowly.

"It's the only thing I'm good at. I'm not smart, I can't sing, Ms Darbus hates me… And I'm only going to get into college on a basketball scholarship."

Gabriella giggled as Chad paid for his lunch. "Well, I think you were the only one who listened in Physics when I corrected the teacher about the moon."

"How did you know that anyway?" Chad asked, standing with his lunch as Gabriella paid for her lunch.

"It's part of the territory. It's my parents. They love space and have forced me to watch the stars too many times." Gabriella laughed as she put her wallet in her jeans pocket and carried her tray to Chad.

"That must be really cool."

"It's alright I guess. But, the stars are amazing. You know that each star is a sun in different galaxies millions of light years away." Gabriella said in amazement.

"Really?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded. "They're really not all that small. And because of the distance between the Earth and the stars, you're actually looking into the past. So, the light you see is actually light being shined about a hundred years ago. And the light from the sun you see is actually six minutes old."

Chad chuckled. "You really know your stuff."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm already known as the freaky genius girl." She muttered, sighing.

"Well, as I'm failing every part of science, and I need to get at least a C to stay on the basketball team and to keep myself un-grounded, could you tutor me?" Chad asked desperately.

"Yeah. That would be cool. I thought you were like Troy Bolton but I'm glad you proved me wrong." She smiled up at him.

He sighed. "If only Taylor saw that."

Gabriella smirked. "You like Taylor?"

Chad nodded. "Since kindergarten. And that's another reason to improve my grades. She's always seen me as a dumb jock."

"Well, that will change. I promise." Gabriella nodded her head for emphasis.

Chad smiled. "Thank you so much. When can we start?"

"Free period?"

"Basketball practice. What about after school?" Chad asked.

"Fine but can it be at your house? We're still sorting ours out." Gabriella explained.

Chad laughed. "Sounds good. Do you need a ride?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Troy approached them and clapped Chad on the shoulder. "Hey, dude. What are you doing talking to this loser?"

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Do I look like a mirror?" She could see Chad attempting to stifle a laugh.

Troy turned to him and glared. "Dude, that's not funny."

Chad nodded, his smile dropping. "I'm just going to go over there." He quickly walked past Troy towards the jock lunch table.

Gabriella laughed to herself and turned around, looking for Taylor, Ryan, Martha and Kelsi in the cafeteria. Despite having to listen to Troy's voice, that was pretty funny. And she made another friend. And he found space interesting…even if he was failing Science.

"Hey Montez!" A voice called.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She had been at East High for half a day and that voice was all too familiar. "Yes, Bolton?" She asked, not turning to face him.

He stepped in front of her. "What were you talking to Chad about?"

"The stars." She replied.

"Why?" He asked impatiently.

Gabriella shrugged. "No reason."

"Well, don't talk to my best friend." He demanded.

"He talked to me first!" She said indignantly.

"Well, don't talk to him again." He ordered.

"He's his own person. He doesn't have to do what you say!" She said defensively.

"I'm not telling him to do something, I'm telling you to!" He said, anger visibly boiling inside of him.

"Well, I may be new here but I'm not doing anything you say to me." Gabriella sighed before pushing past him, heading for a table.

Troy grabbed her arm and she turned her arm. "What is your problem?"

"Where do you want me to start? I moved to this god-for-saken place where I'm not supposed to be, I want to go home a see my friends and I've met you. My life is hard enough without you stick your self-centred nose in!" Gabriella yelled, tears in her eyes. "You know what? Here," She handed him her lunch tray, "have a lunch for free. I'm not hungry anymore." She turned around and slowly made her way out of the cafeteria.

She stepped into the hallway and wiped her eyes. She walked towards the music room and locked the door. She sat down on the piano stool and looked around at all of the instruments. These were so retro! "Mom would love this." She whispered. She reached into her jeans pocket and took out a small oblong and pressed a button. She waited a few seconds before a hologram popped up of her mother.

"Honey, why are you using the whiz tek?" Salina asked.

"Don't worry, Mom, no one's around. I called because I want to go home." Gabriella cried.

"Well, it's nearly the end of the day." Salina said.

No!" Gabriella snapped. "I mean Venus! Where my home is and my friends are and where I don't have to hide who I am!"

Salina sighed and Gabriella saw the hologram sit down on a chair. "I know, honey. Well, your father and I will pick you up later."

"Oh, I won't need picking up. I'm going to a guy's house to help him study science. Is that okay?" She asked.

Salina nodded. **(A/N: Remember, it's like a webcam so they can see each other)** "That's fine sweetie. He doesn't know, does he?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Of course not. But, I have made a few friends."

"Oh sweetie, that's great." Salina grinned.

Gabriella laughed. "I know."

"Do we get to meet them?" Salina asked.

"Yeah. When you learn how to act like Earthlings." Gabriella laughed. "Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you later."

"Good bye, Sweetie." Salina said.

Gabriella pressed a button and the hologram disappeared. She slipped it into her pocket again and sighed. She looked around at all of the instruments. They had music on Venus but no played pianos or drums anymore. However, she was slightly old fashioned and played the guitar. She picked the nearest one up and got comfortable. She started singing a song she wrote on her first day of high school on Venus and was name the freaky genius girl there. She figured that this was a good time to sing it again.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

She stopped playing and thought about it. She was happy with who she was. She just hated the fact that she had to be someone else while she was here. Chad seemed like he could keep a secret. Well, no one knew he practically hated Troy Bolton, right? And Taylor seemed cool.

Gabriella put the guitar back and stood up, leaving the music room, walking towards math. Hopefully she wouldn't have to lie much longer.


	3. Not from here

**A/N: Eeerrrr...well, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Not from here

Gabriella frowned as she took notes in drama class. Who was Shakespeare? She tried hard to concentrate but could only hear Troy whispering to his friends on the row behind hers. She turned in her seat and glared. "Shut up." She whispered.

Troy glared back. "Make me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back to the front, listening to Ms Darbus. "And this project will count as half of your grade. You will be paired up and assigned a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. Your task is to modernise it so that people your age would want to watch it." She explained.

Gabriella felt Troy kick the back of her chair and she turned around. "Stop it." She hissed.

He smirked at her. "What's wrong, Montez?"

She suddenly stood up. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

He stood up to face her. "Does the name Troy Bolton mean anything to you?"

"Bolton, Montez." Ms Darbus barked.

They both turned to face her. "What?"

"You will be paired together."

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other angrily. "I can't be with that…thing!" Troy exclaimed.

"Please. I'll be the only way you'll pass." She retorted.

"At least I have friends." Troy said angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed, I do too. And do you know why? I don't stuff freshmen in trashcans." She smiled innocently. "Can't wait to start the project." She grinned at Chad before turning around and sitting in her seat. This would be interesting.

Troy slowly sank into his seat and glared at the back of Gabriella's head. He heard Chad stifling his laugh and he frowned at him. "Dude!"

Chad coughed nervously. "Sorry. I'm laughing because it's ridiculous."

"Just forget about her." He turned back to the front, staring at the back of her head once again.

"But, won't you want us to, like, bully her?" Chad asked carefully.

"No. You and everyone else will leave her alone. I'll deal with her." Troy said, squaring his jaw.

* * *

Chad walked up to Gabriella who was talking to Taylor, Ryan, Martha and Kelsi. "Hey, Gabs. You ready to go?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Hi Taylor." Chad said softly.

"Hey Danforth." She replied coldly.

"Anyway…" Gabriella interjected. "I'll see you guys later."

"You guys are hanging out?" Martha asked slowly.

Gabriella shook her head. "No really. I'm just tutoring him."

"Yeah. I would've asked Taylor but I knew the answer." Chad added, staring at Taylor.

"No." She said simply.

"My point exactly." He raised his eyebrows at Gabriella.

She giggled slightly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for making my first day as good as it could be. Now kill Troy Bolton so my second day will be better."

Ryan laughed but saw her brown eyes and sank back. "You're serious?"

Gabriella nodded. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm paired up with him." She whined.

Ryan chuckled. "Why do you think Martha and I act like we hate each other? Ms Darbus always puts hating pairs together rather than people who get on."

She frowned. "That's stupid."

Chad tugged her arm. "Gabs, we've got to go. My Mom's making me pick up a few groceries and I need to pass the Physics quiz tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay. Bye, guys." She turned around with Chad and they left the school.

* * *

"Thank you, Mrs Danforth." Gabriella said politely as Julie Danforth came into the garden with two plates of lasagne for Chad and Gabriella.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'm just glad that Chad finally has a friend that's a girl. All I ever see is that pig, Troy Bolton." She shook her head.

Chad groaned. "I know, Mom, but you and I both know that I need basketball."

Julie nodded. "Gabriella, if you can make him smarter, then he won't need basketball and won't need Troy. Please make him smarter."

Gabriella giggled. "I'll try my best, Mrs Danforth."

Julie left the garden and Chad turned to he young girl beside him on the conservatory step. "I'm sorry about that."

"She's so sweet." Gabriella smiled.

"She can be a little embarrassing sometimes." He chuckled.

"Where's your Dad?" She asked quietly, staring at the stars.

"He's, uh, not here." Chad replied.

"Well, where'd he go?" Gabriella asked innocently, not seeing what Chad meant.

"He died." He whispered. "A few years after I was born."

"It's just you and your Mom?" Gabriella asked.

He shook his head. "My older brother, Jackson, is at college. I've never talked as long as this about my family before."

"You're lucky. I wish I could talk about my family." Gabriella said softly. "How's your Mom been all these years?"

"She's been alright. I can't remember my Dad much but I do remember one night and Jackson and I were sat on the floor. My parents were on the couch, holding each other and we watched a movie. It sounds boring but it's the last thing I've got of him." Chad whispered.

Gabriella stared at him as he prodded his lasagne. "Shall I tell you what I do when I need to think?"

Chad looked up at her. "What?"

"I stare at that star right there." She pointed to a bright star in the centre of the sky.

"Why that star?" Chad asked.

"It's Jupiter. It's my favourite planet." Gabriella explained.

"Why?" Chad asked.

She sighed. "It's…complicated."

"How so?"

"It just is." She snapped angrily.

Chad swallowed and ducked his head to stare at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just know that you don't have many friends and I want to be one of them."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Me too. But, my life is super complicated. Plus, I'm leaving ASAP."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"It was an accident that we're here." She whispered.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Far away." She muttered.

Suddenly, music started playing from her pocket and her eyes widened. She slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped her whiz tek tightly, attempting to muffle the noise.

"Are you going to get that?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded nervously and turned so her back was to Chad and slid the whiz tek out of her pocket and pressed the button, the hologram of Salina popping up again. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering what time I should come and pick you up?" Salina asked.

"Tell her that I'll drop you off." Chad said, eating his dinner.

"Chad will give me a ride. Don't worry, Mom." Gabriella replied.

"So, how was your first day?" Salina asked.

"Fine, I guess. I better go, Mom." She said nervously.

"Hold on, honey, your father wants to speak to you." Salina said and the hologram changed to Carlos.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Does anybody know?" Carlos asked frantically.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. But, would it be bad if I wanted to tell this really cool guy who is one of my first friends and who I'm tutoring?"

"Gabby, what is that?" Chad exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Gabriella followed his gaze and cringed as it landed on the whiz tek. "I gotta go, Dad." She pushed the button and the hologram disappeared. "Chad, what did you see?"

He grinned at her. "Do you have a Z phone?"

Gabriella stared at him. "A what?"

He frowned. "You don't know what a Z phone is?"

She shook her head.

"Wow. Sometimes it's like you're from a different planet." Chad joked and Gabriella giggled nervously. "If that's not a Z phone, what is it?"

"Welcome to the whiz tek. The portable phone, fast change and Fast Venus Web." An automated voice said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Trust Dad to put the welcome message on." She muttered. She turned to Chad slowly. "Chad?" She whispered.

"V-Venus?" He stuttered in a high-pitched voice.

Gabriella nodded slightly. "I'm not exactly from here."


	4. Freakish Outcast

**A/N: I know I haven't uploaded in like forever, but I went on holiday. I thought I told you guys but, looking back, I found I didn't. Sorry! Anyway, I liked this chapter a lot.**

**Disclaimer: don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Freakish outcast

"When you said you moved here from far away, I thought you meant a different continent, not a different planet!" Chad exclaimed, standing up indignantly.

Gabriella stood up. "Chad, please be quiet."

"Quiet?" He yelled.

She brought her whiz tek out and pressed a button. Chad's mouth kept moving, but, no sound was coming out. He finally realised and shut his mouth, glaring at Gabriella. She pressed the button again and sighed. "Chad, please don't tell anyone."

Chad frowned. "So, you're an alien?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I guess. That's my home." She pointed to a star.

"Which planet?" Chad asked.

"Venus." Gabriella replied quietly.

"You don't want to take over the world, do you?" Chad asked in a panicky tone.

"Why does everyone think we're evil?" She exclaimed.

Chad laughed. "Sorry. So, I guess that's why you know so much about the stars."

She nodded. "I guess. You'd love Venus. It's so much more exciting than this place."

"This place is my home." Chad defended.

"Oh come on! You don't even have robots!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Chad frowned. "You do?"

She nodded. "I mean, you guys still play the piano. That is so retro!" She grinned at him.

"What year are you from?" Chad asked.

"Well, it's complicated. You see, because Venus is closer to the sun, the years are shorter and so we're about a hundred years in front of you." She explained. "On Venus I'm about twice your age. But, if you compare your body to mine, we're exactly the same."

Chad nodded his head slowly. "Right…"

"Please don't tell anyone. You tell one person and the next day my parents and I are dissected for scientific discovery and then the Earth blows up Venus!" She cried.

Chad raised his eyebrows.

"It could happen." She defended.

"You know this?" He asked with disbelief clear in his voice.

She nodded. "Venus once had a twin planet. Mars shot it down."

"Martians exist?" He queried.

She nodded. "There's life on every planet. You guys have satellites but you're looking in the wrong places. We know what you're like. You'll think we're dangerous and get the army and air force involved. We hide. We're aliens, not stupid."

"What makes you think we'd think you're dangerous?" Chad asked.

"You just did!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." He muttered. "But, don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Gabriella nodded.

"So, can I meet your parents sometime?"

Gabriella sighed. "Yes but don't get freaked out. They're not cut out for Earth life. I am because we get taught it in school."

Chad grinned. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded. "Sure. About all sorts. Music, clothes but they left out what Earth high schools are like."

Chad chuckled and squeezed her shoulders. "You'll be okay. But, stay away from Troy. He's planning something. You see, every time there's a new kid, we bully them. But, he insisted we left you alone so that he can deal with you."

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "But, why is he so mean? There's no people like that at home!"

"I hate to break it to you but this is Earth. It's not really a peaceful planet." He tried to joke. "I'll talk to Troy."

"No. I'd rather you stay out of it." Gabriella replied.

* * *

Gabriella sighed and knocked on the door of the Bolton household. After an entire day of not being bothered by Troy, she was starting to get suspicious and who could blame her? She pulled her denim jacket tighter around her body against the evening breeze and adjusted her backpack slightly. She had changed since school and was now dressed in a denim skirt that fell just above the knees and a white tank top.

The door opened to reveal a frantic looking Troy, a baby in his arms. "Come on in, Montez."

Gabriella stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a small boy running up to her. She grinned and bent down to his level. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"Justin." He replied, giving her a toothy grin. "Who're you?"

"I'm Gabriella. I've got to do a school project with your brother." She lifted her head to look at Troy. "He is your brother, right?"

Troy nodded his head numbly, still in shock from Gabriella's clear knowledge of children.

"Have you had dinner, Justin?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Mommy told Troy to cook something but it didn't work out."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Well, if we want you to have dinner and get a good start on our project, I better get started." She stood up and frowned at Troy staring at her. "What?"

"You know about children?" He queried.

"Sure. At home I volunteered at the local day care centre and I babysat for my neighbours all the time. Where's the kitchen?" She asked.

Troy pointed down the hallway and followed her and Justin into the large kitchen. His baby sister, Keely, started whining to herself and he started rocking her back and forth. "You don't have to do this."

Gabriella smiled as she slipped her jacket from her shoulders and Troy was surprised at the slenderness and gorgeousness of her arms. "I want to. It won't take long, I promise. Who is the baby?" She found an apron in a drawer and tied it around her waist, walking over Troy and peering down at the baby.

"This is Keely, my sister." Troy said softly. He smiled down at her and rubbed his thumb over her forehead.

"Has she been fed?" Gabriella asked, opening the cupboards and gazing over the food there.

"Yeah. Mom fed her before my parents left but, she won't stop whining." Troy said in exasperation.

Gabriella giggled and put a tea towel on her shoulder before walking back over to Troy and taking the baby from his arms. She rocked Keely back and fore for a few moments and saw Troy staring at her. "She probably has gas." Keely burped and started giggling to herself. "Wow. She didn't throw up. Where did your parents go? Didn't you tell them about the project?"

Troy sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, of course I did. I mean, my Dad works at school so nothing's a secret. And Dad knows you. He knows that you won't cause trouble."

She handed Keely back to him and sat down. "What's wrong, Troy?"

He lifted his head and smirked. "You called me Troy. I thought my name was Bolton."

She rolled her eyes and stood up searching the cupboards and settling on some spaghetti. "If you're not going to take me seriously, I'm not going to bother."

"Why are you here?" Troy asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Gabriella turned around, a pan of water in her hand. "I came for our project. Remember? We're partners."

"No. I mean here in Albuquerque. You obviously don't know anything about this place and you don't fit in." He exclaimed, looking up at her.

"You wouldn't fit in either if you were from my home." She said sadly.

"But, you act like you've never been to a high school before."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the oven, turning it on and boiling the water. "What if I haven't?" She snapped, her back still facing Troy. "No one here knows what it's like!" She turned around and Troy slouched in his chair at the anger blazing in her eyes. "How would you feel if the place you love, the place you call home, is so far away that it is only a speck when you look at it. And where you go to reminds you so much how great your home is, and there's no way to go back. Imagine this: you win the championship, right? You get the trophy, you look at it, and you hold it. And then, one morning, you go to school and it's not there. You find out that your Dad gave it away to some school in…" Her voice trailed off in thought of a poor country. "Kenya. That's how it is for me except this is my entire home."

Troy frowned. "I'm sorry. Calm down."

Gabriella screamed in frustration and turned back to the oven again. She started cooking as an awkward silence took over. She waited for the spaghetti to cook, hoping her Earth food skills class was still in her head. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Troy lifted his head. "What?"

She sat down next to him and he let her take Keely from him and she started rocking her back and fore. She avoided eye contact and blinked the tears away. "I'm just a bit angry because I'm not supposed to be here. It was an accident. I know I don't fit in, I'm not stupid. But, I guess I took part of it out on you and I shouldn't have done that."

Troy shrugged. "I'm not really used to saying this but, I don't think I helped. No one's yelled at me like that before."

Gabriella finally looked him in the eyes. "No one?"

He shook his head. "And I'm sorry."

She gave him a weak, watery smile. "I'm honoured to be the first person you've ever said that to."

Troy rolled his eyes jokingly and nudged her shoulder. "Shut up." He looked over at her as she giggled and rocked Keely back and fore. Her dark hair was pinned back from her face and, even though there were tear tracks down her cheeks, Troy finally realised how beautiful she was. "Gabriella?"

"What?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the little girl in her arms.

"Look at me." He whispered.

Gabriella lifted her head to find Troy leaning towards her, his eyes closed. Fear flashed in her eyes and she stood up, her chair scraping the floor. "What are you doing?"

Troy opened his eyes and frowned. "What?"

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Well, uh, I was going to kiss you." He started nervously.

She furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated. "Well, I-"

"You don't like me in that way." She finished. "Why would you try to kiss me when you've got Sharpay?" She set Keely in her high chair and turned back to the oven.

Troy crossed his arms and watched as Gabriella served up the spaghetti. He shook his head slightly. No girl he had come onto had ever questioned his actions, even if he had a girlfriend at the time. She was different and he could tell that guys would, before long, be asking her out. And after playing basketball since he could walk, he thrived on competition. So what if she was a freakish outcast? If she was something every other guy wanted, then he would get her.

Gabriella placed a bowl in front of him and Justin, who was sitting next to his brother, before sitting opposite Troy and smiling shyly across at him. "You alright?"

Troy nodded, twirling some noodles around his fork. "Yeah, I am." He put the fork into his mouth and a perfect combination of pasta, tomato, herbs and spices happily greeted his taste buds. She may be a freakish outcast, but she was a freakish outcast who could cook.


	5. I might die

**A/N: This kind of concentrates on Troy's character and how Gabriella kind of effects him in her own way.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Justin**

**Keely**

**Storyline**

Chapter 5 – I might die

Gabriella smiled at Justin as he played on the floor with some toy cars. Keely was lying in a Moses basket in the corner and Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the sofa. She turned to Troy, a copy of the play spread on the cushion between them. "So, how should we change this?"

"We could just do a high school setting. I mean, _Romeo and Juliet _is all about a couple that can't be together. And in high school, there are all the cliques and so, we could do that." Troy offered, flicking through his English notes. Of course, even though Gabriella had been there a total of two days, she had a much better quality of notes.

"What about you?" Gabriella murmured, looking up from the play.

"What?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Have you ever wanted a girl in a different clique?" Gabriella asked. When he turned silent she panicked. "I'm sorry. We should just get on with the project."

"Well," He started, ignoring her attempt of covering of her mistake. "It's weird. I kind of want her. But, I don't know if I like her."

"Well, then why do you want…oh, I know." She realised, blushing deeply. On Venus it was literally impossible to make love unless you found the right person for you.

Troy frowned. "What?"

"I might be a bit slow with how high school works, but I'm not stupid. You want her for sex." Gabriella said, blushing as she said the word. As it wasn't really talked about until a person found their match, she wasn't used to it.

Troy stared at her. "Usually, yes. But, there's something about her. I mean, I know I've got Sharpay, but there's something special about this girl. But, I can't ask her."

"Why not?"

"Look, it doesn't matter." He whispered. "What do you think about the setting being high school?"

"Too cliché." Gabriella mumbled. She left the subject of this girl alone, knowing Troy was uncomfortable and thought for a minute. She clicked her fingers and a beam spread on her face. Why didn't she think of it before? "What if we make it truly original? No one else will think of it."

"What is it?" Troy exclaimed excitedly.

She giggled. "Well, what if we do…How about…" She sighed, trying to think of a way to explain. "What if Romeo's from a different planet?"

Troy stared at her in disbelief. "Isn't that a little geekish?"

She blushed deeply, knowing he wasn't meaning to but he was insulting her and her planet with that remark. She nodded and looked down, thinking of another way to get teenagers to watch the play. She curled some of her hair behind her ear and avoided Troy's gaze, still embarrassed about her suggestion. How could she be so foolish. "Yeah, I guess it is." She mumbled.

"Gabriella?" A little voice asked her.

Gabriella lifted her head and smiled gently at Justin. "Yes, Sweetie?"

He stared at her for a while and Troy wondered what he was going to say. "Do you like Troy?"

She frowned. "Well, I mean, uh…" She didn't know what to say. One minute, he would gladly accept her help and talk to her, and the next she wanted to slap him. "As a friend, I do."

Justin nodded and he turned back to his cars. Troy breathed out deeply. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "It's fine. My parents can't have anymore children and I always wanted to be an older sister and that's why I helped with the daycare and stuff."

"You can have my brother if you want." He joked.

"Don't say that." She said desperately. "One day, he might be all you have."

Troy frowned. "What?"

Gabriella sighed. "I'm just saying. If you've got a brother and sister, you don't know what it's like. To not have anyone to play with. I always wanted a sister to play with. And talk about boys and do each other's make up. But, I guess all I'm saying is that," She looked over to Keely's basket and stood up to look down on the sleeping baby. "Some people aren't as lucky as you. And, boy, are you lucky? I mean, right now, all I want is a friend. I want to go home but, with my Dad's DIY skills, that won't be happening anytime soon."

Troy laughed. "Sounds like my Dad. He always tries to fix things that aren't broken."

"Troy, why are you like you are?" She asked, turning to face him.

He frowned. "What?"

"Well, when we're in school you act like you own the place and you bully people. And then, now, you're acting like a decent…human being." She said quietly, once again remembering how much she missed Venus.

Troy shrugged. "It's who I am."

Gabriella nodded silently. "I'm just getting some water." She mumbled and walked through to the kitchen. She searched the cupboards for a glass and opened a large white one, immediately being greeted by cold air. The light showed all of the cold food there and she shut the door, giggling. She opened it again and saw the light, giggling slightly more.

The front door opened and Chad walked in. He frowned at Gabriella and walked over to her, placing his hand over hers that was grasping the handle. "What are you doing?"

"When you open it, the light goes on. Isn't that so cool?" She asked excitedly.

Chad nodded slowly. "If you don't want Troy to know, open the fridge, get what you want and leave it alone. We don't do that."

Gabriella frowned. "Where can I get a glass?"

Chad pointed to a cupboard behind Gabriella's head. "Gabby, you said you learnt about this place. Did they teach you about kitchens?"

Gabriella nodded, getting a glass down and running some water. "Kind of. I mean, I know how to cook and stuff."

"Word of advice, stay out of home economics." HE rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's different and I'll tell you what. The next time you tutor me, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

She smiled. "Thanks. I suggested that Romeo came from a different planet for our assignment. He laughed."

"You okay, Gabriella? Oh, hey Chad." Troy greeted.

"Chad and I were discussing our next tutor session." Gabriella said. "We didn't get much done with the last one."

Chad laughed. "Oh my god. I can tell you I wasn't expecting that."

"Shut up." Gabriella nudged him.

Troy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It's…complicated."

Chad nodded in agreement. "More than you can imagine. Imagine geometry crossed with physics."

Troy and Gabriella stared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Troy's cell phone began to ring and he slipped it out of his pocket, pressing the 'answer' button. "Hey…Sharpay." HE walked back out of the room.

Gabriella turned to Chad. "Chad, I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked.

She put her glass on the unit and leaned against it, staring out of the window. "I've never felt this way before." She whispered.

"I'm not following." Chad said in confusion.

Gabriella sighed. "When Troy says something funny and makes me laugh, and he's so sweet to Justin and Keely, and no matter how hard he hides it, he's smart. And the way he acts outside of school…"

"Sounds like you like him." Chad said in a sing-song voice.

Gabriella turned around. "But, I can't. My Dad is fixing the ship and Troy has Sharpay. Besides, when you're from Venus your body acts like a magnet. Two people can only be together if they are literally attracted to each other." She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Of course. You guys are so old fashioned." She exclaimed.

Chad laughed. "You'll be fine. I promise. Troy is just in a bit of a situation."

Troy walked back in and sighed. "Gabriella, we need to get back to our project."

"Which girl do you like now?" Chad asked knowingly.

"Huh?" Troy asked, feigning confusion.

"You didn't call her 'babe'. Who is she?" Chad asked.

Troy breathed out deeply. "She's…special."

"Yeah?" Chad asked.

Just then, Justin ran into the kitchen and the three teenagers jumped slightly. "Keely's crying."

"Gabriella?" Troy asked hopefully.

She giggled and followed Justin into the lounge. After a few moments, the loud cries subsided and Troy looked nervously at Chad. "Hi."

"Hi. Who is she?" He asked impatiently.

"It's complicated. She's leaving soon. She said so herself. But, I mean, she is really awesome." He smiled goofily and took a deep breath. "What's happening to me, Chad?"

"What do you mean?" The African-American asked.

"Well, you know me. It's a case of get a girlfriend, have sex, show her off for a few days and dump her. And, if I'm honest, I'm not proud of it. But, I get so nervous around this girl. And she is so sweet and innocent. Almost like this whole life is new to her." He looked at Chad hopefully. "But, I really like this girl. And on the other hand, I don't want to get together and then she leaves."

Chad smiled softly. "But if you don't get together you'll die?"

Troy nodded, a slight smile gracing his handsome features. "I think I might."

Gabriella walked into the kitchen, rocking Keely back and fore. "Troy, where's her changing mat?"

"Right here. Come on." He led her back into the loung and reached behind the couch, retrieving a baby mat. He saw her raised eyebrows and laughed. "Don't ask."

Gabriella giggled. "I wasn't going to."

* * *

Gabriella closed her books and slipped them into her bag, glancing at Troy every so often. "We don't have to do the alien planet version, if you don't want to." She muttered. After Troy had watched her change Keely's nappy **(A/N: I know it's diaper in America) **and then watching her face as he suggested plenty of other ideas, he had finally given in.

He chuckled. "It's fine. I think it could work anyway. How did you come up with the idea?"

She blushed and stood up, smoothing her skirt out. "Something close to my heart."

"Oh yeah, Chad said something about your parents being astrologers?" He asked, standing up too.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. They're just really into the stars."

"So, when do you want to continue this?" He asked, leaning casually against the wall.

She thought about it as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm helping Chad tomorrow night but only until five. His family's going out for dinner. So, what about then?"

Troy nodded. "That's cool." He walked Gabriella through to the hallway and called up the stairs. "Justin, Gabriella's leaving."

"You don't have to call me that, you know." Gabriella mumbled nervously.

"What can I call you then?" Troy asked brightly.

"Anything you want." She said sincerely. "I mean, everyone calls me Gabby but, that's the obvious one."

"What about Brie?" He asked softly.

She smiled up at him brightly. "I like it. But, only you can use it. I promise."

He chuckled. "I'd like that."

Justin jumped down the last step and Gabriella knelt down to hug him. "You be a good boy for your brother until your Mommy and Daddy get home, okay?"

Justin nodded. "I will."

"Don't believe him." Troy muttered, ushering Justin into the lounge.

Gabriella giggled and straightened up. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Uh, Brie?" Troy asked.

"What?" She asked, noticing the nervousness in his voice.

"This is going to sound really weird and selfish but, can you not talk to me in school?"

Gabriella frowned but nodded anyway. "Sure…I mean, if that's what you want…"

He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips tenderly against her skin. "It's not all I want." He murmured in her ear.

Gabriella blushed and bowed her head. "I better go home. My Mom and Dad will be worrying."

Troy nodded and pulled the door open. "And, uh, don't worry. Tomorrow my parents will be home so we can get a lot more done."

* * *


	6. Chad will know

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I did lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Blake**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Chad will know

Gabriella pulled Chad into a classroom and locked the foor, waiting until Troy, Zeke, Jason and Sharpay walked past. She leaned against the door and breathed out deeply.

Chad laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Chad, I need help. Bad." She cried, running up to him, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do!"

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Troy tried to kiss me. And then, when we were saying goodbye, he kissed my cheek. What am I going to do?" She demanded.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek! That's not breaking any rules you might have on Venus." He said. "Right?"

"Wrong. I've already explained this. He wouldn't be able to do that at all because it would be impossible. That's why no matter how much I want to, we can never be together." She cried loudly.

Chad sighed. "Can't you try? I mean, has it happened before? A Venusian and an…Earthling being together."

She shook her head. "Never."

He shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his jeans pockets. "Well, there's a first time for everything." He went to step past her but she pushed him back.

"Chad, you're missing the big picture." She waved her arms dramatically.

Chad copied her arm movements. "What is the big picture?"

"I'm from Venus." She hissed. "Why would he go out with freaky alien girl?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Listen, Gabs, about tonight, I really need to start my own drama project with Taylor. Is that alright?"

"But, I thought you were going out for dinner?" She asked in confusion.

He chuckled slightly. "I am. But, I'm starting the project straight after school. I can't be tutored today."

Her face fell and a frown creased her forehead. "Oh. Okay. Well, I guess Troy and I can get more work done tonight in that case."

"I'm sorry, Gabby." He said sincerely.

She nodded her head. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She said dejectedly.

Chad sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You'll be fine. I promise. Oh, I almost forgot." He unzipped his backpack and handed her a small silver rectangle, bigger than a whiz tek, with buttons and a screen.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A cell phone. All the kids have one so I thought it might help you fit in more. Here," He handed her a box. "This has everything you need to know in."

She nodded. "Uh, okay."

He handed her a slip of paper. "This is the number. If anyone asks for it, give them this number. And think carefully about who you give it to. My number is already on it."

She nodded again, putting the box in her own bag. "Thanks, Chad."

* * *

Gabriella walked into the gym at the beginning of free period and walked over to Jack. "Hey Coach Bolton. Can I talk to Troy for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Just a minute. They're due a break right about now. Thanks for cooking and taking care of everything last night. I knew it was a bad idea to leave Troy in charge." Jack shook his head in dismay.

"He was fine. It was the cooking he struggled with. He really dotes on Justin and Keely, huh?"

Jack nodded. "He doesn't like people at school to know much about home." He blew his whistle and the players gathered round. "Rest up, guys. But, Troy? Miss Montez wants a word." He walked off and the other players scattered as Troy walked over.

He breathed out deeply and he took her to a corner of the gym where no one could hear them. "What's up, Brie?"

She blushed at the name and avoided his eyes, looking at the ground. She finally looked back up and smiled gently at him. "Well, Chad wants to concentrate on his drama project tonight so how about we start after school?"

He nodded and smiled. "I'd like that. You can stay for dinner and then we can hang out later."

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked seriously.

Jack blew his whistle again and Troy groaned in frustration. "I'll explain later and we'll talk about it."

* * *

Gabriella sighed thankfully at the realisation that it was free period. The hallways were empty and she was finally alone. She shuffled her books around and found the book she had found in a place called a 'library'. The book was called 'A Hollywood Ending' and she was enjoying it very much. Chad and Ryan, between them, had explained what a library was. At Gabriella's confusion, Chad had told Ryan that she had been home-schooled until now. Gabriella had enjoyed her free period reading, finding the romance enchanting and extremely similar to the feelings she felt deep within her stomach when Troy was near.

She clutched the book tightly in one hand as she slipped her jacket from her shoulders one-handedly. She hung the fabric on a hook and slowly closed her locker, jumping when she saw a tall boy standing there. She recognised him as Blake Jones, Martha had told her that he was on the football team.

"Hey, Gabriella." He murmured quietly.

Gabriella frowned. "Hi Blake." She started to walk past him and discreetly pulled her skirt down further, not wanting Blake to come onto her. She looked around frantically, not finding Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha Taylor or even Troy.

She felt his body come up beside hers and he chuckled slightly. "Hey, babe, calm down."

"I'm not your babe." She whispered.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and pinned her against the lockers, her book long forgotten. "Now, new girl, I know Bolton and he'll want you. So, I want you. Now, be quiet." He growled as he leaned down to kiss roughly at her neck. His left hand lifted her shirt slightly and slipped under the material and started squeeze at her breast with force and strength.

Gabriella shivered with fear and felt tears pour from her eyes. She was terrified that this would happen but she had taken the chance and worn a skirt. She cried even louder when his hand clawed at her thigh and she screamed in agony.

Blake straightened up and was just about to smack her when he was pulled away from Gabriella and flung to the floor. She ran away from the hallway, knowing it was Troy who had attacked Blake, and burst into the girls' empty bathroom. She crouched in a corner and hugged her knees close to her chest, crying loudly. How come guys were such jerks on this planet? Sure, the guys on Venus weren't perfect but…They never tried to rape a girl. Then the thought of attraction crossed her mind again. Guys on Venus couldn't rape a girl.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and she jumped. "Brie, come on out, he's gone."

She sniffed and shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "No."

"I can't come in there." He protested.

"What are you doing out of practise?" She asked accusingly.

He sighed impatiently. "Look, I really don't want to talk to you through a girls' bathroom door."

"Well, you're going to have to." She shot back, rubbing her arms and gasping when her fingers came in contact with a very deep slash that Blake had made.

"Then, I'm coming in." Troy declared and pushed the door open and walked in wearing his basketball uniform, slowly sitting on the floor in front of Gabriella. He saw her attempt to shuffle back and then grunt in frustration at the wall. He chuckled and reached out to stroke her cheek but she pushed him away, whimpering rather pathetically. He sighed softly and raised his eyebrows. "Don't you trust me?"

Thoughts of him and Sharpay flashed through her mind and she shook her head vigorously.

Troy reached out and took her hand softly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm not like him. And Chad isn't or Ryan. Please, Brie."

She nodded timidly and he stood up, helping her get to her feet. "What did he do to you?"

She shook her head and tears came to her eyes, looking at the floor.

"Tell me." He whispered, rubbing his hand gently up and down her arm.

"I don't want you to see. I mean, what if-" She started desperately.

"I won't try anything." He said softly, gently kissing her forehead.

"But, what if someone walks in." She asked in embarrassment.

He breathed out deeply and walked over, locking the door. "Please Brie? I'll tell my Dad and he'll be expelled but you need to let me help you."

She swallowed and folded her arms.

"Brie." Troy pleaded. "I won't try anything. I promise."

She blushed slightly and pointed at her breasts. "Well, he hurt me a bit here and-"

"What did he do?" Troy demanded.

"He only rubbed them a bit but it hurt. A lot. And I'm so scared now. I don't want a guy anymore." She sobbed.

"Wait." Troy said, grabbing her hand as softly as he could. "Are you a…virgin?"

She nodded. "But, that was awful. I don't want to go through that again." She cried as Troy brought her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

"Brie, it's wonderful when it's done properly. It's called making love because you need to love that person." He whispered in her ear as he leaned down to kiss her cheek gently.

Gabriella frowned, tightening her grip on his torso. It was almost like he knew about the attraction they had on Venus. "What about you?"

"What?" He mumbled into her hair.

Gabriella pulled back and reached up to stroke his cheek. "You don't love any of the girls you have, um, sex with, do you?"

Troy blushed and shook his head. "No. I guess people thought of me as a player and I thought I'd live up to it. And it was kind of a way out. My home isn't exactly the best. Anyway, you're avoiding the subject. What else did he do?"

Gabriella pointed between her legs, her other arm still around his torso. "He kind of did something with his fingers down there that really hurt. And he kissed my neck a lot and bit it. And it hurt so much Troy." She cried, burying her nose into his chest again.

He stroked her hair and pulled her close. "Don't worry, Brie. We'll tell my Dad, okay?"

She pulled back and nodded. "Um, Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked as they walked to the door, his hand clasping her own tightly.

"Have you ever loved somebody?" She asked innocently.

He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Yes. This amazing girl."

"Sharpay?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "No. Now, come on."

She followed him down the hallway and clinged onto his arm nervously. "What happened to practice?"

"I heard some of the guys talking. Blake was mentioned and so were you. I couldn't let that happen." He said softly, pulling her into the gym. He approached Jack and sighed gently. "Dad, we need to talk."

* * *

Troy poured some more antiseptic liquid onto some cotton wool and massaged it into Gabriella's cuts. Jack had wanted her to see the nurse but the only person she'd let help her was Troy. She gasped in pain and bit her lip as a tear leaked from her eyes. "I know it hurts." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her tear away before nuzzling his nose into her neck. He knew he wanted her but, she was special and he always acted different around her. Besides, she need caring for and affection, hence his actions.

"Troy, what about Sharpay?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

He pulled back and frowned, continuing to tend to her cuts. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you kiss me on the cheek and forehead and nuzzle your nose into my skin and its nice and all but its wrong!" She exclaimed.

Troy sighed. She was definitely nothing like any other girl at East High. They were sitting on the desks in an empty classroom and both had permission to be excused from the remaining class. He put the cotton wool down and grasped her hands. "They're just signs of affection. Haven't you seen it before?"

She shook her head. "Only by my parents or if people are a couple."

"Well, it's nice, isn't it?" He whispered, cupping her cheek.

She felt her body shift slightly until their hips were touching and she gasped to herself. "Troy?"

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I know it's wrong but, can you kiss me?" She whispered. "I mean, like you said. Where it's nice when it's with someone you care about?"

Troy smiled and leaned across, softly brushing his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He slowly pulled back after a moment and moved his hand to the side of her neck. "See? How was that?"

"I liked it. A lot." She flushed with embarrassment.

Troy smiled and nuzzled his nose with hers, making her giggle. "I like making you laugh."

"What about Sharpay?" She asked in confusion.

Troy pulled back started helping her cuts again. "She doesn't laugh much. She usually screams."

"Why? What does she scream at? What do you do to make her…" Her voice trailed off as she realised what she was saying. "I didn't mean…I don't want to know the details."

"Horror movies." He stated.

"What?"

"She screams at horror movies." He chuckled.

Gabriella blushed and giggled. "Right."

"So, um, instead of studying tonight, how about we hang out?" He asked.

"Hang out?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah. You know, spend time together, watch movies maybe eat junk food." He said softly, looking into her bold, chocolate eyes.

She nodded her head excitedly. "I'd like that."

"And, Brie, don't worry about Sharpay or Blake. I have to stay with Sharpay for what everyone thinks of me. And Blake's not around anymore. I promise no one will hurt you." He kissed her softly to reassure her and pulled back, smiling at her relaxed expression. He stroked her cheek and watched as she opened her eyes.

She nodded. "Okay. I understand." She didn't really. She'd have to call Chad. She had felt the attraction and had her first kiss…with Troy Bolton. When he had a girlfriend. Chad would know what to do.


	7. Lonely

**A/N: Okay, I'm going away for a few dyas to visit my Nan and I'll be back Tuesday I think. Anyway, this will be my last update until then. enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Lonely

Troy pushed the door to his room open and allowed Gabriella through first. "Go on."

Gabriella smiled and walked into the room, slowly turning around. "Like basketball much?"

Troy laughed and kicked some boxers out of the way. "How'd you guess?"

She giggled and Troy watched in amazement as she put her bag on his desk chair and peered at pictures that hung on the walls. There were large ones of basketball players and small ones in frames of his family. He knew she was still a bit weary around him but she seemed to have gained a soft spot for him when she allowed him to kiss her slightly more passionately just before the last bell rang. He knew she wasn't ready for tongues or anything too deep just yet, though. She turned around and blushed and he chuckled to himself as she continued observing his room.

"Troy?" She asked quietly, staring at a picture on the wall.

He rushed over, not liking her tone. "What is it, Brie?"

"Who's that?" She whispered, pointing to a woman hugging Troy close to her.

He chuckled. "My Mom." She had not met his mother yet, for she had still been at work when they had come home.

"She's pretty." She said truthfully, her chocolate eyes full of innocence.

Troy nodded, his gaze fixed on the young woman next to him. "Yeah, she is."

She turned her head and blushed again. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Troy asked in confusion.

"You've given me more compliments than I've heard you give Sharpay in the full three days I've been here. And you kiss me in a way that makes me forget the Troy Bolton who yelled at me on my first day. I just want to know why you act so different around me. I'm nothing special." She muttered, sitting on his bed and avoiding his bright blue eyes.

Troy sat next to her and held her close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Gabriella, you're different from the other girls at school."

She pulled back slightly and mentally rolled her eyes at the irony. "Different. The perfect word to describe me."

"Actually, you want the truth? On Monday, I heard this girl singing and it kind of reminded me of the guy I used to be. And then, you helped me yesterday and I saw how kind and sweet you are." He whispered, leaning over to sweetly kiss her neck once, twice, three times before nuzzling his against her tanned skin, making her giggle.

Gabriella giggled again and pushed him away. "So, what kind of guy did you used to be?"

"The kind that wore glasses and got bullied a lot." He mumbled.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?"

"But, except the bullying part, I was happy with I was. I mean, I was smart, kind, I had some friends. But, then I went to high school. Over the summer, I changed because money grew tight. And I was sick of kids bullying me about stuff that wasn't my fault. I wasn't giving them another reason to laugh at me. So I laughed at them. That's why I don't like my home. Money is almost none existent here. I get my clothes from charity shops just so Justin and Keely can have nice things. Brie, don't tell anyone." He said frantically, turning to her with desperation in his voice.

"I won't. So, you bully people because they bullied you?" She asked slowly. He nodded and she kissed his cheek, making him jump in surprise and delight. "You still are ever so smart and sweet and kind."

Troy smiled, happily taking in her praise. "You think so?"

"I think you need to direct all of that to people other than me." She whispered.

"It's…complicated." He whispered back.

"Complications." Gabriella said. "Story of my life. Hey, can I use your bathroom for a minute?"

Troy nodded, pointing to a door by his closet. "Right there."

Gabriella quickly went inside the bathroom and locked the door, getting her cell phone out. So far she had Chad, Ryan, Martha, Taylor and Kelsi's number but she selected Chad's. She held to her ear and waited impatiently to the ringing tone. She sat down on the closed toilet seat lid and looked around Troy's large bathroom.

"Gabs, what's up?" Chad asked.

"Uh, the ceiling?" She asked carefully.

He chuckled. "No, no, no. I mean, like, what's happening? Why'd you call?"

"Well, Chad, can you tell me that you are alone right now?" She asked.

"Uh, one moment Taylor." He said. There were a few moments of rustling before he spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"I felt it." She whispered. "I was attracted to Troy. And he kissed me. But, I wanted him to. Chad, what do I do?"

"Well, ask him out?" He tried.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said in a 'duh!' tone. "He says he has to stay with her because of what people think."

"Well, maybe you can be like Romeo and Juliet." He chuckled. "Like your version. Hey, I gotta go. Just talk to him. He's softened up since yesterday. You'll be fine." He hung up and she sighed. So maybe Chad didn't know what to do.

She flushed the toilet, not wanting to raise suspicion and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "So, what was this girl singing about?"

"She was singing about…how she wanted the world to know who she was and she was happy with who she was. I just wish I could be like that." Troy replied glumly.

"Why do you hurt people?" She blurted innocently, sitting back next to him.

"I already explained that." He muttered quietly as she rested her head on his chest again.

She sighed and glanced her eyes upwards to see him looking into the distance. He kissed his skin just under his chin affectionately before resting her head back on his muscular chest. "What are you thinking about?"

"Are you quite old fashioned?" He asked in reply.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

"Well, you keep going on about Sharpay, as if you're guilty about us." Troy said softly.

"Well, from where I'm from things like this don't happen. At all. Ever." She stood up and walked over to his balcony, letting the cool air engulf her.

Troy followed and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, being careful of her scratches from earlier that day. He kissed her neck softly and breathed on her skin. "Why not? Where _are _you from?"

Gabriella looked longingly up at the still blue sky. "Far away."

"You always say that." He murmured.

"Because it's true." She whispered.

"How long are you here for?" Troy asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I told my parents to stay until after the project. Then we're going home." She replied softly.

"I don't want you to leave." He said softly.

Gabriella turned in his arms and frowned. "What?"

"It's weird but, when I'm around you, I feel like I've got no choice but to be the geeky Troy Bolton I was in middle school." He said sincerely. "And I know what the school thinks of me. I'm just terrified that when you leave, I'll have no reason to be the old me anymore."

Gabriella sighed and looked at the ground. "But, I've got to leave. It sounds silly just coming to a new school for a month but we have to leave as soon as our project is over. I mean, I'll miss so many people, Sharpay not being one of them."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "I want to change but…"

"Kids! Dinner's ready." A feminine voice yelled up the stairs.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Coming." He looked down on Gabriella. "Do you…Do you have faith in me?"

She leant up and brought his head down to kiss him softly. "I think I have more faith in you than I do in myself. Come on, I'm hungry." She dragged him down the stairs and saw his family sat around the dining room table: Jack and Lucille at opposite ends of the table, Keely in her high chair next to Lucille and Justin sat on the seat closest to Jack.

"Mom, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, my Mom." Troy introduced as they both sat down next to each other.

Lucille smiled broadly, attempting to feed Keely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am so grateful for what you did last night. That finally proves that neither my husband or sons are ever setting foot in a kitchen again."

Gabriella giggled. "It was fun. I enjoyed spending time with Justin and Keely."

"How is the project going?" Jack asked, handing Troy a bowl of new potatoes.

He accepted and gave some to Gabriella as well. "It's going good. We've already decided on a really cool storyline. It took a bit of persuasion from Gabriella but it's a really good one."

"Yeah, my parents actually inspired me." Gabriella said softly, pouring some gravy on her food.

"What do your parents do?" Lucille asked.

"Oh, well, my Dad wants to be an inventor but, trust me, that won't happen. My Mom is unemployed and my Dad's official job is actually a teacher. But, we're only here short term." Gabriella explained. "They are also interested in astrology which inspired our idea."

Jack nodded approvingly. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Gabriella's face fell and Troy must've noticed for he rested his hand on her knee softly. "No. I'm an…I'm an only child. They can't have anymore children." She swallowed hard and suddenly stood up. "May I be excused? I don't feel very well."

Lucille nodded worriedly and Gabriella pushed past Troy's chair and made her way back upstairs to Troy's room. She softly laid down on his bed and smiled giddily, letting the familiar scent of Troy fill her up like a drink. She buried her face into Troy's pillows and muffled sobs escaped her lips. It wasn't that Lucille had upset her exactly, it was being reminded how lonely she was. Only Chad could go to her house. Everyone else was clueless and, in a way, Gabriella preferred it like that. Chad had found out by accident and she was lucky when he had been such a good friend to her. But, she was truly lonely.

She yelped softly when two arms slowly snaked around her petite body and then she realised who it was. She snuggled back further into Troy, but kept her nose buried in his pillows. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"For what?" He whispered into her hair.

She shrugged, not knowing herself really. "I guess for running off like that. Your parents must hate me now."

"No, they don't." He whispered softly, pulling her closer. "They're worried, though."

Gabriella stood up, breaking from his arms and making her way to the balcony again. The sky had darkened slightly and she saw the first, brightest star peep through. She felt Troy's arms around her again and she intertwined their fingers together. "I'm just so lonely."

"What about Chad and Ryan and all the girls?" Troy murmured as they stared at the sky together.

"Well, its okay, I guess. But, Chad's the only one who wants me around. Everyone else is talking about drama club or the scholastic decathlon and I'm going home in a month. How can I get involved with of that? And even when Chad and I hang out or I tutor him, he talks non-stop about Taylor." She groaned and turned around to cry pathetically into Troy's chest.

Troy chuckled softly and rubbed her back soothingly, resting his head on her shoulder. "He's always done that. But, she's a bit reluctant."

"Hmmm…"

"What about me?" Troy suddenly asked.

She pulled back, a frown creasing her forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you lonely when you're with me?" He whispered.

Gabriella opened her mouth before closing it again, contemplating her answer. "No. Most definitely not. It's just that Chad knows something about me and that's why he's closer to me than everyone else."

"What does he know?" Troy asked, pulling back.

"I want to tell you but I can't. Not yet anyway. Chad wasn't even supposed to find out. It was an accident!" She exclaimed.

Troy nodded. "You promise you'll tell me?" He asked sternly.

"I promise. I don't know when but, I will." She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Okay." He said softly. "I'm sorry, Brie, but you're going to have to wait until lunch and break before we see each other. I know you'll want to see me because of Blake but-"

She smiled softly and giggled. "I know."

"Where will you be during free period?" He asked, a mischievous smile gracing his handsome face.

"Probably the library." She nodded her head slightly. "Why?"

"Because if you want, I could speak to my Dad and ask to keep you company because of what happened." He said softly, stroking her cheek.

Gabriella nodded and whimpered quietly. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?" He asked.

She sniffed and her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Why would Blake do that?"

"Because he's an arse with legs." Troy muttered. "Not all guys are like that."

She smiled softly and kissed his lips. "I know."


	8. Make a choice

**A/N: I liked this chapter a bit lol. Actually, a lot.**

**Don't own HSM at all.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Make a choice

Gabriella quickly ran after Ryan and Taylor the next day and caught her breath. "Guys, you can't leave me alone." She looked around nervously, checking no guys were looking her way. Unbeknown to her, one was. A very confused, affectionate, handsome basketball captain who had a girlfriend smiled softly as she looked around the halls.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

She swallowed nervously. She hadn't exactly told her. "Well, the thing is-"

"Montez!" Troy yelled, seeing her nervousness, and jogged over to her. "Do you have my English notes? I can't find them." He muttered in a fake impatient tone.

Gabriella shrugged. "I better check my locker. I'll see you guys in homeroom."

"O…Okay." Taylor said slowly.

Gabriella left and walked down the hallway until she found her locker. She pulled it open and looked around a little bit. "I don't think…" Her voice trailed off when she saw what Troy was holding up for her to see. "You weirdo." She mumbled, putting her backpack in her locker and taking out her drama and history notebooks.

Troy shrugged and looked around before replying. "Hey, I saw how nervous you were. Why didn't you tell them?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It's not one of those things you yell from the rooftops."

Troy furrowed his brow. "I still can't believe he did that, though. I mean, I know you're a freakish outcast but there's no reason to…" His eyes widened as the realisation dawned. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

"No. But, if it helps, you're an obnoxious self-centred player." She smiled innocently up at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He murmured.

"Troy!" A voice exclaimed.

He mentally rolled his eyes and plastered a grin on his face. "Hey, Sharpay."

She flung her arms around him and kissed him roughly, Gabriella turned back to her locker, rolling her eyes. _Oh, yeah, he's all eyes on me_. She thought.

"What are you doing talking to _her_?" Sharpay exclaimed when they finally pulled back.

"Oh, her? I was just getting my English notes back. She took them by mistake the other night." He muttered in an uninterested voice.

"You know," Gabriella started, shutting her locker. "I have a name. Although, it's more than two syllables. Sorry." She smiled innocently and walked past them, heading for her homeroom.

Sharpay grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Who do you think you are?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I think I'm Gabriella Montez. You know, new girl in school?"

Sharpay stared at her in disbelief and Troy took this opportunity to intervene. "Come on, Sharpay, we need to get to homeroom." He said sternly.

"I suppose." She murmured, taking his hand and pulling him along.

Gabriella sighed and swallowed, feeling jealousy swell within her. She leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes in exasperation. Her eyes slowly opened and frowned when Troy walked past again, his hand beckoning her to follow him. She looked around slightly and subtly went after him, her books getting clutched tighter in her left hand in anticipation to Troy's reason. She walked around the corner Troy had taken and was suddenly pulled into a janitor's closet, a hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shhh…" Troy's voice whispered.

Gabriella removed his hand and stared disbelievingly up at him. "What are you doing?"

He kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. "I needed to see you."

"But, what happened to Sharpay?" She whispered.

"I told her my Dad needed to speak to me." He murmured.

She giggled as he kissed her gently. "But, this is school. Sharpay would kill me."

Troy pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "If she touches you in anyway, you tell me, okay?"

"But, what about-"

"Any way." He enforced. "I'll sort her out, don't worry. Besides, no one will find out." He assured her. "Don't worry that cute little head of yours."

She blushed and buried her nose into his chest, making him chuckle. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not. I'm laughing at how I make you blush without even trying." He said modestly, tightening his grip on her waist.

She looked up at him and shot him a mock glare. "Apparently you're modest."

"It's a talent." He joked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Shut up."

"Gladly." He murmured before he kissed her gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to his body. He slowly lined her bottom lip and she whimpered, almost inaudibly, but opened her mouth anyway. He pulled back slightly and brushed some hair from her face. "I'll stop if you want. I understand because of Blake."

She nodded silently and rested her head on his chest. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course." He whispered. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Do you have everything from your locker?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we only have three minutes." He mumbled into her hair.

* * *

Chad frowned as he and Gabriella sat down in the cafeteria. "So, you guys are still just friends?"

"Well, if you want to be technical." She mumbled.

"So what you're saying is that you're friends with benefits?" He asked, biting into his apples.

She leaned closer to him and whispered. "I don't know what they are."

HE chuckled quietly and thought about how to answer. "Well, two people are 'just friends' but they do couple stuff."

"Like kiss?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah and sometimes sex." He added.

"We haven't done that yet." She exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. If you guys kiss then you're friends with benefits." Chad explained.

"And that's-"

"-bad." He finished. "If people find out, not only is Sharpay going to kill you, everyone's going to think you're a slut."

"And that's-"

"-bad." He finished.

"Do you want to be tutored tonight? I don't want to do the drama project anymore." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Sure. Taylor's out of town tonight, anyway."

Troy walked over and sat down at the table next to Gabriella, his expression letting everyone else know he was there to sit with Chad. "Hey, what's up?"

Gabriella shuffled closer Chad slightly and flinched when Troy's hand rested on her knee. "Uh, Bolton?"

"What?" He asked, impatience lacing his voice.

"I can't do the project tonight." She said nervously.

"Why not?"

"I've got to tutor Chad tonight. I've got to go." She pushed her lunch to the centre of the table and stood up, running out of the cafeteria.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Troy exclaimed.

Chad stared in disbelief at him. "Troy, come with me." HE stood up and started making his way towards the exit.

"But, what about lunch?" Troy asked.

"Follow." Chad ordered.

Troy quickly followed his friend and they both went into an empty classroom. "What's wrong?"

"What is wrong with you?" Chad hissed.

Troy looked confused and shrugged. "It's school and I'm still with Sharpay?" He tried, not really knowing the right answer.

"Do you like Gabby?" Chad asked, not beating around the bush.

"I told you yesterday, man. Yeah, I do." He smiled softly.

"Well, you better start showing her." He pointed towards the door. "She is like my little sister. She's naïve and innocent and if me protecting her means not being friends with you, then so be it. Before, I never had the guts to stand up to you, but she made me realise that I don't care."

"What are you talking about? I have been showing her I like her." Troy defended.

"Well, she wants to be with you, but, right now, I had to explain to her that you guys are practically friends with benefits." He exclaimed.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?" Troy yelled.

"Because she's new to this. I had to explain that to her. She's never been to a high school before and doesn't know how things work around here. So, here it is: it's Gabby or Sharpay." He said, poking Troy in the chest.

Troy swatted his hand away and glared at his best friend. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make a choice." Chad ordered. "What is more important? Gabby or your precious little secret? Does she know?"

Troy nodded.

"Then either you start acting like real friends or dump Sharpay and get together. I'm not seeing her get hurt." HE snarled.

"She's already been hurt but not by me. I wasn't going to start acting all lovey-dovey with her but she needed comforting." Troy barked. He pushed past Chad and left the classroom, storming down the hall.

Chad breathed out deeply and leaned against a desk. _This should be interesting_.


	9. Troy’s decision

Chapter 9 –

Chapter 9 – Troy's decision

"Gabby, are you okay?" Ryan asked for the second time.

"Yeah, I'm great." She mumbled, trying to concentrate on the algebraic formulas she was expanding.

"You've been quiet." He explained slowly.

She lifted her head and shrugged. "As opposed to…"

"As opposed to you chatting non-stop about stuff. Probably useless stuff. You know more random facts than anyone else I know. I didn't know that dibble means to drink like a duck before you. What's wrong?" He asked impatiently.

She shrugged helplessly and fiddled with her pen, trying to hold back her tears. "I just feel so hopeless all of the time. I don't know what's what and I always make a fool of myself!"

He reached across the desk and touched her hand. "Hey, it's not your fault this is your first time in a high school."

"I know that but, I just know that I'm such a misfit. I hang out with you guys and then with Chad and I don't know where I belong." She cried.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Listen, this is high school. No one knows where they belong." He said softly. "It's all about peer pressure and stuff." He furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"But, everything's so different here and it's awful." She whimpered. "Ryan, can I tell you something, you know in confidence?"

He nodded solemnly, not liking her tone. "Of course you can. I won't tell anyone at all."

She swallowed nervously and looked down at her desk, breathing heavily as she tried not to cry. "Blake Fields tried to rape me." She whispered.

"What?" Ryan exclaimed, gaining the attention of the room.

"Mr Evans!" Mr English warned. Gabriella found it pretty ironic that he was called Mr English, yet he taught geometry.

"Sorry sir." He apologised quickly before ducking his head and leaning closer to Gabriella. "What are you talking about?"

"On Wednesday during free period. I went to the gym first to tell Troy that I'd be able to do the drama project straight after school because Chad was doing his with Taylor." She rubbed her forehead, trying to explain it in a way that actually made sense spoke aloud. "Then, I went to my locker. I was only going to sit in the library and read. And, then, Blake Fields pinned me against the lockers and hurt me in so many places." She whimpered and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Well, you told someone, right?" Ryan asked sternly.

"Not me, exactly. Don't tell anyone, Chad is the only other person that knows about this part. I haven't told him about Blake yet."

Ryan nodded.

"Well, Troy helped. He was so sweet and he told his Dad and Blake was expelled. And, I think…" She sighed and took a deep breath. This would take a lot to get out.

Troy sighed dreamily at the back of Gabriella's head. Her soft, dark locks were cascading down her back as she bent down to concentrate on her work. His work, however, was getting crumpled as he leaned forward, creasing it against the edge of the table. God, she was beautiful. Her hand was scribbling furiously as her mind ticked, working out the answers. And she was smart. A rare combination indeed and that seemed to make Troy desire her more.

Troy groaned and rubbed the back of his head as Chad's text book collided with it. "What?" He hissed. Ever since their 'discussion', Troy had barely talked to Chad, or anyone else. It was clear he was thinking, even clearer when he started drooling at the sight of the back of Gabriella's head.

"You're drooling." He raised his eyebrows.

Troy wiped his chin and scowled at his friend. "I'm sorry about everything." He mumbled.

"Hey, at least now I know what it's like to listen to me when I talk about Taylor." He chuckled. His laughter trailed off and he breathed out slightly. "Have you thought about it?"

Troy nodded his head vigorously. "I didn't even have to think about it. It's going to be tough, but it'll be worth it."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "So, what's it going to be?"

Troy took a deep breath, finally turning to look Chad in the eyes. "The right one."

He furrowed his brow as Ryan and Gabriella started talking and a minute later, Mr English warned them both to quieten down. They leaned closer to each other and whisper to each other, however, he was angered when he couldn't lip read what they were saying. He clenched his fists and his eyes misted over to a misty grey when Ryan held her hand softly.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Chad asked worriedly.

"That." Troy hissed, glaring at Ryan.

Chad shrugged helplessly. "Dude, they're just friends. She's into you. So, calm down and work."

"I can't concentrate." He mumbled.

"Tell that to Mr English who really wants you to pass this semester. Remember, you need at least a C to stay on the team." Chad reminded him. "And so far you've been telling Mr English you've had something on your mind for the past two years."

"But it's finally true." Troy muttered.

"How many times have you thought about her?" Chad asked.

"Once." He looked back at Chad and his blue eyes sparkled slightly, returning back to the usual pale blue. "I never stopped."

Gabriella breathed out and closed her eyes, clutching the edge of the desk tighter. Her eyes fluttered back open and she winced slightly as tears stung her eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with him." She whispered.

"Wow." Ryan whispered. "I've heard of girls falling under his charm but, my, that's quick."

"I haven't fallen under his charm." Gabriella protested. "I just got to know him."

"He's bad news." Ryan said gently.

"The guy you think he is. The guy I know he is, he's amazing. Don't tell anyone." She pleaded frantically.

He nodded after a moment. "Have you…done anything?"

She shook her head silently. "We kissed a few times but nothing too graphic."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Well, I was upset and they were just comfort kisses, I guess. And then it happened."

"What?"

"I fell for him. Hard. But, then Chad clued me on high school and he broke my heart without him knowing." She wiped her cheeks and sniffed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Troy jumped, shooting the ball from his hand and groaned as it didn't even make the hoop, falling onto the gym floor making the bounce echoing. He groaned and ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair. It was lunch and he was attempting to shoot some hoops to clear his mind. So far the exact opposite had happened. Thoughts of Gabriella and how he had hurt her kept flooding his thoughts and apparently this caused his basketball skills to weaken.

"Son?" A voice caused him to turn to face the entrance to the gym and saw Jack and Lucille walking towards him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly.

"I came to visit your Dad. Is that okay or do I need your permission?" She asked cheekily. Even being married for eighteen years, they still acted like newlyweds, much to Troy's displeasure. Although, if he had his way, he hoped one day he and Gabriella would be like that.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked over to the bleachers, sitting down and staring at the floor. All he wanted was to hold her again, feeling the curves in her body that he had somehow overlooked the previous day. Her soft lips against his and her hair tickling his neck as she buried her nose into his chest.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lucille asked worriedly, sitting next to Troy and Jack sat on the other side.

Tears formed in his eyes and he shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, as if searching for the answers to all of his problems. He had no trouble opening up to his parents, he trusted them and their judgement and they were all very close. "I feel so horrible, all the time and it's all because of Gabriella. On the one hand, I hate her for it. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't turned up. But, then again, it's great to be able to be the old me again."

"Why do you feel horrible?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm a bad guy, alright? I always have been. Ever since freshman year when I started wearing contacts and wearing cool clothes."

"When I lost my job." Lucille whispered.

Troy nodded. "I'm a player, okay? I've been sleeping with girls since I made the team and the cheerleaders liked me. I bully people and I'm scared. Because now, this girl, this amazing, beautiful, smart, freakish outcast girl comes along and suddenly I don't have the mind or strength to do any of that stuff because when I'm around her I'm the geeky Troy Bolton that everyone bullied." He admitted softly. He hadn't told them about him being a player. Jack, of course, knew about his reputation but assumed it was because of his status of a jock.

Lucille was quiet for a minute. "Honey, but, where's-"

"I kissed Gabriella. I kissed her loads of times. But, she's old fashioned and with her it's a case of being a couple or being friends. And now she thinks that we're friends with benefits and now she won't talk to me, Chad's making me make a choice and if I break up with Sharpay, she'll tell the whole school about home." He cried, sobbing into his mother's shoulders.

Both parents were disappointed with what their son had done, however, they could see his distress and thought it best to let it come out and deal with punishments later. "Son, I'm disappointed that you did all of that but Gabriella's changed you and you didn't even know it."

Troy nodded. "I know what I have to do. It's going to be hard and people will get hurt. But, I know it's the right choice."


	10. I did it for you

**A/N: I really like this story lol**

**Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 10 – 

Gabriella opened her locker dejectedly, discreetly wiping her tears away. She put her books into her locker, only keeping 'A walk to remember' and her Drama notebook. She cringed. Drama. They were going to be using all of the drama lessons to work on their project and she was not looking forward to it. She closed the locker door and banged her forehead against it. "Life stinks." She muttered. Not only was she millions of light years away from home, she found out she's supposed to be with an earthling, she fell in love with him and now she wasn't even talking to him because she thought he thought of them as friends with benefits.

"Gabby!" A voice yelled.

"Go away." She waved her hand dismissively.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, touching her arm.

Gabriella lifted her head and sighed. "Life stinks. What's up?"

"You will never guess what!" Martha exclaimed excitedly.

"Probably not." Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy Bolton's poor." Kelsi laughed.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah, apparently that was the only reason he was dating Sharpay. She found out and he didn't want anyone to know." Taylor exclaimed as the three girls laughed.

"I don't find that funny." Gabriella said sternly.

Taylor frowned, holding her stomach. "Why not? He's been putting on an act for years. He gets his clothes from charity shops!"

Gabriella pushed past the hysterical girls and turned the corner to the hallway where Troy's locker was. She saw him looking through his locker for something, oblivious to the laughter and comments around him. She walked up to him and softly shut his locker so she had his full undivided attention. "Why?"

He shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed.

Troy sighed. "Brie, I'm really not in the mood, right now."

"Please tell me!" She pleaded.

"Later." He mumbled lifelessly.

"Damn it, Troy Bolton, just tell me!" She yelled.

Troy frowned and pushed her up against the lockers, pinning her to the metal. He glared down at her and she whimpered in fear, images of Blake flashing through her mind. He realised and loosened his grip slightly, his eyes softening. He leaned down to her ear, hoping everyone thought he was threatening her. "Listen, I did it for you."

"Why?" She murmured.

"Listen, meet me in the janitor's closet in five minutes, okay?" He mumbled, pushing off the lockers and leaving her.

Her lip trembled and she shook her head slightly. She waited patiently for five minutes before leaving the lockers and finding the familiar janitor's closet and walked inside, turning the light. "You ready to talk."

Troy was sat on an upside down bucket and he looked up at her, the familiar sparkle gone from his eyes. "Can I hold you?"

She nodded, sensing that he didn't want to, but he needed to. She sat on his lap and he held her waist tightly, nuzzling her skin. "I've missed you." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Why did you do it?" She asked softly, lifting his head with her fingers.

He shrugged. "I wasn't happy." He whispered.

"You're lying." She whispered back.

"You know the reason." He said breathlessly, his eyes closed.

"But you can't." She sighed softly.

"You're just scared that someone actually wants to be with you." He exclaimed.

She leapt to her feet and frowned. "Why would that scare me?"

Troy stood in front of her and held her gently in his arms. "Because you want to be with me too." He whispered.

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she broke from his arms, running out of the closet towards her homeroom. She didn't know why she was running away from the only thing she needed. But the fact that he had given up his secret for her terrified her. She sat down at her desk and breathed out deeply, sobbing quietly into her arms.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

She lifted her head and shook it, not knowing what to do. "He did it for me. And it scares me so much."

Chad nodded. "Love does that to people. Trust me. I've done some crazy stuff for Taylor."

"Like what?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I got detention for a week because I beat up every guy that ever bullied her. Give Troy a chance. He hasn't made a single basket since you stopped talking to him. And since whatever you guys are happened, his grades have been great. He needs you more than you know."

"But I'm leaving in three weeks as soon as this project is over." She cried.

* * *

Troy sat down in homeroom and glanced back at Gabriella. He knew everyone was laughing and pointing at him. He sighed and buried his face into his hands. This was wrong. She was supposed to say yes and let him sweep her off her feet. Why had everything gone wrong? And now, she wouldn't even talk to him. He had always been the player, the heartbreak and, yet, this one girl falls into his life and he was-

"Hey, dude, how are you holding up?" Chad asked, sitting on the desk beside Troy.

"About as good as a brick in mid-air." He mumbled. "She ran away."

"Troy, she's leaving in three weeks." Chad said softly.

"I know but I don't think that's the reason she doesn't want to be with me. Don't tell her I told you but Blake Fields tried to rape her. That's when everything started. I saw her innocence and her sweetness and I couldn't help it. I get nervous around her and it scares me." He wailed.

"Hold up. He what?" Chad exclaimed.

Troy sighed. "Does it matter? The point is: with that happening and my track record with cheerleaders, she's scared. But, I know how to gain her trust." He turned the front as the bell rang. Hopefully his plan would work. He was running out of ideas.

* * *

Gabriella sat silently in the very furthest corner of the library in the non-fiction, where no one would go. She was curled up with her book resting on her knees that were bent slightly. She wiped her cheeks again and sniffed. She had absolutely no idea if she was crying because of her book or because of Troy. He mind was pointing more to the latter one. She was only at the beginning of the book so it wasn't that.

It was lunch and she wasn't that hungry. She'd hardly eaten since Chad explained the whole friends with benefits thing but she hardly noticed. Her parents were quite worried but she assured them she was fine.

She frowned as a piece of paper slipped under the bookshelf in front of her. She picked it up and glanced around a little. She unfolded it and breathed out gently.

_I'm sorry. Please talk to me._

"Who is it?" She whispered, her voice laced with fear.

Troy stepped around the corner and looked down at her, his eyes soft. His hands were behind his back and he looked like a lost puppy. "Please talk to me."

Gabriella nodded slightly and put her book to the side as Troy sat next to her, slipping his hand into hers. She stared as their skin touched and her breathing became ragged. He was always so gentle with her, as if he was scared that touching her would make her shatter like glass. He was so patient with her, something she found infrequent in an Earth high school.

"Please talk to me." Troy pleaded.

"Hi." She whispered after a moment.

He smiled in relief and kissed her knuckles. "Brie, I broke up with Sharpay for you. Please give me a chance. I'm not the guy I used to be. I mean, I am but the guy in middle school not high school. And I love that. Brie, you're special to me and I promise it won't be like those other girls. I will stay with you forever if you let me." He promised, trying to gain eye contact but she kept looking away.

"Troy, I'm leaving in three weeks." She whispered.

"And?" He asked impatiently and he soon regretted it when he flinched. "Oh, Brie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Hey, I got you something." He lifted the package that he had rested beside her and handed it to her.

She glanced up at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I wanted it to. I hope you like it."

She gently tore the paper open and turned the book around to read the title. "_A Hollywood Ending_." She whispered. The book was a light blue hardback and the colour reminded her of Troy's eyes. The writing was in silver and her fingers traced the letters, as if scared the beauty would disappear. "Troy, it's beautiful."

"It's special edition. It kind of reminds me of you." He said softly.

She looked up at him and frowned. "Why?"

"Because I was just going to get you a copy. I knew you hadn't finished it and so I went to buy you one. But, there was a special edition and I found it without looking for it." He explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek gently, her lips lingering there. "I love it."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "I'm glad." He paused slightly and swallowed nervously as she rested her head contentedly on his shoulder. "Have dinner with me."

She lifted her head and shifted from his arms, slipping her books into her bag. "I don't know, Troy."

"Please." He whispered desperately.

She looked back and sighed. How could anyone resist those eyes? "Okay."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you so much."

"I don't want people to know, though." She said embarrassingly.

He nodded. "That's okay, Brie." He stroked her cheek and brought her face close to his. Just as his lips brushed hers he looked into her eyes. "May I?"

She nodded and he kissed her gently. He pulled back and he sighed. "What's wrong, Wildcat?"

He brightened at the nickname. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha. I'm evil. Of course, I know the answer lol**


	11. It means a lot to me

**A/N: I didn't like the beginning of the chapter but not really the ending :( anyway, read on ;)**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

Chapter 11 – It means a lot to me

"You said no?" Chad asked slowly as he walked towards Gabriella's house with her by his side.

"I said I'd think about it." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he'll think you mean no." He said in a 'duh!' tone.

She groaned in frustration. "I might go out with him but he has to make a promise to me, first. It's just every time I see Troy I see Sharpay and his reputation and-"

"Blake?" He asked, his eyes widening in realisation.

"What? How do you know?" She asked frantically.

"Troy told me. Just me. No one else. But, Troy's not like that. Even when he was a player, he didn't rape girls." Chad exclaimed.

She nodded. "I guess. I mean, when he touches me, he's so gentle, as if he's scared I'll break."

Chad breathed out. "You're good for him."

"I guess." She mumbled as she opened the front door and stepped inside, dropping her bag to the floor. "Mama, Daddy, I'm home."

Chad put his bag next to hers. He had met her parents the night before and he had been somewhat amused by the comments they had made. "Are they in the ship?"

She shrugged and she walked into the lounge, standing in front of the large mirror that hung on the wall. She pushed a button on the whiz tek and an image of Carlos and Salina appeared on the mirror. "Hey, Mama, Daddy."

They both jumped and turned to face them. "Hey, sweetie. Just give us a second." Salina said softly.

A few seconds later Carlos and Salina appeared behind them. "Hey." Carlos said. "How was school?"

"I have a date tonight. Kind of. Actually, I'm just having dinner with a guy. And I know what you're going to say but I felt the attraction, it was there." She cried desperately.

Salina stared at her. "With an Earthling?"

Gabriella nodded. "I was a little freaked at first but I think I love him."

"Gabby, we're leaving soon." Carlos pointed out.

"I know that. That's why I haven't agreed to be his girlfriend. And I know the council will want to speak to us but it's possible to come back!" She exclaimed.

Salina touched her arm. "Will we meet him?"

"Probably not. He doesn't know about home and he'll get freaked out." She explained.

"Good point." Carlos commented.

"Yeah, so Chad's helping me pick out an outfit. Just Chad." She warned, holding up a finger.

Salina raised her eyebrows. "Okay, fine."

Gabriella smiled and turned to Chad. "Come on." She took Chad's hand and pulled him upstairs to her room. It was a little…strange to Chad but she seemed happy with it and Chad thought that was what mattered.

"Uh, Gabs? You're not going to change in front of me, are you?" He asked nervously.

She took out her whiz tek and giggled. "Well, of course, silly. Where else would I change?"

"Well, if you're going to be with Troy, he won't want his best friend seeing you in your underwear." He replied as he sat down on her bed.

"You won't see me in my underwear, I promise. Remember where I'm from?" She giggled.

"Right." He realised. "So, start the fashion show."

Gabriella handed him the whiz tek. "Okay, it's on the right setting so don't touch that button and press this to change the outfit, okay?"

* * *

"Hey, Mom." Troy greeted as he walked in with Jack.

Lucille came into the hallway, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "How did it go?"

"Well, everyone laughed. And only Chad and Gabriella are talking to me properly. And it's barely with Gabriella." He muttered.

Jack patted him on the back. "It'll work out."

Troy nodded. "Hey, I'm going out tonight, okay?"

Lucille raised her eyebrows and Troy groaned. "Troy Alexander Bolton until we can trust you, you can't go out."

"Mom, I'm taking Gabriella out for dinner and then to the beach. I mean, I can't do anything with her because she's scared since Blake." Troy explained.

"Who?"

"A football player. He tried to rape Gabriella. He's expelled now. I don't know about you, Lucy, but I trust him. He obviously likes this girl and-" Jack got interrupted by Troy's eyes widening.

"I don't like her." He defended, walking over to the fridge and getting the bottle of milk out.

"You don't?" Lucille asked, frowning.

Troy took a gulp of the milk, wiping his mouth and putting the cap back on. "No." He chuckled as Lucille snatched the bottle off of him. He turned around and stared out of the kitchen window, a smile gracing his handsome face.

"Then why are you going to dinner with her?" Jack demanded.

Troy slowly turned around and shrugged lightly. "Because I've fallen in love with her."

Jack and Lucille glanced at each other before turning back to their oldest son.

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious! She's all I think about and I get so nervous around her and she's so innocent and naïve and I don't know what's happening to me anymore." He wailed, waving his arms about.

Lucille smiled softly and Jack pulled her close. "I'm proud of you Troy. I never thought you'd fall in love."

"It kind of scares me when I think about all the things I'd do for her." He said softly, breathing out deeply.

"Where are you taking her?" Jack asked.

* * *

Chad walked down the stairs and smiled softly at Carlos and Salina. "Presenting, the new and improved, and believe me it took time, Gabriella Anne Montez." He turned around and stood on the other side of Salina.

They all stared at the top of the stairs as Gabriella appeared. She was wearing a soft blue dress with little white flowers embroidered on the skirt which fell mid-thigh. The high waist line – which was just under her breasts – was highlighted by white ribbon tied at the back in an elegant bow. She had a white jacket on and was holding a white clutch back in her hand. Her hair was in soft ringlets; some strands pulled back and tied in a sky blue ribbon at the back of her head.

Carlos smiled proudly at his daughter and Salina cried a little. "Oh, baby." She wailed.

"Mom." Gabriella moaned. "Way to ruin a moment." She walked down the stairs and smiled gently as she hugged her mother. "I'll be fine."

"You call us or Chad if you need us." She said seriously.

Gabriella nodded. "I know, Mom."

Carlos stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "You be careful."

"He'll take good care of her." Chad promised.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella turned to Chad. "I can't do this."

"You have to." He said softly. "This means so much to him. Just the fact you said yes made him dance around the gym during free period. The rest of the team had gone to shower and I watched as he did a happy dance."

She nodded slightly and Chad opened the door.

"You hurt her and I will personally throttle-"

"Chad, go home. My parents don't want you here now I'm not going to be." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for your help."

"You owe me two extra chapters of Biology." He yelled as he made his way down the driveway.

She shook her head slightly and turned to Troy, thankful to be alone after her parents had left to go into the lounge. "Hi, Troy." She said softly.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He whispered, kissing her cheek before handing her a pink rose.

She blushed and inhaled the sweet aroma. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself, Mr Bolton. Although, I do feel overdressed. I'll just go and change."

Troy grabbed her hand. "It's okay. You'll be fine." He was in a simple white button up shirt and a pair of pale blue -jeans. "We're even colour-coordinated." He grinned at her.

She giggled and allowed him to pull her out to his car. "Wow. This car is amazing." She said, eyeing the silver Mercedes sports convertible.

"Actually, it's my parents'." He said, embarrassment tinting his voice.

She giggled. "So, where are you taking me?"

He pulled the car door open and allowed her to slide in. He closed the door and leaned down to face her, his nose brushing against hers affectionately. "It's a surprise." He leaned back up and walked around to get in the driver's side and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and started driving to their destination. "Thank you for this. It means a lot to me." He whispered.


	12. Always be my baby

**A/N: Troyella fluff alert. I got the first part from 'Sydney White'. Lol. I hope you like it. I did. XD Enjoy x**

I don't own HSM or 'beautiful eyes' - Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter 12 – Always be my baby

Gabriella frowned as the car came to a stop. "Troy, why are we at a church? I'm already a Christian!" It was true, after finding a bible in Chad's room, she had chosen to follow God's path.

He chuckled, resting his hands on the wheel. "You trust me, right?"

"Not really." She shook her head lightly.

He raised his eyebrows, un-clicking his seatbelt. "You suck at lying." He slid out of the car, slamming the door, and jogged around to the passenger side before opening Gabriella's door.

She gracefully got out and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you."

He shut her door and locked the car, offering her his hand. "Come on, I promise you'll enjoy it. It's not a service but it's really fun."

She nodded, accepting his large hand and immediately intertwined their fingers, finding comfort for the nervousness that had gathered in her stomach.

"Don't worry," He whispered, kissing her temple. "I've been here before and you'll like it."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." She allowed him to lead her towards the side entrance of the building and down the stairway towards the basement. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me." He said softly. He pushed a door open and Gabriella saw people in old, dirty clothes milling around, dancing to the radio and eating food. He smiled across at her.

"What is this place?" She whispered, clinging to his arm.

"This is the lowest place a person can fall. You only come here when there's no where else to go." He whispered.

She turned to face him, a frown creasing her forehead. "They're homeless?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. They are." He started leading her through the crowd, towards the kitchen. "People get kicked out by the government, or their husbands, wives, even parents. Or they just run away."

"It's so sad." She whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "But, I thought we were going for dinner?"

"We are. Later. I come here every night, if only for a couple of minutes." He led her into the kitchen and she was shocked to find Mr English at a cooker, frying bacon and eggs. "Hey, sir."

He turned around and grinned. "Nice to see you back, Mr Bolton. Gabriella, nice to see you here."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Have you explained why you're here, Troy?" Mr English teased.

Troy sighed. "Not really."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"The basketball team got in a bit of trouble. So, because I need a clean record for a basketball scholarship I begged Mr English to let me work it off." He explained. "Hey, Brie, I'm just going to help out a bit. You don't have to but I am. We can leave in about half an hour, okay?"

She nodded, releasing his arm.

He kissed her cheek and smiled, picking up a bowl of fries. "Don't make her cook. I like that dress." He warned Mr English, clicking some tongs together in his direction before walking off.

"So, will my hours count for his?" She asked.

"Actually, he was cleared two years ago. He just won't stop coming here." Mr English explained. "I know he's not a bad guy and I know why he kept up that image for so long. But, he must really like you to give all of that up."

She nodded and turned her head to see Troy serving fries to the people sitting at the tables. "Yeah. He must."

* * *

Gabriella giggled, holding Troy's shirt behind her tightly. "Where are you taking me?"

"A few more steps and we're there. I promise. And…now!" He removed his hands that were over her eyes.

She gasped at the sight. A red and white chequered blanket was laid on the sandy shore of the lake directly behind the church. There was a picnic basket resting in the middle of the blanket and a guitar beside it and she felt tears well in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Troy!"

"I told you we would have dinner." He whispered in her ear from behind.

She nodded and turned around, smiling softly. "Why did you do this?"

"I knew you were hard to convince. Besides, I wanted to." He took her hand and led her to the blanket, sitting down with her. "I made most of the food but my Mom made the pasta salad. I'm rubbish at them."

She giggled slightly. "What's with the guitar?"

"I'm glad you asked." He whispered, picking up the instrument.

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be with_

_your here your eyes are looking into mine  
so baby make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek and she smiled across at him. "That was amazing. I didn't know you can play the guitar!"

He shrugged sheepishly and placed the guitar next to him. "Well, I do."

"I can see that. But, you have the whole I-listen-to-music-but-I-don't-play-it thing going on." She smiled jokingly.

He chuckled and took her hand, his laugh trailing off. "Um, I know you said you'd think about it and I'm not putting pressure on you but will you be my secret girlfriend? I know you don't want people to know."

"Well, I thought about it and I'd like that. I mean, you do realise that-"

"You're leaving in three weeks. I know." He finished softly. He leaned over and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "What do you say?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'll be your girlfriend." She whispered.

He grinned at her and kissed her gently on the lips before reaching into his pocket. "Hey, I want you to have this."

She tentatively took the box off of him and opened it to reveal a heart-shaped golden locket with a rose engraved on the front. She gasped and looked up at him in disbelief. "Troy, this is beautiful, I can't accept this! It must've cost a fortune."

"Actually, I didn't spend a penny. It was my mother's. And before that, my grandmother's and so on." He explained. "Open it up."

She took the locket and chain from the box and opened it. On one side, a '14' was engraved and on the other was a shooting star. "I understand the '14' but what's with the star?"

Troy took the locket off of her, shutting it and unclasping it. He reached around her neck and clasped it again. "Well, all Bolton men have been the number fourteen in whatever sprt they've played and it's a tradition that the oldest Bolton son gives that to the girl that reminds him of a shooting star. You don't find them much but they're special when you do. And even when you leave, I want you to keep it."

Gabriella fingered the locket before suddenly lunging at Troy, kissing him fiercely and pushing him back against the sand. She pulled back after a minute. "I'm so sorry, Troy. I shouldn't have done that. It's just you made me so happy and I wanted to-"

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Brie, baby, don't worry about it. Besides, I liked it."

She blushed and sat up, turning away so he wouldn't see.

"Don't look away. I like it when you blush." He sat up and kissed her cheek tenderly and started taking his shoes and socks off before rolling his jeans up to his knees.

Gabriella laughed. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Take your jacket off." He ordered gently as he stood up.

Gabriella slipped the jacket from her shoulders and looked up at Troy. "What now?"

He held his hand out. "Dance with me."

"Troy, are you crazy? There's no music." She giggled.

Troy shrugged. "I want to dance with you." He persisted. "But, take your shoes off."

Gabriella took her shoes off and accepted Troy's hand as he pulled her up, walking over to the shore. She felt the water lap over her feet and she looked up at Troy, resting her hands on his shoulders. "How many girls have seen this place?"

Troy rested his hands gently on her hips and they swayed softly together, water lapping around them. "That I've brought here? One."

She sighed softly. "I can't believe I hated you."

"You hate me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, I did. But, not anymore." She shook her head gently.

"Well, that's a good thing." He whispered, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"Why?" She whispered back.

He shook his head, looking down at their feet. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone." She smiled encouragingly.

He looked down at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I've fallen in love with you." He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around him and pulling him closer. _He loves me! _Gabriella smiled into his neck and she felt him kiss her neck affectionately. She giggled and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I can feel your heartbeat." She mumbled.

"Me too." He whispered. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. He was a little disappointed she hadn't said the same but figured it was still early days. "I meant what I said."

She nodded. "I know. Troy?"

"What?" He asked, his hand returning to her waist.

"Can I tell Chad about us?" She wondered, blushing as if asking such a thing were embarrassing.

He nodded. "Of course, baby. If you want to, I mean."

She smiled. "Yeah, I do. And I like it when you call me that."

"Baby?" Troy smiled lightly.

She nodded. "Yeah. I like it."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "You'll always be my baby."


	13. He needs to know

**A/N: This chapter is just Troyella fluff lol. So, enjoy because the next chapter will be dramatic :O shock horror in one of my fanfics lol. I've reuploaded this chapter because I realised it would be setting the next two chapters over the weekend. So, now it's Monday...okay? Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 13 – He needs to know

Troy was leaning against the lockers between first period and free period and watched in amazement as Gabriella walked past him, laughing with Taylor. After Friday night and knowing that Chad and Ryan, and especially Troy, would protect her she had worn a red summer dress with white polka dots, her locket clear around her neck. Her hair was in its natural curls and her hips swayed tantalisingly as she walked.

Troy groaned quietly and stared at her retreating figure. "She so wants to torture me."

Chad chuckled. "Dude, you're hooked."

"Hopelessly." He muttered. He slowly turned his head to Chad and sighed. "She told you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm proud of you, man."

Troy sighed softly. "It's just so hard not to push her against the lockers and kiss her."

"Dude, don't talk like that. She's like my little sister." Chad warned.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Sue me."

"Don't you want to get to practice?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Oh, dude, come on. Zeke and Jase are talking to you now." He said brightly.

"It's not that." Troy mumbled, raising his eyebrows.

Chad shook his head in dismay. "What's happening to you, man?"

Troy shrugged. "But, that's not important. My Dad said I didn't have to go to practice if I didn't want to."

Chad laughed, but trailed off when he saw Troy's face. "You're serious? He'll let you skip practice to see your secret girlfriend but won't let me skip it to flirt with Taylor?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Troy asked sarcastically.

Chad glared at him. "You know, I prayed for the day when something would come along to make you nice, and I thought that she had done that. Too bad you're only nice to her."

Troy laughed. "Hey, I'm in love."

Chad shook his head. "I gotta go. See you later, dude."

Troy nodded. "Don't work too hard without me." He hollered. He walked down the hall towards one of the science labs…where Gabriella was tutoring some ninth graders. He knocked on the door and pushed it open, being greeted by thirty eyes staring back at him. Gabriella was at the white board, the pen in her hand and a complicated equation on the board.

"What do you want, Bolton?" She snarled.

"It's not me, its Ms Darbus." He shot back.

She sighed and handed the pen to Taylor. "I don't know how long this will take so I'll see you later, okay?" They shared a hug and Taylor shot her friend a sympathetic smile. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a big girl. I'll see you guys later." She waved and made her way to the door. She let it click behind her and smiled up at Troy. "What does Ms Darbus want?"

"She doesn't." He smirked, holding both of her hands.

"What? But, you just said-" She got cut off when his lips brushed against hers. "Oh. But, we'll get caught."

He raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever known me not to have a plan?"

She giggled. "I guess not."

He let go of one of her hands, pulling her along with the other. "It hurts that you only guess!"

She rolled her eyes to herself. "Whatever. Just hurry before someone catches us."

They started running down the corridors and Troy pulled her inside the cafeteria and up the stairs. "Come on, Brie. Hurry up!"

She held her hand to her chest. "You know I can't play basketball, right?"

He stopped momentarily and turned around to look down at her. "Yeah…"

"I can't run as fast as you." She mumbled.

He chuckled and looked over at the empty cafeteria. "Well, I guess we can walk from here."

She followed his gaze and giggled. "But where's the fun in that?" She grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs, letting him stumble after her. "But, where are you taking me?"

He pointed to a door across from them and allowed her to drag him again.

She pulled the door open and she ran up the stairs excitedly, giggling. "Troy, come on. A few seconds ago, you were complaining that I was slow."

He glared playfully and sped up and picked her up bridal style. "There you go, Montez." He walked them the rest of the way and set her on the floor.

She gasped in wonder at the flowers and plants surrounding the small balcony and giggled as she slowly spun around. She finally came to a stop and looked up at Troy, her milky eyes sparkling in amazement. "How did you find this place?"

"It's possible I got lost on my first day." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

She giggled and walked over to him, resting her hands on his chest. "You look so adorable like that."

"Like what?" He asked, frowning as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"When you scratch the back of your neck. It tells me you're embarrassed or nervous." She beamed up at him brightly.

He chuckled, squeezing her waist. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Why is that?" She replied, smiling softly.

"Well, you're beautiful, smart, funny, innocent, caring and beautiful. Wait, did I already say that?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Are you just trying to get on my good side?" She teased.

"No. I'm telling the truth." He said, kissing her gently. "Is it me or Chad tonight?"

"You." She replied instantly.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm driving him crazy talking about you." He chuckled as she blushed.

She lifted her head again and giggled. "Thank you for last night. I loved it."

"I'm glad." He said genuinely. "I'm just happy you said yes. Has anyone asked about the locket?"

"Taylor. But, I said someone special gave it to me. I wasn't lying." She shrugged lightly.

"Good because you suck at it." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her neck.

She giggled. "Thanks for that. You know how to make a girl feel special."

Troy straightened up and cupped her face. "But, you are special!" He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

She bit her lip slightly and rested her head on his chest. "Troy, I want to be with you so much."

"Then stay with me." He whispered.

Gabriella pulled back and frowned. "What?"

"Gabriella, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can't leave me. If your parents need to move on to someplace else, stay here. With me. My parents will be fine with it. They trust you and can see that you're making me a better person." He looked deeply into her eyes, his hands gripping her upper arms. "I need you."

She reached up and cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. He pulled back, their lips still touching, and she breathed out quietly with her eyes closed. "I need to leave, though."

Troy kissed her passionately, running his hands down her thighs before returning his arms to her waist. He pulled back, breathing deeply. He felt tears well in his eyes and he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. "Then let me come with you."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head, rubbing his back. "Troy, you can't come with me."

He nodded, brushing his lips against her tanned skin. "I know."

Gabriella pulled back and nearly felt sick at the guilty feeling inside when she saw Troy's face. "Uh, Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" She questioned.

"Brie, this is like our only chance to be together." He whined, stroking her arm.

"I know that. But, we have tonight. Please, Troy? I won't be long." She pleaded, plastering a pout on her face.

He rolled his eyes. "How can I resist that? Now, go before I change my mind."

She kissed him quickly, flinging her arms around him. "Thank you!" She squealed.

"Go before I change my mind." Troy warned through gritted teeth.

She giggled and ran back down the steps, making her way all the way back to the gym, pushing through the doors. She blushed when the whole team turned to look at her. "Hi. Uh, Coach Bolton? Can I talk to Chad for a minute?"

"Just a minute?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded solemnly. "I swear."

"Go on." Jack pointed at the door.

Chad ran over to Gabriella and she led him out to the corridor. "What's up?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Should I tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Chad asked, frowning.

"Tell you know who, you know what." She hissed, knowing they were in school.

Chad looked at her blankly. "You're going to have to tell me. I mean, there's a reason I'm failing science."

"Should I tell," – She stopped momentarily to point at her locket. "about my home?"

"Oh." Chad realised. "That. Um…I think if you want him to love you for _exactly _what you are; you need him to know who you are."

She nodded slowly. "I guess. He means so much to me and it might hurt him that I lied to him."

"But, the longer you wait, the more hurt he'll be." Chad advised.


	14. Leave me alone

**A/N: Hey :D So, I hope you like it. I kind of did. Actually, a lot :P Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Leave me alone

"Troy, I need to go." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why?" He whined, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I promised Chad I'd tutor him at lunch as I'm with you tonight." She whispered, running her hand over his shoulders.

"This is one of the only times we get to be together." He moaned, kissing her neck.

She giggled. "Half of lunch, then." She compromised.

Troy pulled back and looked up, mulling over the suggestion. "Okay. Go before I change my mind."

"Thank you." She squealed as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled back chuckled. "Now go before I accuse you of cheating on me."

She quickly bolted down the stairs and ran to her locker, searching for her science books. She made her way to the classroom her and Chad had to agreed to meet in and was just about to push the door open when a manicured hand stopped her. She looked up and recognised the blonde hair, brown eyes, the over-done make-up and the cheerleader uniform. "Oh, um, hi Sharpay." She said nervously. What if she had somehow found out about her and Troy? But, that was impossible, right?

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm tutoring Chad. I can't tonight because I'm busy and he needs to do his drama project." She explained, the butterflies still fluttering in her stomach.

"Doing what?" Sharpay asked.

"My parents need me to sort some stuff out. With us just moving, everything is in a bit of a mess."

Sharpay nodded in understanding. "So, you and Chad seem to have become close."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I guess we have."

"He doesn't usually go for geeks." She said sharply.

"But, the whole school knows he's in love with Taylor. So, I really don't think he cares." Gabriella shot back.

"What about Troy Bolton? What do you think of him?" Sharpay asked.

"He's an interesting person. I'll tell you that. I've never met anyone like him." She shrugged lightly. "I've got to go. I'm late." She pushed the door open and stepped inside the classroom. "Sorry I am a little late."

Chad lifted his head from the desk and jumped, making it obvious he had been asleep. "I don't want to know what you guys were doing."

Gabriella set her books on a desk and shot him a look. "We were just talking!"

"Uh-huh." Chad mumbled. "So, start teaching me."

"I can only tutor you for half of lunch. I promised Troy I'd spend the rest with him." She said apologetically.

Chad nodded. "That's fine."

"You okay with it?" She asked unsurely.

He nodded. "I'd rather you go and make out with him than talk to me about how much you want to make out with him."

She giggled and walked over to the white board, picking up a pen. "So what do you want to study first?"

"Biology." He replied instantly.

She nodded. "Okay. Um, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Sharpay really, really bad?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked, his voice unusually low.

"She talked to me before I came in." Gabriella admitted.

"What about?"

"I don't know. She asked what I was doing later, how I'm close to you and then about Troy. It didn't make any sense!" She exclaimed.

Chad thought for a moment, his brow furrowed. "Just be aware of her."

* * *

Troy walked into the cafeteria with his lunch and headed over to the jock table, sitting down with Zeke and Jason. "Hey guys."

"Where were you?" Jason asked.

"Busy." Troy replied, eating part of his sandwich.

"Doing what?" Zeke asked.

"Stuff." He replied stubbornly.

"You know you can tell us stuff, right?" Zeke asked.

Troy nodded. "I will. Just not yet."

Sharpay flounced over and sat next to Troy. "Hi Troy. Have you reconsidered?"

Troy shook his head. "I meant what I said."

Sharpay's face fell. "Oh. Well, just so you know Chad's getting tutored by that geeky Gabby."

The three boys nodded. "We know." Jason muttered.

"And you're okay with it?" Sharpay asked.

Troy stayed silent as Zeke answered. "Not really but he seems happy and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why don't you just threaten her?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, we don't want to hurt her." Jason exclaimed. "We just want Chad back."

Sharpay shrugged and stroked Troy's hair. "Oh well. It's up to you, isn't it?" She kissed Troy but he pushed her away. She flounced back away and Troy furrowed his brow.

"Dude, what's up?" Zeke asked.

Troy sighed and stood up. "I've got to go."

* * *

Gabriella groaned. "Chad it's not that hard."

"It's totally hard." He shot back.

"It's just the skeleton. I learnt this before I could walk." She giggled.

"Yes, but you're a freaky alien girl." He shot back.

"Okay, let's make this simpler." She turned back to the white board and wiped it down. "Okay…"

"Are you going to tell him?" Chad asked.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I'm never going to see him again."

"You're not coming back?" Chad asked indignantly.

Gabriella shook her head, still writing on the board. "No. I mean, I've made friends and everything and even fallen in love but, there's no way I can come back here." She said sadly.

"Why not?" Chad asked in confusion.

Gabriella sighed and turned around. "Okay, where I'm from, you can't tell anyone on Earth. Let me think…you know! If I go home, I'll be stripped of my privileges to travel."

"Then don't go home." Chad said in 'duh!' tone.

"But then, they'll come for me." She said sadly, turning back to the board, continuing to explain the human body. "Chad, I'm pretty sure that a girl can't walk up to a guy and say 'hey, you know what? I lied to you and I'm from Venus!' I know I'm still learning about Earth life but I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

A laugh caused both of them to turn around and see Troy closing the door behind him. "That's a good one."

Gabriella laughed nervously. "A good one?"

Troy frowned. "What have I been telling you for ages?"

"That you love me?" She tried, trying to smile and failing.

"Try again." He said sternly.

"That I can't lie." She muttered, putting the lid on her pen.

Chad stood up, putting his books away. "I think this is between you two."

"Chad!" Gabriella cried.

Chad sighed, walking over to her. He gripped her upper arms and looked into her eyes. "Here, you have to do something like this by yourself." He kissed her forehead and smiled encouragingly. "You'll be fine. Call me if you need me."

Gabriella nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffed and turned to Troy, vaguely hearing the door click shut. "Hi Troy." She whispered.

Troy folded his arms, holding a gaze with her. "What do you have to tell me?"

Gabriella swallowed and her bottom lip trembled, making her stutter. "I'm from Venus." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked, stepping towards her.

"I'm an extraterrestrial." She confirmed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But, I-"

"You lied to me." He exclaimed.

"Troy, let me explain-" She tried.

"Just don't talk to me." He whispered, shaking his head and making his way to the door.

Gabriella ran in front of him. "Troy, I know you're mad but promise me you won't tell anyone!"

Troy stared at her for a while before nodding. "Apart from the project, just leave me alone." He brushed past her and left the classroom.

Gabriella felt the tears form in her eyes and she slowly leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor. God, she was so stupid! Why didn't she tell him? Chad had warned her that he would be hurt and yet she didn't listen.

And now she was alone.


	15. Chad's advice

**A/N: I reuploaded chapter 13 because I realised it would be over the weekend, so that one is on Monday after Troyella get together and this is Tuesday. Got to go. bye. Don't own HSM x**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Chad's advice

Gabriella pulled her locker open silently; ignore Chad's attempts of making her feel better. She wiped her cheek with her palm and placed her books inside. Ever since the day before, Gabriella hadn't said a word to anyone…literally. She just wanted Troy back. She should've just told him everything. He was sweet and he loved her and he would've accepted her. And now she was paying for it. She closed her locker and rested her forehead against the metal. She felt tears well in her eyes and felt a pain in her stomach. So this is what humans feel when they are broken-hearted.

"Gabby?" Taylor asked softly.

Chad shook his head. "Don't ask. She hasn't spoken a word since yesterday afternoon."

"Why not?" Ryan asked worriedly. He went to touch her shoulder but Chad shook his head.

"Don't. She won't answer and I won't either. If she wants you to know, it's her place to tell." He said softly.

Taylor stared at him for a while. Had Chad always been so considerate? No, of course not. It was just that he was close to Gabriella…right? "Well, is she ill? She's okay to be here, right?"

Chad nodded. "She's fine. As healthy as me. But, she's upset."

"From what?" Kelsi asked.

"I've already told you. I can't tell you." He said apologetically.

Martha furrowed her brow. "But, you do know?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah. I do." He gripped Gabriella's hand tightly and waited until she turned to him. "It'll be fine."

Ryan gave her a sympathetic smile. "And we're all here for you."

Chad heard a familiar voice and looked down the corridor to see Troy talking, or rather listening, to Jason and Zeke. "Hey, I've got to sort something out, I'll see you later, Gabby."

She gripped his hand tightly, preventing him from leaving. "Chad, don't! This is my fault. Stay out of it."

"You can't stop me from doing this. He's still my best friend." He kissed her forehead. "I'll come back before homeroom." He promised before turning to Taylor, whispering in her ear. "Don't mention Troy, basketball, the project or space." He patted her shoulder gently before heading down the corridor and standing next to Jason.

"-I don't know, man. I really like her but she probably hates me." Jason finished.

Chad mentally rolled his eyes and grabbed Troy's arm. "Excuse us." He dragged Troy into a classroom and folded his arms. "Will you at least listen to her?"

Troy picked an imaginary piece of cotton off of his shirt and stayed silent, taking a seat at a desk.

"Troy, listen to me. She was crying all night because of you. I was there. I was worried and didn't have the heart to leave her alone. Just give her a chance." Chad exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the closest desk.

Troy suddenly lifted his head, glaring at Chad. He leapt to his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "That's another thing! You spend practically every minute of the day with her! It's like you two are going out."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Do you think she knows about this place? She's clueless and she asked me for help. You know I love Taylor. I always have. Why do you think I still have my virginity?"

Troy glared at him. "That's not fair!"

"Really?" Chad asked in disbelief. "You don't even have the decency to listen to her side of the story."

"What story? She lied to me. Come to think of it, so did you." He sneered.

"It wasn't my place to say!" Chad said in disbelief. He started speaking in a softer tone. "I'm not saying get back together, get married and have kids, okay? But, she didn't want you to get hurt. She knew she'd have to go after the project, but she didn't want you to know why. She should've been back on Venus days ago but, she convinced them she needed to stay until after to project so you would pass!"

Troy stared at him before finally looking away. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, she needed to know she could trust you." Chad said softly.

Troy lifted his head, his eyes pitiful. "She can."

"Prove it." Chad said happily. "Do you love her? As in alien or Earthling, now matter what she is?"

Troy moved his shoulders slightly and then sighed. "Yeah. I do."

"Then show her." Chad said gently. "If she means something to you, and she's leaving at the end of the month, you need to make this the best month of her life."

* * *

Chad was walking down the main hall during lunch, hoping to find some piece and quiet from his friends. If he wasn't trying to cheer Gabriella up, he was trying to push Troy in the direction. And if Troy or Gabriella wasn't around, Jason was talking about Kelsi and Zeke was talking about Sharpay. But now, he got some thinking time and he realised how much he much he missed Taylor. Sure, they weren't together but she was still a huge part of his life.

"Chad!" A voice called.

He groaned, not bothering to turn around. "Whoever you are, go away. If you've got a problem, get in line."

"Hey, I thought you'd know my voice by now." A voice joked, causing his eyes to spring open.

"Taylor?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded, a slight smile gracing her beautiful face. "Hey, um, what's up with you? You haven't tried to flirt with me in ages."

He shrugged his shoulders, digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his East High sports jacket. "Just things are real crazy right now."

She smiled sympathetically. "If it's to do with Gabriella, she'll be fine."

He nodded. "I know."

"Chad?"

"What?" He asked quietly, looking up at her.

She closed her eyes briefly and cocked one eyebrow. "Would you like to go out with me for some coffee or a burger or something?"

Chad stared at her for a while. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yes…Is it working?" She shot him a cheesy grin.

"Would you say yes if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Chad asked smoothly, smiling softly.

"Maybe…At least I got a smile. I saw how you treated Gabriella. I think it's really sweet." She smiled up at him.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, not what you wanted to hear." Taylor said apologetically. "But, I think it was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen."

Chad smiled broadly at her. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I do."

He looked down bashfully and then back up. "So, how about I pick you up at six? That gives Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the school exactly one hundred and sixty three minutes to pester me; excluding the two minutes I use to go to the bathroom as soon as the bell rings."

Taylor frowned. "Since when have you been so smart?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I knew you liked smart guys so I've been studying extra hard and Gabriella's been tutoring me."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "And I got two Bs on the last three pop quizzes."

"Stop showing off. Pick me up at six." She smiled and turned around, walking down the hallway.

* * *

Chad ran up to Troy and jumped up and down excitedly. "Troy, guess what?"

Troy shrugged. "You got a time machine so I never made Brie cry?"

"No. Taylor asked me out!" He grinned and continued to jump up and down.

"I'm pleased for you, dude but, you gotta stop doing that." Troy warned.

"She thinks I'm sweet and smart and we're going for burgers after school."

Troy laughed. "She thought you were smart? What happened to lunk-head-basketball-man?"

Chad shrugged. "I guess that tutoring finally paid off. Troy, this is amazing. I mean, I finally got her to talk to be as Chad and not a dumb jock."

Troy stared at him.

"Sorry, man, I guess I forgot. Still no ideas?" He asked.

Troy shook his head. "Nothing. And now she won't even look at me."

"She doesn't want to look at you because she's terrified you'll tell her secret." Chad whispered.

"I know but we're in school. I can't declare my love for her. She wanted us to be a secret, not me!" Troy exclaimed.

Chad nodded. "I know."

"I'm sorry for being on your back today. It couldn't have been easy." Troy said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I just can't believe how hooked you are. I never thought I'd say it. And you gave her the locket." Chad grinned.

Troy's head snapped to him, closing his locker. "The locket! She didn't give it back! Do you think that means something?"

"Well, I don't know." He said honestly. "I think she was expecting you to ask for it back. I don't think she would give it up voluntarily."

"You've been answering a lot of problems recently, huh?" Troy asked.

"Mostly you and Gabby. Occasionally Jase about Kelsi and Zeke about Sharpay. Scratch that. Zeke talks about Sharpay." Chad chuckled.

Troy sighed. "Well, I better go. Do you still want me to fix your truck?"

"Yeah but I won't be there. My Mom will let you to the garage, though." Chad explained.

"Thanks for listening to me mope around today." Troy said thankfully.

"Don't worry about it. But, I need to go if I want to get some homework done and take Taylor out. Good luck with Gabriella." Chad slapped him on the shoulder before running down the corridor.


	16. Chaylor together?

**A/N: I really liked this chapter a lot. It shows how weak Chad is when Taylor's around. Super fluff! Don't own HSM :P**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Chaylor together

Chad knocked on the door in a steady rhythm before stepping back slightly. He had decided to at least make himself presentable and was dressed in a pair of pale blue jeans, a white shirt and a white blazer. He smiled when Taylor's father opened the door. "Good evening Mr McKessie."

David McKessie smiled approvingly as he spied a rose and a box of chocolates in Chad's left hand. "Hello, Chad. She finally said yes, huh?"

Chad sighed and looked up. "Actually, she asked me out. I was having a bad day and I think she did it to cheer me up. I don't think she actually likes me in that way. I keep hoping so but she was just cheering me up."

David leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms. "I highly doubt that. Taylor ran in from school, grabbed the phone, called every single one of her sister's and spent every minute since she got home in her room. I think she likes you." He chuckled and Chad's face.

"Really?" He asked unsurely.

David nodded. "Yeah and I must say, I want you two to be together. I never thought that I'd be okay with my baby girl finding a boyfriend but, if she does, I'm glad it's you."

Chad nodded. He had come to this house plenty of times to have come to know David extremely well. "Thank you, Mr McKessie. Even if she does just want to cheer me up and she wants to just stay… not-friends, this is still the greatest night of my life."

"You mean that, Danforth?" A voice yelled from upstairs, the music slowly dying down.

Chad blushed and looked down. "Taylor, how long have you known me?"

"Since kindergarten." She replied softly, her head poking over the railing on the landing. He couldn't see her body but even the sight of her face made him slow his breathing.

"And how many times have I tried to bribe, dare and fake an injury to get you to go out with me?" He asked quietly, walking to the bottom of the stairs.

She bit her lip shyly, knowing her father was watching on in amusement. "Maybe a thousand."

"I think it's a little more." He joked, giving her a winning smile.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes briefly. "A thousand and one. A thousand and two if you count me asking you out."

He chuckled. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?" She asked softly.

"A flower, chocolate and a date with me?" He grinned at her.

She blushed and retreated to her room, leaving Chad staring at the spot she had taken moments ago. He sighed softly and his grin only spread wider as the seconds wore on.

"You know, you're going out with her, not catching flies." David said slowly, slapping Chad on the shoulder.

Chad glared at him. "It's not my fault she's stunningly beautiful and smart."

"No, that would be mine." Denise McKessie smiled warmly, walking into the hallway, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

Chad chuckled. "Well, I need to thank you." Denise, even after having six children, still looked exceptionally beautiful and it was clear that Taylor took after her.

"I'm pretty sure I took some part in the fact that our daughter exists!" David exclaimed, following Denise indignantly back into the kitchen.

Chad chuckled. They had been having the same argument for years. He turned his attention to the wall at the bottom of the stairs where a picture hung of Taylor with her other five sisters. Although all of the McKessie women were beautiful, he couldn't draw his eyes away from Taylor. She was so amazing. With the black curls that cascaded elegantly down her back, the smoothness of her skin, the soft curves of her cheeks and the pinkness of her lips. His eyes traced every curve that lined her body and suddenly felt the need to see her in person. A picture had sufficed him since he feel for her in kindergarten, but now that they were going on an actual date – whether to cheer him up or not – he knew that he needed her more than she knew. It had never simply been a crush that would go away in a few years, and he had known that since the beginning. He knew that he would never want anyone more than he wanted Taylor McKessie at that moment.

A delicate cough broke his thoughts and he turned to face the stairs. Halfway up, Taylor stood there innocently. The white shirt she had on high lighted her dark skin and the pale pink cardigan matched the skirt which fell about an inch above the knees. Her hair was held back by a white head band and was in the usual curls. Even from the distance, Chad noticed the make-up that was usually vacant from the young girl's face. It wasn't a lot – lip gloss, mascara and eye shadow – but he had stared at her enough times to notice the slightest change in her features.

"Taylor…" He breathed deeply.

She smiled and gracefully descended the rest of the stairs. She kissed his cheek, knowing he would be shocked by the action. "Hey, Chad."

His eyes were still wide with shock and he mutely handed her the flower and chocolates, making her smile in amusement.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking them and placing them on the small table by the door where keys, a phone and a notepad were kept.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly.

She nodded and tilted her head slightly. "Bye Mom, by Dad."

"What gave us away?" David asked, stepping into the hallway with Denise.

"You're being quiet." Taylor smiled innocently. "Goodbye Daddy." She said softly.

He kissed her forehead. "Have fun, sweetie."

She turned to her mother. "Bye, Mommy."

Denise hugged her and whispered into her ear. "You know he loves you, right?"

Taylor pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, I do." She stepped towards Chad and smiled softly, slipping her hand into his. "Come on, then." She pulled him out of the house and she smiled disbelievingly at Chad. "Chad, where's your truck?" She gasped as her eyes fell on the Mercedes convertible.

"This is Jackson's he's in town for a week or two. My truck, on the other hand, is broken. Oil leak and the radiator stopped working. Troy's fixing it as we speak. Or he should be. Could be making out with-" He stopped short when he realised what he was saying.

"A cheerleader?" She guessed.

"Yeah, that's it." He lied.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Typical." She stopped suddenly and Chad stepped in front of her, his brow creasing in confusion.

"What's wrong, Tay?" He asked softly, holding both of her hands tightly.

"I'm glad you're different from him." She said truthfully, her chocolate eyes shining unnaturally. "I always knew you were different, not the stereotypical jock. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Why?" He asked in disbelief. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She whispered. "But, I guess I was terrified that we'd get together and one day I'd wake up to find you like Troy Bolton. You know, obnoxious, self-centred and a player. But, then you told me that you've been getting tutored and you were studying and I saw the way you treated Gabriella and I felt like you deserved a chance." She had tears rolling down her cheeks and Chad had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

He smiled down at her. "The fourteen years of verging on stalking finally paid off?"

She nodded, the tears coming in a steady flow.

Chad chuckled and rested his forehead on hers. "Shall I tell you why I didn't give up?"

Her steady sobs made it impossible to speak and she wrapped her arms around his torso, signalling for him to continue.

"You didn't say you didn't care. You said 'no' but that's as far as it went. If you told me that you didn't care about me and you wanted me to leave you alone, I would have. As much as I want to be with you, I want you to be happy more than anything. Listen, Taylor, I know when high school people say this, they sometimes don't mean it. But, I do." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, his forehead still resting on hers. "I love you." He whispered.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked into his eyes. "Come on, Danforth. We've got a date to get to." She smiled coyly and let go of one of his hands, leading him by the other.

"Taylor, wait." Chad said softly. "Have you heard from Gabriella?"

Taylor was a bit shocked by the sudden question. "Um, well, the last I heard, she was going on and on about how men were like Plutonians because Pluto isn't a real planet so if it were a real planet, they'd be idiots because the planet would be too small to hold their big heads…I wasn't really following." She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

Chad furrowed his brow, thinking deeply. "She hasn't called me and neither has Troy."

"What happened between them?" Taylor asked.

Chad sighed and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Tay. I'll ask them if it's okay to tell you but not at the moment."

She nodded, a proud smile on her face. "I understand. And I think you're being really sweet." She kissed his cheek and he helped her into the car.

He walked around the driver's side and got in, clicking his seat belt in place. HE turned to Taylor and looked at her softly. "I want to thank you for tonight. It means a lot to me."


	17. I don't like the rain

**A/N: Okay, I really want your opinion on this. I can't make my mind up on whether I like it or not lol. Check it out. New HSM3 song on youtube! Alert! Disclaimer: Don't own HSM :'(**

* * *

Chapter 17 – I don't like the rain

Troy reached blindly for the wrench and then resumed his job of fixing Chad's truck. He just wished Gabriella would talk to him. He wanted her to explain, he wanted to forgive her and apologise himself for being an idiot, but she wouldn't even look at him anymore. He had been an idiot in the past but he wouldn't tell a secret that big! He placed the wrench back and sighed, going back to work.

"Hey, dude, can I talk to you for a second?" Chad's voice asked.

Troy lifted his head and grabbed a rag, his back still to the voice. He wiped his hands as he spoke. "Chad, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out…" His voice trailed off as he turned around and fell on the petite brunette in front of him, a shameful look on her face. "Brie? Where's Chad?"

She held up her whiz tek. "I used the voice change. I didn't think you'd talk to me."

"Well, I'm busy." He shot back, turning his attention back to the bonnet of the truck.

"What?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Just give me a few minutes." Troy said dismissively. He didn't know why he was ignoring her. Maybe he was hoping that she would walk away. But, why would he want that? He wanted her back in his arms. Maybe he wasn't ready to look at her without imagining a green blob of goo that people related to aliens. Yeah! That's it!

Gabriella reached out and pulled Troy so he spun around and faced her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to explain but you're worried about Chad's truck?" She asked in disbelief.

He furrowed his brow and glanced at her hand gripping his arm before lifting his eyes in time to see her blush and release his arm. "If you want to talk, then talk."

Gabriella frowned, wrapping the jacket she was wearing tighter around her figure. Being so close to Troy made her body ache to touch him again. Simply holding hands would cure her but, she was slowly getting madder as he put on this cocky act. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't even want Chad to know, that was an accident, exactly like you finding out."

"This is what you tried to tell me? That night at my house, right?" He asked knowingly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Chad tried to get me to tell you but, I knew I was leaving and that I didn't want to get close to you. But, then I did and you know what? I found out something that broke my heart."

"What did you find out?" He whispered, concern taking over his voice.

Tears formed in her eyes and she moved her shoulders. Not in a shrug type way, but more in a not sure how to explain way. "We're meant to be together."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked. He lowered his voice to a whisper, stepping close to her so she could hear. "You're from Venus. I think that's a sign that we can't be together."

She shook her head, her eyes drifting closed as she felt his breath on her cheek. "On Venus you know instantly who you're going to spend your life with. You literally get attracted to each other. You won't feel it because you're an Earthling. But, I did."

Troy was silent for a moment, trying to digest this information. "Okay. Remind me why it broke your heart."

"Because I'm leaving." She whispered.

Troy shrugged. "What happened to right now? Who cares about the future? Let's just think about now, if that's what you're worried about." He smiled softly as he stepped back a little. "So, uh, what's a voice change?" Troy asked slowly.

She took the whiz tek out of her pocket and held it up. "The actual one is better, you don't need DNA. But, this one is in the whiz tek and-"

"Slow down." Troy chuckled. "I'm taking an interest and you're talking faster than a chipmunk on caffeine."

She blushed and avoided his eyes, momentarily taking in his outfit: a red a white chequered shirt open over a white wife beater, some old jeans and a red sweatband in his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think you would be into me anymore."

Troy tossed the rag aside and leaned against the wooden ledge where the tools were lying. "You believe that?"

She shrugged helplessly.

"You still have the locket, right?" He raised his eyebrows, as he spotted the golden charm around her neck.

A small smile spread over her face and she ran up to him, leaping into his arms. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and they stood there, holding each other until she pulled back, just enough so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I know. Me too. I should've at least let you explain. And you can explain absolutely everything to me when I take you to the lake. But, I've got to fix Chad's truck first."

She rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's got an oil leak and the radiator needs water." Troy explained.

Gabriella pulled back and stepped away, aiming the whiz tek at the truck. She pushed a button and turned to Troy, a proud look on her face. "Fixed."

Troy frowned. "What did you do?"

She shrugged. "Just fixed everything on the car. It's simple." She paused for a moment, twisting the gadget in her hands. "Are you sure you're still into me?"

Troy reached out, still leaning against the ledge, and pulled her towards him. "You know something?"

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know."

"Earlier today Chad gave me a piece of his mind and I'm glad he did. He asked me a question. You know what it was? Do I still love you – alien or earthling – no matter what you are? My answer is in that locket." He whispered, kissing her cheek and trailing kisses to her neck.

She closed her eyes in pleasure and secured her arms around his neck. "Troy, can we be serious for a minute?"

He straightened up and rested his forehead on hers. "Baby, is something wrong?"

"Yeah! You do know once I leave, I can't come back, right?" She asked seriously.

Troy swallowed hard, squeezing both of her hands tightly. "Well, no, but now I do." He smiled bravely down at her. "Well, we have a little under three weeks to make this last us a lifetime, okay?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Does that mean you'll take me back?"

He grinned, pulling her body to his own. "Hell to the yeah! You, baby Brie, are my space girl, my star girl, heck, my freaky alien girl and you're going to be mine forever. So, we'll be a few million light years away…You're still mine."

"What?" She whispered. "I don't want to be anyone's. I'm my own person…" She broke from his arms and walked over to the entrance of the garage, staring out at the quiet street. An old car, maybe a student's, drove by and then the street became quiet again. The stars were bright against the dim glow of the street lamps and she immediately spotted Venus.

"Brie?" Troy asked softly.

She shook her head slightly, wrapping her arms back around herself.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms back around her from behind. "Brie…" He whispered, kissing the side of her neck lovingly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be anyone's at all." She mumbled.

Troy nodded, realising what was wrong, and slowly turned her around to face him. "Brie, baby, you're my space girl but that means I'm your guy."

She frowned slightly. "I get a title and you're just my guy?"

Troy shrugged. "Basketball jock doesn't have the same ring to it."

She giggled slightly and looked up. "So, are we cool?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "Yeah. You don't want to destroy the Earth, right?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "We're not evil. The Martians used to be evil but then we signed a peace treaty."

"Okay, we really need to talk about this." He said, chuckling lightly.

"Troy? Is someone there with you?" Julie Danforth asked, opening the door which joined the garage to the kitchen. "Oh, hello Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled broadly. "Hi, Mrs Danforth."

Julie raised her eyebrows at the position they were in. "I guess you really have changed Troy."

Gabriella blushed and shrugged. "Chad's truck is fixed. Can Troy come with me?"

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Gabriella, where?"

"The lake. Calm down." She giggled slightly.

Troy shook his head slightly. "Don't worry. We're not going to do anything. We need to talk about some things anyway."

Julie nodded slightly. "Okay. Do guys know when Chad will be back?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. "You heard from him?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs Danforth. How's Jackson now? Chad said he was a bit ill?"

Julie shook her head. "Don't worry about him. It's just a little fever. I think he was missing me more than anything. It's my husband's birthday this week." She whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean, Chad told me but-" Gabriella started.

Julie smiled softly. "Don't worry, Sweetie. You didn't know. I kind of like this week. I don't know why. Some people would cry, I simply move on with life. Anyway, I'll let you two go. I'll see you later." She stepped back into the house, shutting the door.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "So, Wildcat, I think you should meet my parents."

Troy, with his arm around her waist, started walking out of the garage. He let go of her for a moment and reached up, pushing the garage door back down and turned back to her, breathing out deeply. "I don't know. Do I really want to get involved with an alien girl?" He said jokingly, making her slap his chest. "I thought we were going to the lake?"

Gabriella nodded. "Okay." She felt something drop onto her cheek and she jumped. "What was that?"

Troy shrugged, moving his finger over her cheek and studying it. "It's just the rain."

"Rain?" She asked in confusion. She jumped once again when it started to pour harder. She started to whimper and even through the rain, Troy could see she was crying.

Troy quickly hugged her and kissed her hair. "Shh…Baby, it's just the rain. Don't you have rain?"

She shook her head mutely.

He rubbed her back as they got wetter and wetter. "It's not going to hurt you."

Gabriella pulled back and looked down at the ground, mumbling. "I don't like the rain."

"Well, I'll take you home." He said softly, pulling her close and leading her towards her home.


	18. I need a plan

**A/N: I liked this chapter. Don't own HSM. what did you think of camp rock? It's awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – I need a plan

Taylor smiled softly as Chad allowed her into his house first. "You know, this is the first time I've seen your house. It's nice."

Chad chuckled as he shut the door. "It's usually just me and my mom, unless Jackson's home." He slipped his shoes off, placing them neatly by the wall, and slipped his jacket off, hanging it on a hook.

Taylor followed suit with the shoes and turned around, allowing him to take her jacket off for her. "Where's your dad?"

Chad stayed silent and busied himself by sorting the coats out on the hooks as he turned back around. He pushed past Taylor and stalked into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

"Chad?" She whispered as she followed, swallowing nervously. She had never seen Chad act this way. He had never ignored her. If anything, he had dedicated his entire life for her. She knew that Chad would do anything for her – hence the week of detention he got for beating up fifteen guys – but why wasn't he talking? Usually, she couldn't get him to shut up!

He opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice and slammed the fridge door. He opened a cupboard and pulled two glasses out. "Orange juice okay?" he snapped.

Taylor furrowed her brow and stepped forward so she was standing directly behind him. "Chad!" She exclaimed.

Chad turned around and his eyes shined with unshed tears. He looked down at her and shrugged. "What?"

Taylor's eyes softened and she held his hand. "Look, Chad, I know you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend tonight, I'm not stupid. But, a relationship can only work if those two people talk to each other. I'm finding tonight pretty ironic because you won't talk to me, yet, before tonight, I couldn't get you to shut up! I gave you a chance – a chance you've been begging for, for years! But, you won't talk to me."

"My dad's dead, alright? Is that what you want to hear? It's not what I want to say!" He exclaimed as he left the kitchen, throwing himself onto the couch, face down.

Taylor walked in silently and knelt softly next to his head. She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek as she whispered in his ear. "Shh…Chad, I'm sorry." She rested her head on his shoulder and felt tears well in her eyes. "I didn't know. I didn't mean to yell at you."

He turned his head to her and smiled weakly at her. "I know. I love you so much. And the reason I've been chasing you all of these years is because I know that someday – maybe even tomorrow – you or I won't be here. And all I want is to make you happy. My dad did that for my mom and she is so thankful. And that's all I want for you."

She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want you to be happy too. And I know how to make that happen. I'll be your girlfriend."

Chad's eyes widened and sat up so fast that he fell off of the couch, falling on top of Taylor. "You serious?"

She nodded shyly from underneath him. "I think so. You've done so much for me and I'm not declaring my love for you yet but, I do want to be with you."

Chad leaned down and kissed her fervently, smiling as her arms wound around his neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you so much, Tay."

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

"Chad Michael Danforth! Get off that girl this instant!" Julie's voice rang throughout the house.

Chad looked up as Taylor leaned her head back, meeting Julie's blazing eyes. He sighed deeply and got to his feet, offering Taylor his hand. She accepted and he pulled her up, holding her tightly. "Okay, start yelling and I'll start defending."

Julie's face softened. "Chad, honey, what were doing on top of her?"

"Well, it's kind of funny. I fell off of the couch and fell on top of Taylor…" His voice trailed off as embarrassment took over.

Taylor's cheeks tinted a soft crimson as she snuggled into Chad's side. "We're sorry, Mrs Danforth. It won't happen again."

Julie shook her head in amusement, a smile pulling at her lips. "Okay. Your last chance. You blow this and you won't be allowed in a room alone again."

A tall, muscular man entered the room in a pair of plaid pyjamas. He had the same crazy afro as Chad but it was obvious that it was even messier than usual. "What's with all the ruckus?" He then saw Taylor. "Hey, are you the chick that's had my brother going crazy all these years?"

"I guess so." Taylor whispered as Chad sweetly kissed her forehead.

"Way to go, Little Brother!" Jackson exclaimed as he hugged Chad, ruffling his hair.

Chad laughed and swatted him away. "Hey!"

Julie rolled her eyes at her sons. "Jackson, come on. Let's give these two some time alone. Chad, you can take Taylor home at ten."

"Don't worry, Mrs Danforth. I have a nine O'clock curfew on a school night, anyway." Taylor explained softly.

Julie nodded in understanding. "Well, we'll leave you alone anyway. Come on, Mister." She patted Jackson's back and guided him out of the room.

Chad turned to Taylor, smiling softly. "Right. So, what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." She said timidly.

"Don't be nervous around me." He whispered. "Is coffee okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Milk, no sugar."

He kissed her cheek and smiled softly down at her. "You sit down, turn the TV on and I'll be back, okay?" He left the lounge and took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Gabriella's number, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he turned the kettle on and got two mugs from the cupboards.

"Hello?" Troy's voice asked before the first ring even ended.

"Troy? Why do you have Gabby's phone? I thought you were…" His voice trailed off as he realised the garage door was closed.

"Yeah. Brie came down and we sorted stuff out. Then she used something called a whiz tek and fixed your truck for me. It started to rain and then she got scared. Did you know they don't have rain on Venus?" Troy asked randomly.

Chad spooned the coffee into the mugs and frowned. "No. I can't say I did. She never mentioned it. You know, Troy, this story is fascinating and all, but it doesn't explain why you have her phone."

"Well, she's scared of the rain so I was carrying her home because she didn't want to walk and she fell asleep in my arms, right? So I dropped her home and I'm sitting beside her bed. Her parents used a flash change to change her clothes. You know what that is?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah. We used that for your first date." Chad explained. "But, she'll fill you in. What did you think of her parents?"

Troy chuckled. "Oh, man, they are the funniest people. And they don't know why I'm laughing. They left Brie's room about a half hour ago anyway. I've just been playing her guitar. Do Venusians even have guitars?"

Chad poured the boiled water into the mugs and chuckled to himself. "Yeah. Not many people play but Gabby says she's old-fashioned."

"Oh, right. Well, I gotta go. She's waking up. And I want the details of your date tonight." Chad could almost hear the smirk over the phone.

Chad was about to respond when he heard the click, signalling Troy had hung up. He took the phone from his ear and slipped it into his pocket. "You cheeky so-and-so." He mumbled in amusement as he added the milk. Well, at least Troy seemed happy now. Even if he was confused…

* * *

Troy rushed back to Gabriella's side and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her forehead. "Oh, baby, are you okay now?"

Her eyes closed again briefly. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly, resting his head on her shoulder. "I didn't want to leave you."

She giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly laid on top of her to get into a comfortable position. He kissed her neck lovingly, letting his hands wander down her sides. He pulled back slightly to smile down at her. "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing some curls from her eyes.

"I didn't like it." She muttered, burying her head into his shoulder.

He felt tears soak his shirt and he kissed the top of her head. "Shh…Brie, it's okay. It was just the rain." He kissed her head again before sitting up, pulling her into a sitting position too. He kissed her gently before pulling back and holding her hands. "How come you don't have rain on Venus?"

She shrugged. "The government uses the whiz tek five thousand to get the clouds back to the surface of Venus and distribute water equally throughout the population."

Troy pulled her closer and gave her a sexy smile. "I love it when you talk all scientific."

"That's hardly scientific!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "It is to me."

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "Really? You must think I'm so weird. Being afraid of the rain and all."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Gabriella, I love you no matter what. Remember?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I do."

"And don't worry. This is going to be so special for the both of us, okay?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Troy kissed her gently and hugged her tightly. He needed to think. How could he get her to stay?


	19. Typical man

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't uploaded in, like, forever (slight exagerration maybe?) but I've been really distracted this last week. My friends are all arguing, I was away last weekend, my parents are annoying me (about Camp Rock!) and I just kept going on youtube. Btw, 'A night to remember' is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Typical man

Gabriella jumped as someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see Taylor standing there, grinning. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, my gosh! Chad is so amazing." She said in a dreamy voice, her eyes glazing over.

Gabriella stood there, an amused smile on her face. She clicked her fingers in front of Taylor's eyes and she snapped out of it. "Tay, who are you and what have you done with my friend? The last I heard, you hated him!"

"I know. But, he was having a really bad day and I thought he deserved a chance so I asked him out. And he went all out for me! It was amazing!" She exclaimed, grinning.

Gabriella giggled. "Sounds like you really like him."

"I really do." Taylor laughed.

Gabriella grabbed her upper arms and they started jumping up and down and screaming. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you very much." Chad's voice said smoothly as came up behind her, hugging both of the young girls.

Gabriella furrowed her brow as Chad kissed Taylor sweetly, removing his arm from Gabriella's shoulders. "Guys? I'm still here."

Chad waved a dismissive hand and slowly wound his arms around Taylor's waist.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay. Wait a minute, though. Was she this hooked on Troy? It's possible. She felt a vibration in her pocket and took her cell phone out, opening the message from Troy.

_Meet me on the rooftop. Troy x_

She giggled slightly and slipped the phone back in her pocket, turning back to Chad and Taylor. "I'm going now." She said loudly.

Chad broke away from Taylor and twisted his head to face Gabriella, winking. "That's fine by us." He turned back to Taylor, kissing her gently once again.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around in one swift movement, heading towards the cafeteria. Soon enough, she was running up the stairs happily, jumping into Troy's awaiting arms. She giggled as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "Hey."

He kissed her softly. "Hey. You okay?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Except seeing Chad and Tay."

Troy chuckled, holding her tighter. "He still owes me the details of last night. Thank you for explaining everything to me. It couldn't have been easy. Me being an earthling and all."

"It's not your fault you don't understand." She whispered.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Troy asked in a mock-stern voice as he pulled back, leading her to the bench.

They both sat down and Gabriella shrugged in a non-committed kind of way. "Maybe…"

He chuckled. "I meant what I said, you know. About us making this last us a lifetime."

She nodded. "I know. And I meant what I said. That I'm sorry about leaving."

Troy leaned over and started to kiss her neck gently, his arms curling around her waist. "I know, baby." He straightened up and held her hands. "But, let's not think about that. Like I said, it's all about right now."

She nodded, smiling gently. "Okay. So, you're cool with me being a freaky alien girl?"

He chuckled, kissing her softly. "Of course I am. I mean, it freaked me out a little but when my freaky alien girl is so beautiful, how can I resist?" He murmured as he pulled her closer to his body.

She blushed, burying her nose into his neck and he stroked her back rhythmically. "Troy?"

"Hmmm?" He replied in relaxation.

She sat up and his eyes opened in surprise. "I want to tell Taylor."

Troy furrowed his brow. "Huh? Which part? Your home or the other part that I have a feeling you're dragging me into?"

"No, no, no." She said desperately. "I mean, yes, but I won't if you don't want me to. I just want to tell her because she's like my best friend. And now she's going out with Chad…It made sense in my head. It doesn't matter." She stood up, smoothing her skirt out.

Troy stood up too and took her hands softly. "Hey, I never said that. I just now how you wanted to keep this a secret."

"Just Taylor." Gabriella promised as she kissed his cheeks, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Troy nodded. "Just Taylor." He whispered.

* * *

Taylor giggled during break as Chad dragged her through the busy hallways, dodging other students and teachers. "Chad, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He called over the noise.

She rolled her eyes. "Chad!" She exclaimed and he came to stop, turning to face her.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Tell me." She whispered.

Chad sighed. "I need to tell you something. But, not here. It's nothing bad but I don't know how you'll react to it."

She frowned up at him. "Is it to do with Gabriella?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't think it's bad. In fact, I think it's really, really good. But, I don't know what you'll think. Do you trust me?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed her forehead, both of them suddenly oblivious to the crowd milling around them. "Then just follow me and don't ask questions. If you keep this up, people will think you wear the pants in this relationship."

"I suppose people would. And we don't want that." She said jokingly.

"_I _don't want that. I've got a rep to protect." He said proudly, flicking his collar.

Taylor rolled her eyes, giggling. "What rep?"

Chad grabbed her hand again and turned around, holding his head high. "For your own good, I am going to pretend I did not hear that."

Taylor shook her head, smiling slightly as she was pulled along by her boyfriend. "Chad, you're crazy."

He nodded. "Yeah. I am." He pulled her into a science lab and Taylor saw Gabriella sat at one of the stations, the copy of 'A Hollywood ending' that Troy bought her was spread out in front of her.

"Gabby? What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, glancing from Chad to Gabriella and back again.

Gabriella looked up and smiled. "Hi, Tay." She closed the book and stood up, walking over to them. "I'm here because I want to tell you something."

"But, Chad needs to tell me something." Taylor said apologetically.

"It's the same thing." Chad said softly.

Gabriella nodded. "Tay, the thing is, you don't know Troy Bolton. You go on and on about how he's a player and a self-centred jock but he's not. He's a lot like Chad. Except he's smart." She nudged Chad's shoulder with her own.

He chuckled. "I'd agree with that."

"I wouldn't. I don't want to be like you." Troy said as he walked in, bumping knuckles with his best friend.

"What's going on?" Taylor demanded.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella all glanced at each other and the latter swallowed nervously, grasping Troy's hand in her own. "I'm Troy's girlfriend."

Taylor regarded her for a moment. "Really?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of complicated and really confusing. We kind of got together on Friday, then broke up on Monday and got back together last night. I think."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah. Tay, if you're mad or you don't agree or whatever, fine! But, don't tell anyone. Sharpay already hates me."

Taylor looked at Troy. "You made her get all excited and talk twice the speed of light?"

"Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed. She buried her face into Troy's chest as Taylor laughed. "It's not funny."

Troy raised his eyebrows at Taylor. "She did, huh?"

Gabriella pulled back and glared at Troy. "Stop asking questions!" She turned to Taylor and her face softened. "So, are you okay with it?"

"Well, I mean, not really. To me, he's still an arrogant pig. No offence." She said to Troy.

He held a hand up. "None taken. But, Taylor, when I say I'm not the guy I used to be, I am but the guy in middle school. Remember that guy? The guy who you used to be friends with. I was a jerk since freshman year and I'm sorry. But, you don't understand." He tried desperately.

Gabriella looked at him and squeezed his hand. She saw the desperation and need in his eyes and for that split second, she realised that he wasn't thinking about her. He knew how much Taylor's approval meant to her and she knew he was trying so hard so that Taylor would be able to see how much he had changed. She could have cried. He was so dedicated her and knew exactly what to do to make her smile. And then she had a thought…Maybe, if it had been any other girl, she had a feeling that Troy would have let it slide and wouldn't have bothered.

Chad looked at Taylor. "Tay, they just want a chance. Gabby's your friend, right?"

Taylor sighed and nodded. "Yeah. She is. But, Troy, you hurt her and you will not be able to have children because I will personally castrate you!"

Troy's hand slowly moved and he covered his private area, avoiding Taylor's eyes. "I won't hurt her." He whispered.

Taylor looked at Chad. "Well, Chad is giving you a chance. And Gabby is obviously happy. I'm promising anything but; I'll give you a chance. _One _chance. You blow it and I'm out."

Troy nodded, finally relaxing after her fierce threat and removed his hand from between his legs. "Deal." He shared a smile with Taylor and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Deal?" She turned to Gabriella and rolled her eyes. "Typical man."


	20. A storm in a school

**A/N: What do you think? lol. btw, Jimmie and Donnie are from HSM3. For reference. Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 20 – A storm in a school

Sharpay stormed menacingly through the hallways and her visible anger coursed a clear path through the throng of students. How was this possible? Well, it _was_ impossible, right? Along the way, she spotted Ryan talking to Martha against some lockers and she rolled her eyes in disgust. Trust her brother to be flirting at a time like this. She grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away, still strutting down the corridor.

Ryan stumbled after her, swatting her hand away. "What is it, Sharpay?"

Martha was following curiously and grasped Ryan's hand. "Has she officially lost it?" She whispered.

Ryan shrugged as they both struggled to keep up with the furious cheerleader. "Sharpay, what is wrong?"

Sharpay stayed silent, her heels clicking rhythmically throughout the hallway. Her eyes moved back and fore, making it clear she was searching for something…well, some_one_. Two sophomores who were talking excitedly about the upcoming basketball game were in Sharpay's way and her glare became even more intense.

Ryan and Martha glanced wearily at each other and they could imagine that if the world was a cartoon, they were sure that smoke would be blowing out of Sharpay's ears and a path of fire trailing behind her. "Please get out of the way." Ryan quietly prayed for the sophomores. "Please, I beg you."

Martha squeezed his hand and smiled faintly. "She should come with a warning label."

"Out of my way!" Sharpay barked and the two boys blinked simultaneously before turning back to their previous conversation.

"Donnie, I'm telling you: we are totally getting the championships back from the Knights'." The boy with a skater-style hat and long, dark blonde hair said determinedly to his friend.

His African-American friend grinned. "I know, right? With Troy on the team, there is no way we can lose."

"I said move." Sharpay yelled more forcefully.

Donnie raised his eyebrows. "Just move around us…"

Sharpay screamed in frustration, a silence settling over the hall. She knew these two boys. She knew them too well. They were sophomores on the basketball team and huge fans of Troy and Chad. While she had been dating Troy, they had begged, pleaded and attempted to bribe Troy's phone number out of her every chance they got. "Just get out of my way!" She growled.

Donnie stepped aside. "Jimmie, I think you better do what she says."

"Why?" Jimmie asked, holding a gaze with the head cheerleader. "She never did anything for us."

Donnie gripped his friend's shoulder tightly. "I meant so we live to see tomorrow, idiot." He hissed in Jimmie's ear as he dragged him away.

Sharpay continued her pursuit down the corridor and saw Jason leaning against a locker, saying something to Kelsi which made her giggle timidly. Her anger raged more, if possible, and she grabbed Jason's arm, pulling him along, knowing Kelsi would follow obediently.

Kelsi shocked Jason, and herself, when she grabbed his hand. When he looked over at her, he saw a look of fear in her eyes. He squeezed her petite hand and then they both concentrated on keeping up with the fired-up girl.

Jason tapped Ryan's shoulder and leant forward slightly. "Dude, what's happened? She found out the cafeteria serves food with too many carbs?"

Ryan shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

Sharpay suddenly, against her will, grabbed the back of Zeke's shirt and he stumbled into the group that was following. He looked startled at the others and straightened his shirt out. "What was that about?"

"Follow!" Sharpay ordered and the five teenagers glanced at each other before sprinting after her.

They entered the theatre and Kelsi snuggled further into Jason's side, fear taking over her usual shy personality. "Jase?"

"Hmmmm?" He whispered.

"I'm scared." She whimpered, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Kels, she won't hurt you, I promise. Remember when I was a bully? That was because I was scared of Troy. But, I picked up a few things. Don't worry." He promised her, kissing her cheek.

Sharpay stood on the stage and she turned to the other four. "Do any of you know what goes on this school at all?"

They glanced at each other wearily. "Well, there's a bake sale coming up." Zeke tried quietly, his eyes focused on the floor.

"A-and the drama assignment," Kelsi whispered.

"The basketball game," Jason added.

"The dance competition," Martha offered.

"No!" Sharpay screamed, pacing up and down on the stage. "I'm talking about important stuff! Like who the captain and co-captain of the basketball team are dating."

They glanced at each other unsurely.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." Sharpay started.

"We knew about that." Jason stated. "He came up to everyone on the team and jumped up and down in excitement."

Sharpay glared at him. "And you didn't think to tell me?" She screeched. She breathed out deeply, trying to restrain the urge to slap every single one of these socially deprived dim-wits. Sure, Jason and Zeke were jocks, but they weren't as popular as Troy and Chad…and definitely not her. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." She said finally.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. _They got together? _"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez? Our friend?" Ryan queried, his hand dropping from Martha's.

Sharpay rolled her eyes impatiently and rested her hand on her hip. "Yes, you muppet!" **(A/N: no offence to the muppets. They rock!)**

"Why are you telling us this?" Martha asked.

"Because," Sharpay snapped, making them all jump. "It's wrong. All of it is wrong! A jock and a nerd? That's never happened before!"

Jason quickly dropped Kelsi's hand and she looked startled and hurt. He must've noticed because he shook his head, ever so slightly, letting her know they needed to talk. "And I'm guessing you want to break them up?"

Sharpay nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Sherlock."

"But, if they are together-" Ryan started.

"They are!" Sharpay protested.

"Gabby's our friend…" He started.

Sharpay sighed. This would take some work. "You all know how Troy is. If you're her friend, you'll break them up now to stop the pain that will come later on."

Ryan glanced at Martha and Kelsi uneasily. Maybe she had a point…

* * *

Chad laughed, throwing a fry at Gabriella. "You, my friend, can shut up."

She poked her tongue out. "Just because my boyfriend is better than you."

Taylor giggled. "Excuse me? Chad is pretty fantastic."

"Thank you, love-monkey." He crooned, nuzzling her nose with his.

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other. "Love-monkey?" He whispered.

"No problem, stroodle-pop." She crooned back.

"Stroodle-pop?" Gabriella giggled, inter-twining her fingers with Troy's.

They were all in an empty classroom with their lunches. Troy and Gabriella had debated telling them about the rooftop garden but had decided against it. Troy shook his head in dismay. "And you say I'm hooked."

Chad shrugged. "I do say I'm hooked."

"I'm more hooked!" Troy protested.

"No way! I've loved Tay way longer."

"Because I didn't know Brie!" Troy shot back.

Taylor and Gabriella turned their head in amusement when each boy spoke. Taylor leant closer to her friend. "How did this start out?"

Gabriella shrugged, laughing when Troy threw some cheese at Chad which landed in his afro. "Troy, behave."

Troy immediately sat back down next to her, grasping her hand. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I see who wears the pants in your relationship." Chad smirked.

"Danforth, get over here and clean up your mess." Taylor ordered.

Chad dashed to the desk and picked up the rubbish he had created through lunch and dumped it in the bin before sitting back next to Taylor, grinning proudly. "Okay, Tay?"

Troy chuckled as he and Gabriella stood up. "I think we should go. Class starts in ten minutes."

Gabriella stood up and she kissed him softly. "That should tide you over until tonight."

Troy smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. It will. Come on, then."

Troy made sure to put on a look that told everybody he was hanging out with Chad as he left the room. "Dude, you are so…" His voice trailed off at the sight in front of him.

Taylor came next and gasped.

Chad stepped next to Taylor, his brow creasing until he spotted it, his fists clenching together.

Gabriella was the last out of the classroom, her smile faltering into a watery frown as she saw everyone laughing at her. She saw what was spray-painted on the lockers behind the crowd of students and felt physically sick.

The school knew about Blake.


	21. Repeated history

**A/N: I re-uploaded because I left something out. Btw, I'm editing this so it's an original story and send it to a publisher's (my sister's idea, not mine) so if you see a new book in the shops, that's me :P**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Repeated history

Kesli rolled her eyes impatiently as Jason locked the door of the music room. "Jason, let me out of here." She tried to push past him but he gripped her wrists tightly, preventing her from moving. "Let me go!" She ordered, attempting – and failing – to kick him.

"Not until I explain." He said sternly, looking down at her.

She finally relented, not wanting him to touch her. "Whatever." She muttered, allowing him to pull her to the piano and he sat down on the stool. He attempted to pull her onto his lap but she wouldn't budge.

"Kels, please! Stop being difficult." He demanded, letting her go.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief. "Me? You're the one who asked me to the movies earlier and the minute Sharpay mentions the status quo you ignore me!"

Jason cowered back. He had never seen Kelsi so fired up, so full of rage. Her eyes were blazing, her anger filling her up to the brim. "Kels, let me explain."

"Explain what? That the second your friends and the school come into the picture, you're ashamed of me!" A tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head in dismay, turning around to run to the door.

Before she reached her destination, Jason grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall, looking down on her softly. "Listen, it's complicated. You and I both know what we're doing for Troy and Gabriella is wrong and I don't know about you, but I'm really guilty because of it. I truly believe that Troy has changed and he won't break her heart. But that doesn't stop people. They don't think about if people might actually be happy."

Kelsi struggled in his arms and he held her more firmly. "Where are you going with this?"

"I want to be with you. But, I don't want either of us to get hurt. That's why I've ignored you since we were in the auditorium, planning Troy and Gabriella's break-up." He said breathlessly, looking her in the eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not like Troy Bolton? Or how he used to be or whatever?" She asked quietly.

He kissed her cheek tenderly as he whispered in her ear. "You'll have to trust me."

Kelsi swallowed, her nerves taking over. Sure, she liked Jason. She'd liked him for a while but now he was actually asking him out, she didn't know what to think. Would she wake up any second because of the bad-timing of her alarm clock? She stared up at him, an impassive look on her face. "Prove it."

"Kels, listen, right now, as we're here, Gabriella is going to be heart-broken. I don't want that to be you." He said softly.

She nodded slightly. "Okay." She replied.

He smiled in relief and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. "So, you'll go out with me? Like as in my girlfriend?"

"But, you said you don't want me to be hurt…" She started in confusion.

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes gentle. He stroked her cheek lovingly and kissed her forehead. "That's what I was getting to. I don't want us to tell people. No one at all. Our parents can know but not our friends. No one."

"I've never lied to Ry, Martha or Taylor before." She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Exactly. Think about what we're all doing to Troy and Gabriella. Please, Kelsi." He pleaded, dropping to his knees and holding one of her hands to his chest.

She giggled at the sight of him and knelt down too, resting her hands on his shoulder. "Okay. I'd like that."

"May I kiss you?" He whispered, stroking her cheek before letting his hand trail down to rest on the side of her neck.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

He leaned and kissed her sweetly, pulling back to look into her chocolate eyes. "Thank you, Kelsi. For everything."

* * *

Gabriella stood, frozen, as her humiliation continued. She saw some cheerleaders laughing and pointing at her and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. The only ones who knew about Blake were Troy, Chad and Ryan, right? And Ryan wouldn't tell anyone…right? Gabriella realised there was one more person who knew what had happened. Blake himself. If he had talked to a cheerleader or anyone on the football team since he was expelled, that would explain how it got out.

A cheerleader stepped forward, grinning evilly. "Too scared to do grown up things, huh, geeky Gabby?"

Gabriella swallowed nervously and the flow of tears became stronger. She stared at the cheerleader before moving her gaze to the other people who were mumbling and laughing at her. She gripped Chad's hand tightly as she buried her nose into his back.

"Leave her alone!" Chad roared, turning around to embrace her tightly. He kissed her hair and rocked her back and fore comfortingly.

Troy stayed silent as he folded his arms. He felt the anger boiling up inside of him like a kettle at the sickening act someone had pulled and he turned to Taylor to whisper softly to her. "Who would do this?"

Taylor raised her eyebrows at Troy. "You have to ask? Everyone knows Sharpay resents you since you broke up with her. If she talked to Blake…"

Troy nodded. "It makes sense."

"Oh, my god. You're so frigid, Gabriella." Zeke laughed from the crowd, wanting nothing than to please Sharpay.

A growl escaped Troy's throat, a strangled noise which he tried hard to muffle. His hands curled into fists at what his friend just said. "How can he say that?" He hissed to Taylor.

"Troy, I know Gabby wants to keep you a secret but right now you need to make a choice. She needs comforting and right now Chad can't do that. You need to let the entire school know how much you care for her. And how far you will go to protect her." Taylor said sternly.

Troy felt like history was repeating itself, for he didn't need to think twice about the choice which had opened up in front of him. He silently prayed that he wouldn't do that much damage before he charged towards Zeke and threw a punch at him. "How dare you say that about her?" He turned around angrily, taking Gabriella from Chad's arms into his.

She sobbed into his chest as her arms locked around his torso. She lifted her head slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." He said softly, kissing her forehead. He stepped away slightly, his hand grasping her. "Whoever did this has a really sick mind!" He yelled, making Gabriella jump slightly. "Gabriella was scared, so what? She wants to make her first time special, so what? You want to make a big deal about it, come to me first. She's smart she wants to wait and make her first time be something that's worth it. I wish I had had the sense to do that. Now I regret becoming who I was. But, not who I am today." He turned to Gabriella and pulled her towards him. "And I owe that to you." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her softly.

The entire hallway gasped and Zeke finally got to his feet. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Troy pulled back and shot him an irritated look. "How do you have the guts to speak to me?" He growled. He turned back to Gabriella. "Brie, you okay?"

She shook her head. "I want to go home." She mumbled, looking at the floor.

Troy nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her through the crowd towards the front entrance. He got his cell phone out and dialled Jack's cell phone. "Dad?"

"Son, why are you calling me?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Dad, go to the main corridor. I'm taking Brie to our house, okay?" Troy explained quickly.

"What?" Jack demanded. "What are you talking about…" His voice trailed off.

"You're in the main corridor, right?" Troy asked knowingly as he approached his truck, Gabriella snuggled into his side.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, Troy, I'll talk to you at home. Call Gabriella's parents, okay?" Jack asked before the line went dead.

Troy put his phone into his pocket before unlocking his truck and helping Gabriella in. He made his way to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat and looked at his girlfriend. "Brie?"

"Can I go home?" She muttered, looking out of the window.

Troy clicked his seatbelt and held her hand softly. "Of course, baby. I'm taking you there now. Well, to my house."

"No!" She pulled her hand away, resting it in her lap. "I want Venus. I wish I never came here."

"But…" Troy started as he turned the key in the ignition. "That means we wouldn't have met." He said quietly.

She nodded, tears in her eyes, as she turned to him. "And I'm sorry, Troy. It must sound horrible but, I keep wondering why I couldn't have been an Earthling or you a Venusian! It's not fair."

Troy sighed as he came to a stop at a red light. He turned his head to her and shrugged in response. "I guess, it just wasn't meant to be." He whispered. "But, fate is a weird and wonderful thing. If we're meant to be, then we'll be together. Maybe in this lifetime, maybe in heaven. We'll be together." He unlocked the hand break and pulled off, driving smoothly down the highway.

Gabriella swallowed as she turned back to the scenery that was passing her by. _Another lifetime… _Could she wait that long to be with Troy? Well, they were meant to be together, right? And Troy was really into her… Maybe he was worth it. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, signalling to make a right turn.

"I…" She swallowed hard as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered.

Troy's eyes widened as he quickly pulled into the closest lay-by. He un-clicked his seatbelt and turned his upper body to face her. "What?"

"I love you." She said quietly, blushing deeply. She looked nervously up at him, feeling as if she had said the wrong thing.

He smiled at her adoringly before reaching over to brush his lips against hers. "I love you too. I told you that on our first date. Remember? I'm in love with you, Gabriella Montez. And nothing can change that." He kissed her forehead, smiling softly at her.

She giggled. "Does Chad know you're a love sick teenager?"

Troy nodded seriously. "Yeah. Remember the argument earlier? I'm winning."

She beamed up at him happily, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Troy. You always know how to turn my frown upside-down."

"It's my job. I'm your boyfriend." He whispered softly. "Come on, I'll take you to my house and we'll watch a movie."


	22. Convincing Jack

**A/N: This chapter is quite...I can't describe it. lol. Check it out! Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Convincing Jack

Gabriella stared up at Troy's chin, smiling gently. His eyes were trained on the television and his hand was stroking her hair steadily. Her head was resting in his lap and she had traced every feature of his face over twenty times and she hadn't gotten tired of it. She wondered why he had chosen her out of all of the beautiful girls in the school who weren't afraid of getting close to a guy. He had already proven himself to her by punching his best friend and facing up to the entire school to protect her. And she knew exactly how to prove herself to him.

"Troy?" She asked softly.

Troy tore his eyes away from 'Star Wars' and looked down on her. "What is it, Baby?"

"Why are you watching this?" She asked, glancing towards the TV before returning her gaze to her boyfriend.

He furrowed his brow. "I thought you'd like it. Being in space and all."

She giggled, sitting up. "I've seen it all before."

"Where was the Earth in all of this?"

"It didn't happen here. It's…complicated." She mumbled. "But, that doesn't matter. Thank you for what you did today. It's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me."

Troy reached for her hand and he raised her knuckles to his lips before allowing her hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "Think nothing of it." He whispered as his eyes fluttered open and he looked lovingly over at Gabriella. "I love you and I'd do anything for you. You need to know that."

She nodded, letting her hand drop from his face and she moved into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I know."

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered after a moment of holding each other.

Gabriella furrowed her brow as she sat up straighter. "What is it?" She asked unsurely.

He pulled her back towards him and sighed. "You know you said how Venusians can only make love if they're attracted to that person?"

Gabriella swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. "Yeah…"

"Does that mean you can't make love to someone when you go home?" Troy asked quietly, avoiding her eyes.

She nodded, forcing herself not to burst into sobs the second the words left his mouth. "I guess it does. Troy, are you trying to make me upset?" She asked impatiently, not liking the fact that she was being constantly reminded about how her time with Troy was limited.

"No, no, no!" He cried desperately, sitting up straighter and gripping her hands tightly. "Baby, I didn't mean that, I was just…" His voice trailed off, not knowing if he should continue.

Gabriella nodded slightly in realisation and she stood up. "I…need the bathroom." She mumbled, walking out of the lounge.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and slouched back, closing his eyes. Now she thought that was all he wanted! But, it wasn't like that anymore. He had told her plenty of times that he was a better person because of her and that he loved her. And she was literally the first girl, other than his mother and sister, who he had told he loved her. Love hadn't even occurred to him in the past. It was just lust with those cheerleaders.

He opened his eyes when he heard the front door open and close and a few seconds later, Lucille stood in the doorway of the lounge. "Hi Mom," He whispered.

She smiled sadly and sat down next to him, throwing her keys onto the coffee table. "Your father called me. Are you okay?"

Troy nodded reluctantly, looking like he was a young child, sulking. "I'm fine. It's Gabriella I'm worried about." He paused slightly. "Mom, can I ask you something? It's kind of embarrassing but I need to ask you."

Lucille frowned as she crossed her legs, one over the other. "Honey, you can ask me anything you want."

Troy took a deep breath. "Listen, I know you and Dad don't trust me since I told you I used to be a player and I slept with all of those girls but, I want your permission to make love to Gabriella."

Lucille regarded her son for a moment. He seemed genuinely serious about Gabriella and she knew he didn't want to hurt her. "Troy, I know you love her but-"

"But, what? I love her and she loves me. She leaves in, like, two weeks. I don't want to have to wonder…" He whispered.

Lucille nodded slowly. "Okay. I give you my permission. But, you need to ask your dad and you can't force her into it!"

Troy shook his head frantically. "I wouldn't ever!"

Gabriella walked back into the lounge; her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh, hello Mrs Bolton."

Lucille smiled at her warmly as she stood up. "You know you can call me Lucille."

Gabriella nodded and glanced at Troy uneasily. "Thank you. Where's Justin and Keely?"

"Oh, well, I wasn't working today and we had gone to the park and then Jack called me to tell me what happened so I dropped them off at my parents' place before I came home. I'm sorry, Honey." Lucille said sincerely, stroking her arm.

Gabriella nodded, tears springing into her eyes once again. "Me too."

Lucille glanced uneasily between the two teenagers before she clapped her hands together, attempting to break the awkward silence which now lingered in the room like the putrid odour of fish. "I better go and start dinner." She left the room after touching Gabriella's shoulder once more, knowing they needed some privacy.

Troy got to his feet. "Brie, you know I didn't mean anything by that."

She nodded, looking at her feet before raising her head. "I'm sorry for running off like that. It's just that when you started saying that, Blake and Sharpay and who you used to be start to haunt me and sometimes I think you're too good to be true." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shrugged in self-pity.

Troy reached across, stroking her cheek. "Hey, don't say that. You're the one who is too good to be true. You're amazing and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. As for what I said, I want to make love to you but only if you're ready and I need to talk to my parents anyway. They don't really trust me since they found out how I used to be a player." He said softly, resting his forehead on hers.

She gave him a watery smile and entwined their fingers together. "I know."

* * *

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek as he stood up from his position on the floor. "I'll be back in a second, Baby, okay?"

Gabriella looked up from playing with Keely and Justin and smiled brightly, having cheered up immensely since the afternoon's awkward situation. "Okay." She turned her attention back to Keely, who was lying between her legs, and felt him stroke her hair one last time.

Troy made his way towards the kitchen and turned around one last time to watch Gabriella play with his brother and sister. His mouth spread into a grin as thoughts of his future flashed through his mind. He knew fully well that she was leaving and going back to Venus but if – he momentarily cursed the word – she stayed, his life would literally be perfect. They would graduate from East High and go to college together – he would study basketball and she would study whatever made her happy. They would graduate college and get married and have little blue-eyes, brown-haired children. They would grow old together and die in each other's arms.

His grin faded when reality kicked in and he realised that he needed tonight to be perfect and for that to happen, he needed his father's permission. He walked into the kitchen and shut the door which connected the two rooms. He turned around and saw Jack sitting at the island, reading the newspaper, while Lucille started cooking dinner. "Dad?"

Jack looked up and smiled sympathetically at his son. "What's up, Troy?"

Lucille glanced at Troy and raised her eyebrows before tuning back to chopping up carrots.

Troy sat down opposite his father and picked up a pen that Jack had discarded after completing the crossword. "Dad, I've already spoken to Mom about this but I want your approval before I go for it."

Jack folded his newspaper and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Troy reassured him. "It's just that I know that Brie is leaving in about two weeks and I know you don't trust me since I confessed I slept with all of those girls but I want to make love to Gabriella. Mom has given me the okay but I really want this. If you love me and want me to be happy, you will let me do this." He cried desperately.

Jack looked at Lucille in surprise. "You said he could?"

Lucille sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "Jack, think about it. Troy's smart. There haven't been any pregnancies and he seems to really love Gabriella. I have warned him not to force her-"

"And I said I wouldn't force her into anything." Troy interrupted.

Jack moved his head slightly, looking down at the surface before returning his gaze to Troy. "Troy, you just admitted that she's leaving. Isn't that a reason not to make love?"

Troy stood up, frowning. His eyes blazed dangerously that his father was causing upon him. "Dad! Please, I'm begging you. I don't even know if she wants to, but give me the chance!"

Lucille walked over and touched Jack's hand. "Jack, think about it."

Jack stood up and looked at her in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

"Dad!" Troy exclaimed. "Think about it logically. I came to you two about something most teenagers wouldn't dream about asking their parents. But, I did because I wanted you to see I'm serious about her and I wanted you to see me as mature and responsible! I know you and Mom haven't trusted me since what I said and the only reason you let me be with Gabriella all this time is because you trust her. But, just for to know, I may have come to you for permission, but at the end of the day, I will do what I want to make sure Gabriella is happy. You need to know that." His usual pale-blue eyes had darkened to almost a grey.

Lucille squeezed Jack's hand. "Jack…" She whispered gently.

Jack looked at her and felt his heart crumble. Lucille, no matter how many times he denied it, was his world and was his single, most important priority. Troy, Justin and Keely were important but, at the end of the day, Lucille was his life. He finally relented with a sigh and nodded. "Okay. You have tonight. We'll stay at your grandparents' and we'll be back in time for you to go to school."

A smile spread over Troy's face and he rushed over to his parents, hugging them both tightly. "Thank you so much!" He pulled back and grinned happily.

Too bad his happiness wouldn't last.


	23. A night alone

**A/N: Well, this is it! The big night. Nothing graphic, don't worry. But, it's really sweet :P Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 23 – A night alone

Jack picked Keely up and cradled her in his arms. She was bundled up in a blanket and Jack had his jacket on. He looked up as both Troy and Gabriella got to their feet. He allowed Gabriella to nurse Keely one last time as they all talked. "Now, we'll be back here for eight, so you two have plenty of time to get ready."

"Justin!" Lucille scolded as her hands worked furiously to get her son's coat zipped up.

Gabriella giggled as she handed the baby back to Jack. "Justin, behave for your Mommy and Daddy."

Justing frowned as he folded his arms in protest. "But, I don't need a coat!"

Lucille sighed as she straightened up. "Fine." She hugged Troy and then Gabriella. "You behave and be safe. You've both had dinner but if you get hungry, there's some pasta salad in the fridge."

Troy nodded, hugging Justin goodbye. "I know, Mom." He straightened up and grasped Gabriella's hand, entwining their fingers.

Lucille finally nodded. "Come on, Jack. We had better go."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. We've got our cell phones if you need us."

Troy smiled at their concern. "Yes, but I'm a big boy now."

Lucille kissed his forehead. "You'll always be my baby boy. No questions asked." She picked Justin up and rested him on her hip.

Jack chuckled. "Well, see you two in the morning." He walked out of the lunge, with Lucille following, and the two teenagers waited until the click of the door rang through the house.

Troy brought Gabriella into his arms and looked down at her, his eyes as soft as a feather. "Gabriella, we don't have to do this, you know."

Gabriella nodded after a moment. "I know that. But, what if I want to?"

He smiled gently and leaned down to connect his lips with hers. "Then I guess we should go upstairs."

She smiled nervously in response and allowed him to drop her hand, stepping away from her. She watched as he wandered around the room, closing the curtains and turning lights off. "Troy?"

"What is it?" He mumbled as he tried to figure out how to turn the lamp of the fish tank off.

"I'm scared." She whispered, folding her hands and looking down at the ground like a naughty child.

Troy finally flipped the switch and straightened up, walking towards her, holding her hands. "Baby, we don't have to. I don't mind."

She shook her head frantically, finally looking up. "I want to but I know that a girl's first time hurts and I'm scared."

Troy frowned. "It hurts on Venus too?"

"The one thing we kept the same." She replied. "But, that's not important. Will you be gentle?"

"Baby Brie, I don't want to hurt you. We don't have to do this." He whispered, kissing her forehead before holding her tightly and burying his nose into her hair.

She sniffed into his chest and pulled back. "I want to, though." She whispered. "But, I mean, I won't know what I'll be doing or-"

Troy kissed her sweetly, cutting her off. "Baby, you will fantastic and all you have to do is tell me if I do something you don't like and I'll stop."

She nodded. "Okay." She whispered as she allowed him to pull her up the stairs.

* * *

Troy's thumb softly stroked Gabriella's arm as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. He had no idea how long he'd been awake but he would've guessed about an hour. Gabriella's head was resting comfortably resting on his chest, the covers lying over her body, and her breathing was slow and steady. His mind kept wandering to the activity he had participated in only a mere two hours ago and just the thought of it took his breath away.

He knew she had been hurting and he was going to stop the second he saw her tears but she had quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and murmured that it was a good kind of pain. But, as soon as her painful moans and tears had subsided, and the pleasure started, she had been absolutely amazing.

"Hmmm…" Gabriella muttered as she stirred, her hand reaching blindly for Troy's. As soon as she grasped his hand, she entwined their fingers together.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked softly, looking down at her.

Gabriella groaned from tiredness and shifted her head to look at him. "I'm amazing." She avoided his eyes momentarily. "Was it okay?" She mumbled, moving so she was lying next to him.

"Okay?" He asked in disbelief. "Baby, it was absolutely…astounding. I loved every second of it." He whispered lovingly, kissing her bare shoulder.

She giggled. "I know you don't mean that."

He looked down at her, brushing some curls from her eyes. "How do you know?"

She shrugged after a moment and giggled. "Okay, I don't know. But, I guessed that because it was my first time and I'm not an earthling, that…"

"It wouldn't be as good as those cheerleaders?" He asked knowingly. He sighed softly as he laid down next to her and held her tightly, whispering in her ear. "Baby, you were way better than any of those cheerleaders because I know something. Actually two things. I know that I love you so very much. And I know you love me too."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she leaned up to kiss him. "Have I ever told you how romantic you are?"

"No. But, you can start now." He grinned. His smile faltered as he held her even more tightly. "Baby, are you, you know, sore?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But, don't worry. I know you were as gentle as you could have been."

Troy shifted uncomfortably before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he faced away from her.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"Hmmm…" He answered.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Troy turned to her and smiled admiringly when she was wrapping the sheet tighter around her body. Another difference between her and the cheerleaders: she didn't like to show her body off. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Brie, I hate the fact that I hurt you."

She smiled softly. "That's what you're worried about?"

He nodded silently. "Yeah. I hated that. I mean, I loved it, don't get me wrong and you were fantastic, but when I first entered you and you started crying, I just…I don't know. But, I hated that!"

She giggled and pulled on his hand, which was still stroking her cheek, making him fall forward, landing on top of her. "Don't worry about me, okay? Look, it hurt but, the second time is better. And it was worth it because now I feel like its okay to go home."

Troy smiled softly as he kissed her neck. "Now I know what love is, we'll be okay." He whispered as he lifted his head to look down at her. "Because not even a thousand miles can keep us apart. And one day, we'll be together. I promise."

Gabriella suddenly sat up, forcing Troy to roll over unceremoniously. "That's it! We've got the storyline and the costumes but this will make it truly original! Troy, you're a genius!"

"Thank you." He said brightly, but his smile faltered. "Why am I a genius and what are you talking about?"

"The project. If we have a song, that will get us extra marks. Ms Darbus loves musicals and it's the scene where they first meet. It'll be easy." She exclaimed excitedly.

Troy chuckled. "Wow. We make love and you're still thinking about school."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before settling back against the pillows. "Whatever."

Troy chuckled as he moved his arms back around her. "I love you, Brie."

She snuggled into his chest and smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

After making love a second time, Troy and Gabriella had finally caught up on their sleep and were eating breakfast downstairs. Gabriella had used the flash change and was now wearing a soft yellow dress with a white cardigan. She smiled at Troy as he rested his hand on her knee under the table. "This breakfast is amazing."

Troy shrugged modestly. "It's just scrambled eggs and toast. That's as far as my cooking skills go."

Gabriella giggled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "And, don't worry. I won't get pregnant."

"You sure?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriella nodded. "I won't bother explaining it to you."

"I wouldn't." Troy chuckled. As hard as Gabriella tried to explain how things on Venus worked, she never could get him to understand.

The front door opened and Jack and Lucille walked in, Keely in Lucille's arms. "Hey, Troy." She said softly, walking inside, looking tired. "Hi, Gabriella. You both okay?"

Troy nodded. "We were fine, Mom. We'd better get to school." He stood up and so did Gabriella.

"Leave all the washing up to us, why don't you?" Lucille asked jokingly.

"Okay." Troy replied, grinning. "We really need to go, though. I'm sorry. I'll make it up later. Come on, Brie." They both grabbed their bags and left, getting in Troy's truck.

"Thank you for last night." Gabriella whispered softly, clicking her seat-belt in place.

Troy kissed her cheek softly. "It was my pleasure."


	24. A kiss from the past

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter but it needs to be here :( unfortunately. lol. Don't own HSM at all**

* * *

Chapter 24 – A kiss from the past

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and leaned down to nip at her ear. She giggled and moved her head so he would stop. "Not in school, Troy."

He whined in protest but rested his chin on her shoulder. "You going to be okay today?"

"No." She mumbled. "But, you're in every one of my classes today. So, I will be." She reassured him as she twisted her head to kiss his cheek before turning back to her locker.

Troy sighed loudly into her ear. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Gabriella turned in his arms, shutting her locker. "It wasn't your fault. It's high school."

He nodded mutely. "I just feel like I should've seen this coming and stopped it."

She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "You weren't to know, Wildcat."

He nodded. "I guess."

She lifted her head and smiled at his concern. "Troy, it wasn't your fault. Stop thinking that it is."

He sighed. "I should but I can't."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Does that help?"

"A little bit. How about a little bit more?" He grinned.

"No. You'll get carried away." She said softly.

"You know last night?" Troy asked.

"What about it?" Gabriella asked carefully.

"You didn't want it because of Sharpay and the cheerleaders and Zeke, right?" Troy asked quietly.

"Of course not. I'd been thinking about it anyway. I guess that just pushed me to finally do something." She giggled quietly.

Chad walked up to them, holding Taylor's hand tightly. "Hey. You okay, Gabs?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course I am."

Chad's eyes widened and he looked a Troy. "What?"

Troy shrugged. "She wanted it."

Taylor raised her eyebrows at Gabriella. "Care to explain?"

Gabriella blushed slightly and leaned towards Taylor. "We did…you know." She moved back into Troy arms and hid her face into her chest.

Taylor grinned. "You did?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah and she was absolutely amazing."

Gabriella lifted her head and glared. "Not in front of our friends!"

Troy chuckled. "I'm sorry, Baby." He kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Well, look what the wind blew in." Sharpay snarled.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Troy shot back, standing protectively in front of Gabriella.

Sharpay glared at him. "Well, at least I'm not frigid."

Troy just held a gaze with her. She knew he would never hit a girl and she also knew Gabriella wouldn't approve of it. "Sharpay, leave us alone."

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to apologise for kissing you the other day."

Troy instantly paled. "What?"

"Troy, what is she talking about?" Gabriella asked, softly, touching his hand.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Didn't Troy tell you?" She asked innocently. "Troy and I kissed on Monday."

Gabriella furrowed her brow as she turned to Troy. "She's lying, right Troy?"

Troy avoided her gaze and swallowed. "I wish I could say that." He whispered.

Gabriella frowned and yanked her hand from his. "What?"

"I didn't kiss her back. And she just admitted she kissed me…" His voice trailed off when she retreated into Chad' embrace.

"How could you do that? I don't care about the kiss. Whether she kissed you or you kissed her isn't important. You didn't tell me! We were dating on Monday!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was breathing heavily as anger coursed through her. "How dare you?" She growled.

"Brie, listen-" He started desperately.

"Don't call me that!" She demanded. "You know, I don't deserve you. I should never have allowed myself to believe that what you said was true. I shouldn't have gotten close to you. And you happily made love to me last night knowing that you had kissed her. I never want to talk to you again." She screamed, running past Troy with Taylor following her.

Troy was about to run after her when Chad pulled him back. "How could you?"

Troy stared at Chad in disbelief. "What?"

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Chad yelled.

"Stop grinning!" Troy yelled at Sharpay before turning back to Chad. "I didn't mean to. I didn't think it was important."

"You know her. She takes everything really seriously and sometimes the wrong way." Chad said quietly. "You hurt her." He shook his head slightly and walked down the corridor, leaving Troy alone.

* * *

Gabriella slowly sat down on the bleachers in the gym and winced in pain. "Ow." She mumbled quietly. She pulled her shorts further over her thighs and she felt the tears well in her eyes again. How could Troy do that? After all they'd been through together. She wouldn't have gotten mad if he'd told her, she wouldn't have cared. But, why didn't he tell her? It's almost as if he had liked it.

Taylor sat down on one side of her and Chad on the other side. "Honey, you okay?"

"No." Gabriella muttered, staring at the floor.

"Gabriella, can we talk?" Troy pleaded as he approached.

Gabriella lifted her head and frowned. "No." She muttered, standing up and pushing past him.

He turned around follow her but his eyes widened. "If you won't talk to me answer me one question." He said hurriedly.

Gabriella slowly turned around and swallowed. "One question." She confirmed.

He nodded. "I know you hate my guts right now and I don't blame you. I hate my guts. But, please tell me where the heck you got that bruise."

Gabriella pulled her shorts down even further and looked at the ground. She folded her arms, knowing she couldn't lie to him. "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is! I love you. I know I hurt you but let me protect you." Troy pleaded.

"No." Gabriella whispered in fear.

"Baby, why are you scared?" Troy whispered, stepping forward, but she simply stepped back.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she shook her head. "It was just some cheerleaders." She mumbled.

Troy glanced at Chad and Taylor. "Did you guys know?"

They both shook their heads. "She had a knee-length skirt on, remember?" Chad reminded him.

Troy turned back to Gabriella. "Brie…"

She burst into tears and fell towards his chest. "Troy, I don't hate you. I'm mad at you."

Troy held her tightly. "Brie, let me help. Who was it?"

"Just some cheerleaders. It doesn't matter." She mumbled. She lifted her head to look up at him. "This doesn't mean we're back together."

He nodded. "I guessed." He whispered. "Do you want me to tell my Dad you don't feel very well?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll be fine. Just don't talk to me. Apart from the project. You hurt me too bad."

* * *

Gabriella slumped into her house and walked into the lounge. "Mom? Papa?"

She pressed a button on her whiz tek and she appeared in the ship just in time to see Salina preventing Carlos from going near the engine. "What are you doing?"

Carlos and Salina looked up. "I'm trying to make some improvements."

"Papa, no!" Gabriella pleaded. "It's already fixed."

"Just some improvements." He compromised.

"Everyone out of the ship." Gabriella ordered, pressing the button on her whiz tek. They all appeared in the lounge and Gabriella glared at Carlos. "Leave the ship alone. I want to go home at the end of this month. So," She reached behind her and picked the ship up – a small, oval object about the size of an ipod, "this stays in my room. I am not putting the chance of going home in jeopardy." She stalked out of the lounge and ran upstairs, slamming her door shut. She placed the ship on her desk and fell backwards onto her bed.

Gabriella wanted nothing more than for Troy to hold her. For him to make everything better. But, he was the reason she was feeling this way, in any case. He could've told her. And he was so concerned in gym today. She knew he still loved her. She wasn't stupid. And the way he had been staring at her literally all day was enough to prove a guy's feelings towards a girl.

Gabriella pulled a pillow over her face when she heard a familiar voice talking to Carlos. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She mumbled, removing the pillow and sitting up. "Hey, Troy."

"Hey." He whispered. "Um, do you want me to go? We can totally do this project another time."

She shook her head softly. "It's fine."

Troy sat down next to her, his books in his lap, and felt their hips brush against each other. He felt tears well in his eyes when the familiar voice in his mind was taunting him about how he had hurt her. Typical. The girl he really loves and he's already been a bigger idiot than usual! He watched as she stood up, picking up her bag from near her desk and rummaging through it for her books. He opened his copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and sighed. Down to business.


	25. Now or Never

**A/N: This chapter is quite 'full' as in there's lots of characters lots of action, lots of emotion. The beginning is important! Please remember. And the Jelsi part is, too. Remember those too parts! That's an order, not an option. Chaylor, you can ignore if you really want. That concentrates on Chad's character and his view of Gabriella. Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Now or Never

"I really think this song is coming on really good." Troy commented as he strummed the last few chords of the song. He set the guitar on the floor and reached for his notebook. He settled back against the pillows when he felt something fall onto his shoulder and he looked down to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully.

He chuckled and closed his notebook, setting it on the bedside table. He sat up and placed Gabriella's head on the pillows. He pulled the covers back and covered her with them. He brushed some curls from her forehead and he kissed the exposed skin. "I'm so sorry, Baby." He leaned up and grabbed his notebook and bag.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. She was so beautiful. And not his anymore. The worst part of the sight of Gabriella at that moment was the fact that she had tear tracks down her cheeks. Throughout the evening, Gabriella had tried to cover her tears but he had seen through it every time. And the worst part? He knew it was his fault.

Troy shook his head softly. He needed her to stay. Not just until they got back together – which they would – but forever. For her to stay in his life and so they could get married and have children. But, how? Drawing a blank, he walked towards her bedroom door before something caught his eyes. Something un-Earth-like. Something she couldn't leave without.

After a very brief moment of consideration and possible consequences - including Gabriella finding out and making sure they never see each other ever again – he swiped it off of her desk and stowed it in his jeans pocket. He softly shut her bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

He walked into the lounge and smiled kindly at Carlos and Salina. "I'm going to go. It's getting pretty late and Gabriella's asleep."

"How's the project coming?" Salina asked.

Troy nodded. "Good. Our relationship? About as good as a cat stranded in the ocean." He chuckled at their blank faces. "Bad. Anyway, like I said, I've got to go. Tell Brie, I said goodnight." He retreated into the hallway and left the house.

He slid into his truck and drove, barely thinking, towards Chad's house. The second he pulled up, he rushed out of the car, banging furiously on his best friend's front door. "Chad, open up!"

Jackson opened the door, yawning. "What's up?"

"Where's Chad?" Troy asked impatiently.

Chad walked into the hallway and frowned, walking towards Troy as Jackson retreated to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" Troy mumbled. "But, that's not the point. I got a – Hi, Taylor." He interrupted himself as the African-American girl stepped into the hallway.

She smiled. "Hey, Troy. What's up?"

"May I borrow Chad for a second?" Troy asked quickly, already pulling Chad out of the front door.

"Okay?" Taylor replied unsurely, already turning around to make her way to the lounge.

Troy shut the front door and turned to Chad. "I got a way to get Gabriella to stay!"

Chad frowned. "What? I thought she had to go back because we know. It's a law there or something…"

"Yeah, well she can't go home if she doesn't have this." He produced the object from his pocket and Chad paled.

"Troy, you can't do that!" He protested.

Troy's face filled with anger. "Dude, I love her. She needs to stay."

"Why? I know you love her, the whole world does! But, that doesn't stop her from being who she is. It's upsetting, I know. I'm her best friend, practically her brother. But, do you know what Venus could do? Really? What if she finds out? What's your move then? Like I said to you at the start, I will stop being friends with her if that means protecting her!" He held a gaze with Troy before Troy bowed his head.

"I didn't know what to do." He mumbled.

"How about talking to her?" Chad suggested unemotionally before walking into his house, shutting the door in Troy's face.

Troy sighed. Sometimes Chad was an idiot…Sometimes he seemed like the deepest person alive.

* * *

Kelsi held her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she rushed around her house, attempting, and failing, to eat cereal while packing her backpack. "Jase, I really think we should start calling each other at night not straight after we wake up!"

Jason chuckled on the other line. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You mean being late and getting detention?" She asked, placing her bowl and spoon in the sink.

"If we were alone in detention…" He trailed of suggestively.

"Jason!" She scolded, though there was a trace of amusement in her voice.

"I'm just saying." He said defensively and she could almost see him holding his hands up.

"Jason, I'm serious. I can't cope on a morning. I'm not a morning person on a regular morning. But, when I have to take Tommy to school, on my way to school, call you while trying to get dressed, eat breakfast and pack my bag, all before school starts…It's horrible!" She cried, stuffing some compositions into her bag. "Tommy!" She yelled into the lounge and a small, ten year old boy walked sulkily into the kitchen.

Jason chuckled again. "Where are your parents?"

"I told you yesterday if you weren't staring dreamily at me and actually listening!" She retorted, slinging her bag onto her shoulder. "They've gone to Boston for a couple of days." She paused slightly before continuing and making her way to the front door with Tommy. "Jase?" She whispered quietly, stepping outside before locking the door behind her.

"Kels, what's wrong?" Jason asked hurriedly, his usual witty, flirtatious tone gone from his voice.

She smiled at his concern. "Why do I feel so bad?" She held Tommy's hand tightly in her own as she started walking down the sidewalk with him.

Jason was silent for a moment and she heard a click as he, presumably, turned the TV off. "Troy and Gabriella?" He asked knowingly.

"We're hypocrites! We're in exactly the same position as they are. You're a jock and I'm a drama geek. I don't remember agreeing to it, actually." She admitted quietly.

"I do. I was scared of Sharpay." Jason muttered. "I don't know what to do, Sweetie. I wish I did."

Kelsi sighed as Tommy's school came into view. "Me too."

* * *

Chad saw Troy at his locker and immediately spun on the spot, trying his best to avoid confrontation, and made his way to Taylor's locker instead. What Troy did was wrong. On Earth and Venus. And Venus probably had worse laws. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist from behind and sulkily rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hello?" She tried, turning her head to face him but only inhaling a few wisps of hair, making her sneeze.

He groaned, preventing himself from yelling what had happened the previous night into her ear. "Hi." He mumbled before pressing his lips back together.

Taylor sighed, turning in his arms, frowning. "Have I done something wrong?"

Chad frowned, tightening his arms around her body. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since last night, you've been acting weird. Are you having second thoughts about us?" She asked carefully.

"What?" Chad gasped. "No! No, no, no! Never, Taylor. I love you. You must surely know that." He pleaded desperately.

She nodded hesitantly. "Then what is it?"

Chad ran a hair through his mass of curls and sighed. "Look, Tay, you know how I'm really, really close to Gabriella?"

"Is this bad?" She asked quietly, backing out of his arms and leaning against the lockers.

"Yes. But, not the way you're thinking. Gabby is my friends and just my friend, I promise." He said softly. "But, Troy's planning something that I know will hurt her. And I don't know what to do. Gabby is already hurting and I'm so scared to say anything to her. That it'll only make it worse." He sighed, bowing his head.

Taylor kissed his cheek. "Maybe they'll both have cooled off. You said that they had worked on their project last night, right?"

Chad nodded. "I guess."

"Things will sort out. I promise." Said quietly, trying to convince herself more than Chad.

* * *

Gabriella cringed, biting back the pain as she slid to the floor, the five cheerleaders crowding around her. She coughed a spluttered, trying so very hard to breathe. "Please," She gasped, the taste of blood lingering in her mouth, "stop!"

"Why's that, Geeky Gabby? You think you're important because you had sex with Bolton?" Sharpay snarled. "Tough luck!" She snarled, slapping Gabriella hard around the face.

Gabriella cried out in pain and slumped forward over her legs. Where the heck was Troy? Sure, she was mad at him but he had begged to let her protect her and so where was he? Or Chad come to think of it! Or Jason or Ryan or even Zeke! Yeah! Zeke or any other person who had been kind to her would be fine if they could stop these cheerleaders from kicking her guts in!

"Well, you'll never have sex for as long as you live because-" Sharpay started, raising her fist.

Loud running, interrupted by a bang, became louder to Gabriella as her eyes blurred with tears. As she braced herself for the impact of Sharpay's fist, she suddenly heard a yelp of protest and she opened her eyes, rubbing them to get them into focus. As soon as she did, she saw the cheerleaders – Sharpay included – running away. She furrowed her brow, twisting her head left and right, holding her stomach and groaning.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" A worried, yet familiar voice asked gently.

Gabriella turned to the right to see Troy kneeling beside her. "Troy?" She asked weakly.

He nodded. "Don't move." He said softly, rubbing his thumb over her forehead. "Someone get the nurse!" He yelled before returning his attention to his ex-girlfriend. He needed to prove himself for her. He had never meant to hurt her. Now was his chance to prove it. Now or never…


	26. The truth is revealed

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't uploaded this weekend but I've been concentrating on this HSM video of we're all in this together (graduation version)** **/watch?vUwHJcSIHgow Anyhow, I liked this chapter...check it out. Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 26 – The truth is revealed

Gabriella repositioned the hot water bottle on her stomach and smiled gratefully at the nurse. "Thank you."

"No worries. The principal is talking to the cheerleaders now. You're lucky Mr Bolton was her to save you." She replied, pointing at Troy with her pen as she wrote in the medical book.

Troy smiled sympathetically at her from the chair he was occupying. "Think nothing of it."

"I just need to go and talk to your teachers. Troy, you'll be excused to. I think Gabriella could use the company. I'll be back in a few moments." She smiled at the couple and left the office, closing the door softly behind her.

Gabriella turned her head to face Troy. She was lying on the bed and looked fragile and weak, her face drained of colour. "Thank you."

"Hey, I promised I'd protect you. I mean, I did miss the turning and run into some lockers." He chuckled.

"Is that what the bang was?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Baby. I should've been there. I just…I should've told you about the kiss. I'm an idiot." He whacked his forehead with his hand. "When am I ever going to learn?"

Gabriella reached out and grasped his hand softly. "Troy, you are a huge idiot. But, a very cute one."

Troy looked at her and found a small smile gracing her lips. He chuckled and held her hand more tightly, looking at their locked hands before moving his gaze to her face. "I really am sorry."

She nodded. "I know. And I'd say I forgive you but I can't. Not yet."

He nodded with understanding. "I know."

She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Troy stood up, letting her hand slip out of his and pulled the door open to reveal Jason and Kelsi standing their nervously. "Jason? Kelsi? What's up?"

Kelsi swallowed hard and tears rimmed her eyes, making Jason automatically grasp her hand. "We need to talk." He said simply, staring at his best friend.

* * *

Sharpay stared in disbelief at Mr Matsui. "I can't be expelled!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans. You should've thought of that before you brutally attacked Miss Montez." He said sternly.

"But, this isn't fair." She whined, slouching in her seat.

"Neither is getting kicked in the stomach! And that little stunt you pulled with telling the school about Gabriella's incident with Blake." He replied. "That was strictly between Blake and Gabriella. If she didn't want people to know, that was her choice. And I'm sorry but you have shown inappropriate behaviour."

"Can't I just be excluded for a week or something?" She asked impatiently.

"No. You're not showing true Wildcat spirit. You're not welcome at East High anymore." He said in exasperation.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs Bridges walked in. "Mr Matsui, Mr and Mrs Evans are here."

"My parents?! Sharpay screeched.

"Bring them in." Mr Matsui nodded at Mrs Bridges as she retreated out of the door. Less than a minute later, it opened again and Vance and Derby Evans entered. "Thank you so much for coming in at such short notice."

Vance and Derby both sat either side of their daughter. Vance glanced at Sharpay – who was slouched in her seat, fiddling with her hands – and then looked at Mr Matsui. "What is this about?"

"Sharpay is expelled from East High. She will not be graduating. She has expressed indecent behaviour within this school." Mr Matsui explained.

"What has she done?" Derby asked carefully.

"She told the whole school something private about a student which was very serious and then she violently bullied a student which has been with us just two weeks." Mr Matsui explained.

Vance turned to his daughter, a frown creasing his forehead. "Sharpay! Is that true?"

"Maybe." She mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Vance ordered.

Sharpay finally looked up, cowering at her father's glare. "Yes, I did it. I bullied her, I kicked her in the gut. Happy now?"

Derby gasped. "Sharpay Brianna Evans! How dare you?"

Sharpay slouched once again. "What's my punishment?"

"No shopping for two weeks." Vance stated without hesitation. To any normal girl, it wouldn't seem that big of a deal as any normal girl couldn't afford to shop everyday and then afford to go to college. But, Sharpay was different and her parents knew her weakness. "And you're grounded for the month. No phone, no TV, no make-up, no stereo and taking up extra chores. Only use the computer for school work and no using the country club. Are we clear?"

"But-" She started in protest.

"No buts." Derby cut in. She stood up and pointed to the door. "March."

Sharpay sulkily did as she was toled, leaving the parents alone with Mr Matsui. "I am so sorry." Vance said sincerely, standing up and straightening his blazer. "Sharpay was way out of line and we apologise on her behalf."

Mr Matsui stood up and shook hands with the parents. "Well, as it is, Gabriella, the student who she bullied, just suffered a bad stomach ache. She will be okay. The nurse assured me."

Derby smiled in relief. "Thank God. But, will you give her our apologies?"

"Of course. Mrs Bridges will show you out. I'm going to visit Gabriella." He smiled politely, holding the door open.

* * *

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked weakly as Troy sat on the bed with her and Jason and Kelsi both sat on the chairs which occupied the room.

"Well, we need to tell you something." Kelsi started nervously, her hand still interlocked with Jason's and she pushed her glasses further up her nose.

Troy reached for Gabriella's hand and gently pushed her back down when she attempted to sit up. "Brie, lie down. You need rest." He said sternly. He turned back to Jason and Kelsi and stared at them. "What's up?"

"We were the reason you guys broke up yesterday." Jason started.

"What?" Gabriella whispered after a moment of awkward silence.

"Sharpay told us about Blake. She had been talking to him ever since he was expelled and he told her. She knew since it happened. She knew you would comfort Gabriella and then assumed you'd…you know." He made a rolling movement with his free hand for indication of what he meant. He turned his eyes on Gabriella. "Then, she planned to fake an apology for the kiss. She knew you would get mad and break up with him. It was all of us. We planned it. Us, Zeke, Ryan, Martha and Sharpay."

"Why?" Gabriella mumbled.

"We didn't want to." Kelsi muttered. "It was the last thing we want. First of all, because we could see how happy you were. Second of all, because we're in the same position you guys are in."

Gabriella smiled softly and let go of Troy's hand, beckoning the auburn-haired girl over. "Come here."

Kelsi let go of Jason and allowed Gabriella to embrace her. "You never did anything wrong because you told us." Gabriella whispered into her shoulder.

Kelsi nodded as tears leaked from her eyes. "Thank you so much." She pulled back wiped her cheeks, noticing Gabriella's cheeks were also damp.

Jason looked at Troy who was staring intently at the wall which was opposite the young jock. "Troy? You okay?"

Troy gripped the thin mattress tighter as he turned to Jason. Slowly, he started to smile. "You finally asked her, huh?"

Jason and Troy simultaneously stood up and hugged each other tightly, like long lost brothers. "We never doubted you'd hurt her." Jason said, pride lacing his voice as they pulled back.

Kelsi helped Gabriella to sit up and she set the hot water bottle aside. "You guys were pretty smart. Not many people would be brave enough to admit the plan to this lump of uncontrollable anger."

Troy stared at her in amusement. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "But, you're my lump."

He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "So, you guys going official?"

Jason looked at Kelsi with raised eyebrows. "Kels…"

She finally nodded. "I think we need to. You guys are strong, so are we. And nothing's happened to Chad and Tay yet."

Jason nodded. "We'll tell everyone at lunch, okay?"

She nodded. "We'd better go. We've been way longer than it takes to get some paper towels."

Gabriella laughed. "You skived?"

"We needed to tell you." Jason shrugged. "See you guys later." He hugged Gabriella quickly before they both left.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "You know we're not back together, right?"

Troy turned to her and pushed her back down. He lifted her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach which had already started to bruise. He pulled her shirt back down and then positioned the hot water bottle back. "I know." He said sadly. "But I'm not giving up on us. You're going back in two weeks. And we'll be together by then."

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sure we will be. And I want to be with you. But, not yet. I need to figure things out. And I love you, I do, I swear. And I know you love me too. But, I need to think about this. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

Troy nodded mutely, sitting down on the chair which Jason once occupied. He sighed, resting his chin in his palm. How to gain her trust?

He felt a light bulb go off above his head as an idea struck him. She wanted to know she could trust him. And the song they wrote together said it all.


	27. A normal human being

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't up to my usual standard but I'm really not feeling very well and my head hurts. anyway, I liked this chapter especially the ending...lol...don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Normal human being

Jason glanced over at Kelsi who was gripping her lunch tray tightly. "Kels?"

"What?" She whispered, her eyes strained on the table where Ryan, Martha and Zeke were sat.

"Kels, look at me." He pleaded.

She turned to face him, her eyes full of pity. "What?"

"We don't have to do this." He said softly.

She nodded her head. "We do. It's only fair. We hurt Troy and Gabriella. And the school knows about Chad an Tay too. I'm okay with it."

"You promise?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She nodded and managed a small smile. "If they are my friends, which I'm questioning, they'll be happy for me."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Right. And now Sharpay's gone…" He trailed off. "Maybe…"

"They'll be okay with us?" She finished knowingly. "It's a might. I mean, Sharpay can be…scary."

He chuckled and held his lunch tray with one hand, wraping his other around his girlfriend's waist. "Even as a basketball player, I'm terrified. That day she found out about Troy and Gabriella." He shuddered. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

Kelsi nodded and allowed Jason to lead her over to the table. Zeke was the first to notice their arrival and smiled. "Hey, guys." He had, along with Martha and Ryan, noticed Jason's arm around the young composer's waist but never said anything. They figured that the couple would tell them when they were ready.

Kelsi smiled nervously. "Hey. May we join you?"

"Of course." Martha replied.

Kelsi and Jason placed their trays on the table before sitting down. "Guys?" Jason asked, waiting until they had their attention. "We have to tell you something."

"You two are together?" Ryan asked, faking as if he had taken a wild guess.

Kelsi glared at him. "Well, that ruined the surprise."

"Kels, I think that was my fault." He said quietly, removing his arm.

"Oh." She blushed. "Right. Guys, please tell me you're not going to break us up."

Zeke smiled guiltily. "No. Not going to happen. We went too far with Troy and Gabriella. And now, not only are they not talking to us, neither are Chad and Taylor!"

Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was so worried."

Ryan shrugged in response. "The thing is: we were afraid of Sharpay."

"I think we all were." Martha said softly, hugging Kelsi tightly.

"We need you to talk to Troy, Gabby, Chad and Tay." Ryan started. "We miss them. Tell them that we're sorry and we really want to explain."

"We'll try." Kelsi said softly.

* * *

Gabriella groaned and pulled open another drawer of her desk before slamming it closed. "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Troy asked from his lying position on her bed.

She ignored him and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, pressing the speed dial for Chad. "Pick up the phone!" She screamed.

"Hello?" Chad asked after the first ring.

Gabriella felt like crying at his voice and leant against the desk. "Can you come over here? I need you and Troy to help me look for something."

"Well, I'm kind of busy with my drama – Gabby, don't cry. Hey, is Troy there?" He asked desperately.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"What have you lost?" He asked carefully, having a feeling of what she was going to say.

"Can you just come over here? You bring Tay if you want. I want her to know too." She whispered.

"Just…Gabs, give me five minutes. I'll be over as soon as I can be." He promised. "Okay, just stay in your room and talk to Troy."

"Okay." Gabriella mumbled, snapping her phone shut and slipping it into her pocket before slouching to the floor and burying her nose into her knees.

Troy leapt over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…Baby, it'll work out."

* * *

Chad burst into Gabriella's room with Taylor behind and he crouched in front of the couple who were still on the floor. "Gabby, tell me what's wrong!"

Gabriella hiccupped as she broke from Troy's arms and stood up, staring at Chad as he got to his feet. "It's gone."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, you are literally not going to believe me but you're going to have to try." Chad said softly. He pointed at Gabriella and then leaned down to her ear. "She's from Venus."

Taylor erupted into giggled but she frowned at the three serious face staring at her. "What? It's not possible."

Gabriella brought her whiz tek from her pocket and pointed it at Chad, pushing a button. Chad was immediately dressed as a clown. "Tay, I'm serious. I'm an alien."

"Why me?" Chad demanded.

Despite her situation, and despite her tears glittering in her eyes, Gabriella giggled and fumbled with her whiz tek before finally managing to restore Chad's previous clothing. "I'm sorry." She turned to Taylor and shrugged slightly. "You believe me?"

Taylor breathed out slightly and grabbed Chad's arm for support. "B-but…y-you…Troy…"

"Troy knows. That was the reason we broke up on Monday. He found out." Gabriella explained. "But, whether you believe me or not isn't important. We need to find it!" She exclaimed, turning back to her desk and throwing various pieces of jewellery and stationary over her shoulders, making her friends duck.

"What has she lost?" Taylor asked Troy, finally finding her voice.

"I think her mind." He said with wide eyes. Although he meant it as a joke, Chad and Taylor could tell part of him was telling the truth.

"No!" She screamed in reply to his statement before turning around, her eyes blazing with anger but all three friends could see the tears tinting her eyes.

"Then, what is it? Gabby, I need to know!" Chad said sternly, stepping closer to her.

Gabriella collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. "The ship." She whispered.

Chad nearly choked on the air he just happened to breathe in before he caught his breath and was silent for a moment. "What?"

Gabriella pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks with sobs escaping her mouth. "There…Ship…Gone…Home…"

Not exactly a decipherable sentence but Chad quickly made sense of it and held her tightly in his arms. He twisted his head momentarily to glare at Troy before turning back to comfort the young brunettes. "Don't worry, Gabby. We'll find it. It can't have gone far."

* * *

Ryan knocked impatiently on his sister's bedroom door. "Sharpay, dinner's ready."

"Not hungry." Sharpay's muffled answer floated to his ears.

"Sharpay, Mom wanted me to get you. I'm getting you, but you need to go downstairs." Ryan said sternly.

"Tell them I'm asleep!" She protested.

Ryan sighed and pushed her door open, gasping at the serious lack of pink in her outfit of black jeans and grey tank top. Her usual neat, blonde hair was now pulled back roughly into a ponytail. "Whoa. Finally seen the rainbow with colours other than pink?"

Sharpay looked up from her position on her bed and glared at her brother. "Shut up. And just tell Mommy and Daddy that I'm not hungry."

"Tell that to the parents who practically want to kill you for practically killing Gabriella." Ryan shot back.

"This is so messed up!" She whined, sitting up.

"It's your own fault. And now we're paying for it because no one in the school is talking to me, Martha or Zeke except Jason and Kelsi." Ryan declared. "It's not fair for you? Try being Gabriella!"

"No. I know that wasn't fair and I'm sorry, okay? But, it's the way I was brought up. I should've learnt that I was wrong a long time ago but I didn't because people told me I was right! And what's with my name? Sharpay? It's a dog!" She yelled angrily and grabbed a pillow, holding it to her face and falling back.

"It could've been worse." Ryan said softly after a moment of awkward silence.

Sharpay removed the pillow from her face and hugged it to her chest as she sat up. "How?"

"They could've named you Pug…or Shitzu…" He said cheekily.

"You dork." She retorted, throwing her pillow at him. Usually, her comment would be filled with anger and hatred but Sharpay's beautiful face – now free from make-up – graced a smile.

Ryan chuckled and sat next to her. "So, what's your deal? You break Troy and Gabriella up, kick Gabriella in the gut and get kicked out of school. And then laugh?"

Sharpay sniffed and shrugged, avoiding his eyes and fiddling with her hands. "I guess I've been in need of a reality check."

"Yeah!" Ryan said in a 'duh!' tone.

She grabbed another pillow and hit him with it. "I'm sorry. For how I've been the sister from hell."

Ryan breathed out deeply and nodded. "I accept that. But, I can't forgive you just yet."

"Kids, do you want dinner or not?" Derby yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." Ryan yelled back. He stood up and shrugged at her. "Do you want food or not?"

She finally nodded and stood up, leaving her pillows behind. "And could you tell Mr Matsui that I'm sorry. You know, tomorrow at school?"

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now be a normal human being, go downstairs and stuff your face."

* * *

**A/N: Ha! I bet you thought Troyella were getting back together. I'm evil! Maybe...I don't know...Anyway, tune in whenever for another episode of 'Out of this world' P**


	28. Out of this world

**A/N: I liked this chapter and I think you will too. Don't own HSM or 'out of this world' Jonas Brothers There's a bit of humour as well. Made me giggle a bit  
**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Out of this world

Gabriella opened her locker dejectedly as lunch finally rolled around. After a morning of Spanish and English, she had been alone ever since she had stumbled into school with Troy and Chad who had both helped her all weekend 'search' for the ship. Once half twelve had struck on Sunday night, all three teenagers were worn out and had collapsed onto her bed. Well, during the night, Chad had rolled off – not being woken up by the pain in his head – and Troy had come to hold Gabriella tightly.

A piece of lined paper fluttering to the ground caught her attention. She stuffed her books haphazardly into her locker and bent down to pick the note up. She unfolded it carefully, once straightened up, and smiled slightly and the scruffy handwriting she had come to love in the two weeks she had been on Earth.

_Brie,_

_Come to the music room_

_I'll be there, I promise_

_ Love Troy_

She bit her lip slightly and folded it again and placed it in her locker. She closed her locker and jumped when she saw Kelsi and Jason standing there. "Hi, guys. Look, I'm sorry but I really need to-"

"Listen, during drama this afternoon, promise us that you'll talk to Martha, Ryan and Zeke." Jason pleaded.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know. I really need to-"

"Please. They're depressed. We were all scared of Sharpay. I think Ryan wanted to because he thought Troy would hurt you but it's not like that anymore!" Kelsi exclaimed.

Gabriella closed her eyes briefly. "Guys, I just don't think it's worth it. I'm going in two weeks. You know that."

"Then fix this friendship before you go!" Jason yelled.

Gabriella cowered back slightly and finally relented. "Okay. I promise I'll talk to them. I'm not making promises for Troy though."

Kelsi nodded in satisfaction. "That's all we ask. Now go to the music room."

"How did you know I was going there?" Gabriella asked, slightly freaked out.

"Uh…Look at the time, we've got to go." Kelsi quickly grabbed Jason's shirt and dragged him away.

Gabriella stood there for a few more seconds before she made her way to the music room. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She clicked the door closed and turned around, finding Troy sat on the piano stool, a guitar resting on his knee. He had a pencil in his hand and was editing a composition which was sitting on the piano ledge. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Thank you for coming." He called, his back still facing her.

Gabriella slowly walked over and pulled up a chair. "What's up?"

Troy bit his pencil thoughtfully. Slowly, he placed the pencil on the ledge and turned to Gabriella. "Do you remember last night? And when we were messing around? The only time you smiled the whole night and we wrote that song?"

Gabriella swallowed and folded her arms. "What about it?"

Instead of replying, Troy started to play a tune, familiar to Gabriella. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realised Troy was going to sing to her…again. Just like he did on their first date. She wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted to be back together. But, how could she trust him?

Troy's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

_It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When I saw her eyes  
One look, that's all it took  
To send me…to another galaxy_

Gabriella lifted her head and found Troy smiling that famous lop-sided smile which she had fallen in love with. His blue eyes were sparkling with hopefulness and she felt her lips curve slightly in a smile. She giggled slightly at how cheesy this song sounded. But, she loved it because they wrote together.

She knew what was coming: the chorus. Troy had asked why she had come to Earth and she had explained. And while he listened, he strummed a few chords and before they knew it, they had written a song.

_And she said  
She was on her way to Mars  
And she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity_

Gabriella blushed when she saw the seriousness in his eyes and she ducked her head.

_Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my Space Girl_

Gabriella remembered the first time Troy had said she was his and how she had reacted. And that night he had listened intently as she attempted to explain everything that happened on Venus. And even if he didn't understand it, he could recite it. He had remembered everything about her home.

_And she's out of this world…_

Troy was just putting the guitar on the stand when Gabriella lunged at him, kissing him passionately and momentarily catching him off guard. He finally pulled back due to the lack of oxygen and smiled in disbelief at her. "I haven't even said what I was going to say."

"Well…" Gabriella started jokingly as she sat on his lap. "When I heard you singing, I was thinking."

"About anything interesting?" He asked casually.

"About…" She took a deep breath and considered her words. "About how you've done so much for me. You saved me from Blake, fell in love with me and then you memorise everything I've told you about my home. Even the parts you don't understand."

"Can you just tell me if you'll take me back or not?" He asked impatiently.

She giggled. "So you are a lump of uncontrollable anger?"

He poked his tongue out at her reference of the day before. "What about an idiot?"

"Definitely an idiot!" She nodded, her face serious before bursting into giggles. "But, if you really want to be with a freaky alien girl, I'll take you back."

Troy blinked before responding. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you'll take me back."

"I will." She confirmed.

"But, the kiss…"

"Troy, you sang the sweetest, cheesiest, most heart-felt song I've ever heard. And it was even better because we wrote it together. And it was just a kiss. But, you have to promise me you'll tell me absolutely everything from now on." She pointed a stern finger at him, her eyes wide with innocence.

He nodded immediately. "Everything." He whispered before kissing her gently.

"She took him back!" A voice squealed which sounded ominously like Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and laughed upon seeing their friends – even Ryan, Martha and Zeke. "I guess we have an audience." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella blushed at her position, burying her nose into his neck. "Why do people interrupt us?"

Troy shrugged, grinning at Chad but it fell slightly at the gleam in his eye – despite the jock's cheerful smile. "Baby, just confirm, we're back together."

Gabriella lifted her head and giggled. "We're back together."

Troy jumped up, Gabriella still in his arms, and pumped a fist into the air. "Ha! I love being me."

"Why?" Gabriella asked carefully.

"Because…being me means I have you." He said smoothly.

"Nice save." She commented before turning in his arms to face their friends. "Guys?" She asked, looking straight at Ryan, Martha and Kelsi. "Can we please be friends again? I don't want to leave with us not talking. But, you can't stop Troy and I being together."

Ryan nodded his head frantically. "We know. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. We all knew Troy's reputation and we didn't want to see you get hurt."

"And Sharpay scares us." Martha put in.

Troy and Gabriella laughed together. "Yeah…I know what you mean. I dated her for three days."

"Wow." Gabriella said sarcastically. "Record or what?"

Troy smiled in response as they turned back to everyone else. "Are we cool?"

They all nodded. "Yeah. We are. If you don't mind hanging around with us geeks." Martha said jokingly.

"If I can hang around with Chad, I can hang around with you guys." Troy said quietly, as if telling a secret.

"Hey!" Chad protested, momentarily forgetting what Troy did to Gabriella.

Taylor giggled and rested her hand on his chest. "Chad, calm down. You can be a little…slow sometimes."

"Sometimes he can be really deep, though." Gabriella said thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "He can be!" She defended.

"Can we please not talk about me like I'm not here?" Chad demanded.

"Do you hear that?" Jason asked jokingly, ducking as Chad attempted to swat his head.

"I reckon this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Ryan said softly.

"Yeah." Martha agreed. "Let's get some lunch before drama." Everyone left the music room and Gabriella was about to follow but Troy pulled her back.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She giggled.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked in confusion. "You did everything for me."

"But, you forgave me. You did forgive me, right?" He asked, his smile dropping.

"She laughed and kissed him. "Yes."

"Then, thank you. You forgave me and that means more to me than the championships." He said sincerely.

"Wow. It must mean a lot, coming from you." She joked, kissing him softly.

Troy laughed and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. _She's out of this world…_


	29. A big block of cheese

**A/N: Troyella fluff. ALERT!! lol. Um...It's nearly over. Only about seven more chapters including the epilogue. However, I'll be writing an alternate ending so that will be nine (excluding the original ending) and ten chapters in total. I don't know if that made sense. You know me by now...I have a tendancy to waffle on a bit. Don't own HSM :P**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Big block of cheese

Surprisingly, up until Wednesday, Troy and Gabriella's relationship went without a hitch. With Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan, the school soon learnt that Gabriella wasn't to be messed with. Not once had she been approached by a jock or cheerleader since Sharpay had been expelled. Troy made it known to everyone that they were madly in love and walked her to every single class. As he was spending every possible second with Gabriella, he had stopped bullying and his basketball and grades were on an all-time high. When he had basketball practice during free period or lunch, the girls – and Ryan – would sit on the bleachers, cheering for their respective boyfriends. However, they all cheered for Zeke as he was still single.

Taylor had finally pulled Gabriella aside during a basketball practice and told her that she had accepted the fact that Gabriella was…different and she was still going to treat her like an extra sister. Gabriella had simply nodded and thought how she had Chad acting like an older brother and Taylor acting like a sister.

Then, a revelation occurred. It didn't matter that her parents couldn't have children because she had friends on Venus and Earth! And the best boyfriend in the universe – Troy had raised his eyebrows at that and Gabriella shrugged stating that she'd seen the universe anyway.

They still hadn't, of course, found the ship and Troy would find her doodling pictures which resembled the ship and Troy would find Chad glaring at him. Of course, he had to tell her. He had promised her he'd tell him everything…

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Troy groaned and reached blindly for Gabriella's alarm clock without waking her up. As it was, Gabriella's arm was also attempting to turn off the alarm and when their hands brushed against each other, they automatically intertwined their fingers together. Gabriella shifted unceremoniously to reach for the alarm with her other hand and that made Troy instantly hold her even tighter against his chest.

"Brie…" Troy moaned at her movement. "Don't move."

"We have to get up." She mumbled.

Her boyfriend groaned and buried his nose into her neck. "Why?"

"A place called school." She muttered back, stroking his hair as he planted soft kisses on her tanned skin. While she had moved to switch the alarm off, she had come to lie on her back and Troy on his stomach, allowing him instant access to her neck and shoulders.

"Hmph." He muttered sulkily, abandoning his pleasurable actions and rolling over.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes when he had let go of her hand and rolled her eyes when she saw him facing away from her and clearly in a strop. "Troy." She murmured. "Come on. Wake up." She kissed the back of his neck once and then pushed the duvet off of her body and standing up to stretch.

Troy slowly rolled over onto his back and smiled lazily as he watched his girlfriend bustle about her bedroom. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Maybe once or twice." She muttered absent-mindedly, moving some papers on her desk.

He chuckled, folding his arms behind his head. "Good. Because I don't want you to forget it."

"I won't." She mumbled, turning the light on to see better.

Troy groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Damn it, Brie. You never warn me when you do that!"

She giggled. "Well, considering this is the second morning you've woken up here, you could've learnt by now."

"Wow." Troy said sarcastically. "Two mornings. You mean because it happened yesterday, I'd actually remember and be ready?"

Gabriella put a look of thought on, stuffing some books into her backpack. "Yeah."

He finally got into a sitting position and watched as Gabriella used the whiz tek to change outfits. "You know, the Earth should have those."

"The whiz tek or this outfit?" She asked, slowly spinning around in a soft blue summer dress.

"Both." Troy said honestly. "But, at this moment, the whiz tek. It would be so much easier on a morning."

"Just because you're not a morning person and can't be bothered to get out of bed until your mom, or me, have to threaten to drag you to school in your underwear. Speaking of underwear – get dressed." She threw his discarded jeans at him.

He chuckled and stood up, pulling his jeans up to his hips and doing them up. "You know, that flash change would be easier if you didn't have to have clothes on."

"Why?" Gabriella asked, flipping the whiz tek absently in her fingers, sitting down her bed.

"I wouldn't have to get dressed only for you to change my clothes." He explained, pulling his crumpled t-shirt over his head. "Flash change me!" He held his arms at his sides, making Gabriella giggled. "What?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"You look silly." She pushed the button on the whiz tek and she stood up to move over to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

His clothes had been replaced with a cool blue button up shirt over a white wife beater with some dark blue jeans. "I'm glad you find my appearance so amusing." He murmured, kissing her gently.

She giggled when he pulled back. "No. I just meant that when you have your arms out. You look like…Oh, what are they called?" She clicked her fingers, trying to remember.

"Birds?" Troy tried, allowing Gabriella to pace back and fore.

"No." She muttered. "Plahhhnes? Is that what they're called?"

"Plahhnes?" Troy asked in confusion. "Oh, you mean planes? I guess I did look like a plane a bit." He chuckled.

She blushed at the correction and placed her whiz tek into her backpack, zipping it up. "Troy, what am I going to do?" She asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sorting the duvet out. Of course, he knew what she was talking about and a familiar lump formed in his throat.

"About the ship!" She cried, slouching onto her desk chair. "I can't believe it. How can it disappear? And I can't go home. The Venusian government will get involved and I don't know what to do." She had tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them frantically, knowing how much Troy hated it when she cried.

Troy quickly dropped to his knees in front of her and cupped her cheeks, making her look at him. "Baby, we'll…we'll find it. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Troy, Venus is different from Earth. There are different laws and different consequences if you break them." She whispered.

The look in her eyes made Troy stop breathing for a moment. A look that told him that Venusian punishments were worse than Earth's punishments. He couldn't let that happen to her. But, she'd hate him if he told her. But, her hating him was a lot worse than knowing she died because of him. "We'll keep looking. We've got a week and half left…" His voice trailed off when he knew it was no use. He collapsed into tears and he brought her into his arms. She dropped from her chair and sat on Troy's knees.

She sobbed into his neck and she hiccupped quietly. She pulled back after what seemed like and eternity. She was still crying but she smiled slightly. "I made your shirt wet."

"I made your hair wet." He replied. "I'll never stop loving you."

She nodded. "I know. And I won't stop loving you either. I just wish I could stay…"

"But you can't." He finished. He got to his feet and offered her his hands, pulling her up. "Gabriella, we'll find your ship. I promise."

"How can you promise me that?" She whispered.

"There are some things a guy just knows. I know that the sun will come up tomorrow, I know that my parents really want me back home, I know that you are the most beautiful girl in the universe and I know that we'll find your ship." He whispered, holding her tightly against his chest.

She nodded. "Okay. I guess we should get going."

He glanced at the clocked and nodded, going over to pull the curtains open. "Hey, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where?" She asked, pulling a white jacket on.

"Our first date." He replied, grinning as he turned around.

She flung her backpack gracefully onto her shoulder and smiled at him. "The lake?"

"And I've got a little addition to it." He murmured, kissing her forehead before bending down for his own backpack.

"What would that be?" She asked innocently.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied, earning a slap on the chest from Gabriella. "Ouch. You are stronger than you look."

"Are you saying I look weak?" Gabriella asked in a mock-stern voice.

Troy held his hands up defence, making his way down the stairs. "No…I'm just saying you're strong. Anyway, tonight, come back here with Taylor and Chad. They'll help you to get ready. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Seven?" Gabriella asked, following him.

"Yep. Not a minute later." He smiled at her as he pulled the door open, allowing her to go first.

"Bye, Mama, bye, Papa." Gabriella called, stepping out. She turned to Troy as he closed the door. "Troy, you've made a lot of promises to me."

He nodded. "I intend on keeping them."

"Yeah, but…I need to know this is real. I've waited my entire life to find…you. And now you're here it's in the worst possible situation." She whispered.

"Brie, I thought we've been over this. Everything will be okay." He promised.

"Yes, but when I see you, I see this guy. This amazing, wonderful…_perfect _guys. My Romeo, Prince Charming, Knight in shining armour and it's the most amazing feeling. I don't want it to end." She bowed her head, blushing furiously.

Troy nodded knowingly, bringing her towards him to hold her tightly. "Gabriella…" He mumbled, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I'm glad you said that. Because now I don't feel nearly as cheesy as what I thought I would. "You're my Juliet, my Cinderella, my damsel in distress and, above all, my freaky alien girl."

Gabriella laughed as he leaned down to kiss her nose. "Right. And you're also my big block of cheese."

"Everything will be alright. I promise." He grinned, kissing her gently.


	30. A faiytale

**A/N: Not much of an author's note because I'm tired and it's casual day tomorrow! (I wear a uniform at my school) and I don't know what to wear!! Don't own HSM!! PS/although this seems like a really sweet chapter...there's drama coming. just to warn you!!**

* * *

Chapter 30 – A fairytale

"Tay, you are going to love getting Gabby ready to go on a date." Chad gushed, walking down the sidewalk with Taylor and Gabriella either side of him.

"You know, some people might think you're the one going on a date with my wildcat." She nudged his shoulder, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled. "I'm serious. It's kind of like a private fashion show, don't you think?"

"I just think about getting ready to see Troy." Gabriella admitted.

Taylor laughed. "I _hope _you're not going on a date with Troy."

Chad gasped. "What? Why would I do that? I mean – Stop laughing!" He whined, plastering a pout on his face.

Taylor caught her breath and snuggled into Chad's side. "I'm sorry, Love Bear."

"That's okay, Choccy Monkey." Chad crooned, leaning down to drop a kiss to her lips.

"Okay, guys, love you and all but, you have to stop with the weird names!" Gabriella moaned.

Chad chuckled. "Like you and Troy any better. You guys didn't talk to anyone other than each other at lunch. And, by the way, we get it. You're Troy's baby and he's your wildcat!"

Gabriella blushed and ducked head. "Whatever." She muttered, folding her arms.

Taylor and Chad laughed simultaneously. "Gabs, everyone knows you two are in love. And everyone knows he would do anything for you." Chad said sincerely, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's no secret."

Gabriella finally smiled and nodded. "I guess it's not." After a moment she continued. "Do you guys believe in fairytales?" She whispered, looking down at the concrete passing beneath her feet like one long shooting star.

Taylor shrugged as her brow creased. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure about fairytales but…I believe in dreams."

Chad let go of Taylor and walked on ahead. "I have a feeling this is girl stuff. I'll be in your room, Gabs." He called over his shoulder.

Gabriella laughed slightly. "Your boyfriend is weird."

Taylor giggled. "I know but that's…that's why I love him." She whispered.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

Taylor shook her head. "No. And every time I get close to telling him, I chicken out. At first, I thought it was because of you and Troy. You know? There was all that drama and stuff going on but…it's still happening. And I'm terrified that Chad will up and leave because I haven't told him." She had tears rolling down her face and Gabriella ushered her over to a nearby bench.

"Hey, now." Gabriella soothed. "Chad will not up and leave just because you won't tell him you love him. You know why? You are his world. He brightens whenever you walk in the room, he smiles like an idiot when he talks about you and he loves you with all his heart. All those attempts, Tay, remember? Don't think for a second he's going to leave you because he's not."

Taylor laughed through her tears and wiped her cheeks. "I guess so. I just…I need him to know."

"Show him." Gabriella whispered. "I did with Troy. I mean, I told him a few hours earlier but it made it official, you know?"

Taylor nodded. "I do." She took a deep breath, thinking about her reply. "I think I will. I mean, I think I'm ready." The two sister-like friends stood up and linked arms, slowly walking down the street together. "So, why did you ask about fairytales?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know. With me having to go home…I just wondered if it was just me that still believes in fairytales."

"Well…Which part? I mean there's always a damsel in distress, a handsome prince, and evil queen – not mentioning any names – and a happy ending." Taylor giggled slightly.

"All of it." Gabriella admitted.

"I have to admit, I may not believe in handsome princes, but I believe in really sweet guys. I believe that some girls are a little…hard to get along with." Taylor said softly.

"What about happy endings?" Gabriella asked, entering her house.

"That I don't believe in." Taylor replied. She smiled softly at Gabriella's fallen face. "If it's a true fairytale relationship…it wouldn't have an ending. It would just keep going and going until they were in heaven." Taylor politely slipped her shoes off and turned to find Gabriella crying silently. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What did I say?" She embraced Gabriella tightly.

Gabriella pulled back and shrugged. "About the ending. If a true relationship keeps going…Troy and I aren't a fairytale."

Taylor nodded in understanding. "Maybe I worded it wrong. I meant their love. If you and Troy continue loving each other even when you're millions of light years away, you've got yourself a fairytale."

Gabriella immediately brightened and wiped her cheeks furiously. "You think so?"

Taylor nodded. "I know so. And Troy is definitely a knight in shining armour if I ever saw one. And Chad." She added at the end.

Gabriella laughed. "Hey, Mom? Dad?"

Carlos and Salina walked into the hallway. "Who's this, Gabby?" Carlos asked.

"This is Taylor. Don't worry, she knows." Gabriella explained. "I'm going out with Troy tonight, is that okay?"

"Sure, Honey." Salina said quickly as Carlos opened his mouth.

"I don't know when I'll be home so stay here, don't leave the house and go to bed without me, okay?" Gabriella asked.

Salina nodded again, beating her husband to it. "Of course, Sweetie. You go on up and get ready. We heard Chad run in a few minutes ago."

Taylor sighed. "Will he ever stop running?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I doubt it." The two girls giggled with each other before running up the stairs and bursting into Gabriella's room. "Chad, I really think that – What are you doing?" She shrieked; shocked to find Chad standing in a red mini skirt, white tank top and his fuzzy hair in two plaits.

Chad spun around. "Well, I was just using the whiz tek to get it ready for when you guys came up but then this happened and I don't know how to change back!"

Taylor placed a shaky hand over her mouth as she collapsed into Gabriella's desk chair, giggling furiously.

"Gee. Thanks for the support, Tay." Chad said sarcastically, handing the whiz tek back to Gabriella who was fighting her own giggles.

Gabriella pressed the button and Chad was dressed normally again. "You okay, Chad?"

"That thing is lethal!" He whined, cowering to sit on the bed.

"Troy loves it." Gabriella commented, selecting the right setting.

"Speaking of Troy, do I really have to ask whose these are?" Taylor asked, picking up a pair of boxers with her finger and thumb.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she snatched them from her friend, stuffing them in her backpack. "Anyway…"

"It's a not a secret." Chad muttered. "We all know you two do it."

"We do not! The only times we have was our first time and when we got back together on Monday!" Gabriella snapped. She handed the whiz tek to Chad. "Let's get started."

* * *

Two hours later, a knock at the door made Taylor squeal. "That's him. I'll go get the door." She rushed out of the room before Chad or Gabriella could protest and jumped down the stairs. She pulled the door open and saw Troy standing there, his hands behind his back. "Hey, Troy."

Troy smiled. "Hey, Taylor. Is Brie ready?"

She nodded. "Come on in."

Carlos and Salina stepped into the hallway. "Good evening, Troy." He said pleasantly.

Troy smiled. "Good evening, Mr Montez. Gabriella will be home by ten." He assured.

"Very well." Carlos replied.

Chad rushed down the stairs and grinned at Troy. "Hey, Dude."

Troy chuckled. "You okay, Man?"

Chad breathed out deeply. "You are not going to believe what me and Tay went through for your damn date."

Troy chuckled. "Is she that tough to get ready?"

"No. I'm just indecisive." A sweet, harmonious voice said softly.

Troy looked to the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped at the sight of Gabriella. Her hair was just left in elegant curls, held back at the right side of her face with a silver barrette and it twinkled beautifully in the light. Troy noticed, by instinct, that her eyelids were dusted with a slight coating of grey eye shadow, her cheeks were extra rosy and her lips shined – making it clear she was wearing lip gloss – but that was all for the make-up. He wanted to chuckle so badly when he saw the familiar locket hanging proudly from her neck – he didn't, however, not being able to find his voice. Her white spaghetti strap dress had silver glitter dotted on, making it sparkle in the light. She had a white woollen cardigan over her shoulders and a white bag, hanging shyly from her hands.

She walked to the bottom of the stairs and smiled in amusement at Troy's open mouth. "You okay, Wildcat?"

"Uh…" He looked at his hands – which he had unconsciously brought to his sides – and did the first thing he could think of. He thrust the jewellery box into her hand.

She jumped slightly. "Oh…Thank you." She turned to Chad and Taylor, raising her eyebrows. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Taylor shook her head, leaning back against Chad as he held her from behind. "No."

Gabriella sighed, turning back to Troy. "Oh well." She carefully opened the box and gasped. She carefully took out the charm bracelet and giggled when she saw all of the charms: a heart, a star, a rocket, a book and one of a basketball. She noticed the final one was a plaque. "My space girl. Oh Troy." She cried, quickly wrapping her arms around his torso and embracing him tightly.

"Uh…" He slowly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and breathed in deeply.

She pulled back, giggling. "Why don't we go to your truck while you remember how to talk?" He nodded mutely and allowed her to go and hug her parents and then Chad and Taylor. "Bye, guys." She waved slightly and slipped her hand into his as they walked to his car.

"You look beautiful." He suddenly blurted, his eyes going wide.

She jumped in surprise and started laughing. "Well…Thank you." She paused slightly, causing him to stop and face her. "Troy?"

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I mean it. Thank you. Thank you for letting me have the fairytale I've always wanted before I go home. It means everything to me…" She trailed off, blushing furiously and burying her face into his chest.

He chuckled and pulled back, cupping her face. "Don't hide your blush. I think it's cute. Besides, thank you for reminding me of who I really am." He leaned down, closing the gaps between their lips.


	31. An amazing night

**A/N: Right, well, I'm on a two week school vacation now. So I should be uploading quite often. However, tomorrow, Tuesday and Wednesday, I have to go into school to finish some science work. But, the good new is it's nearly Friday! WOOHOO!! lol. I am so excited. And it also happens to be my Mum's birthday. Guess what her birthday present from me is? lol. The only reason we're going is because my dad and sister are at work so we might as well see it lol.**

**Don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 31 – An amazing night

Chad watched with wide eyes as Taylor threw cuddly toys across her room, landing haphazardly in the corner. Soon, her bed was empty and she pulled back the duvet. "Tay, what are you doing?"

She sighed. This was Chad. He wouldn't do anything if it meant hurting her and since she was a virgin, she would be hurt. "Chad, please?"

Chad sat down in her desk chair and started spinning slowly around in circles. "Taylor, why do you want it?"

"Why?" She asked slowly, caught off guard. "Because I want to. Don't you?" She asked quietly, sinking down to sit on the edge of her bed.

Chad stopped spinning and rolled the chair towards her, holding both of her hands in his owns. "Tay, of course I do. But, I mean, this is high school. No one's bullying you, are they? Pressuring you? That kind of thing?"

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He asked, stroking her cheek to make her look at him.

She sighed. "You've done so much for me. I keep saying thank you but then I feel like it's not enough and…I have to prove myself to you."

Chad frowned. "Why would you think that? Tay, I love you and the fact you're my girlfriend is enough for me. You don't have to do anything."

"But…I really want this." She protested. "Besides, we don't have to…you know, but my parents are in Boston, visiting Penny and they won't be back until Sunday. So, will you stay with me?" She asked softly.

Chad shook his head. "I want to make love to you but because we both want to. And that we're ready."

She nodded frantically. "Chad, I know it'll hurt, I'm not stupid, but I want this so much."

Chad stood up, pushing the chair back under the desk before walking over to her balcony and closing the doors and pulling the curtains across. He strode to her bedroom door, shutting it softly, and dimmed the light down low. He turned to Taylor, slipping his sports jacket from his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, looking up at him with her chocolate eyes which were glowing with innocence.

Chad knelt in front of her and kissed her forehead, her left cheek, moved to kiss her nose and finally her lips. "I love you, Taylor Adrienne McKessie."

* * *

After eating, Troy and Gabriella lay next to each other on the sand, looking at the stars. Gabriella smiled softly at Troy's hand lazily wandering up and down her arm. "That's my home." She whispered, pointing at a star to the left of their position on the beach.

"Yeah?" He asked. "I bet Albuquerque is quite boring, huh?"

"I wouldn't say…I don't think…You still use cars." She muttered, snuggling into his side.

He chuckled, squeezing her shoulders as they gazed at the night sky together. "Are you dissing my truck?"

"I never said that." She protested. "I'm thinking it…but I'm not saying it."

Troy faked a gasp and rolled over to straddle her hips. "For your information, my truck is a classic example of…a junior's car."

"I bet." She whispered, feeling his breath on her nose.

He grinned at her reaction of the simple act. "I love you, Brie."

She giggled at his randomness. "Where did that come from?"

"I just…need you to know." He said softly, rolling off of her and lying next to her again.

"I do." She whispered, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "That's Jupiter." She explained, pointing at a bright star directly above them.

"Have you been there?" Troy asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's too expensive for my parents."

"If I could leave Earth and understand space currency…I'd try to get you there." Troy said sincerely.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Troy."

He turned back to the stars and absently slipped his free hand into his jeans pocket, feeling Gabriella's ship lying there. Why did he do that? Gabriella got so upset because of it and no matter what she said, she was heart broken, thinking there was no way to get home without the Venusian government. Ever since she got to Earth, all she wanted was to go home. Chad had told him how much she had been begging the month to be over. But, then they got together and she trusted him. And he jeopardised that. No, correction, he ruined that.

Troy unconsciously sighed deeply and jumped as Gabriella kissed him squarely on the lips. He pulled back when he struggled for breath and he looked up at her in confusion. "What was that for?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I've been talking to you for ten minutes. I've tried talking about basketball, Venus, cars, heck, I even slapped you. So I did the only thing left." She looked down at him, having straddled his hips when he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh." Troy muttered. "I'm sorry. It's just this drama project." He lied. "You're the only one who has heard me sing. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't." She assured him. "You have a beautiful voice and we've practiced it a million times."

He smirked up at her. "You're just saying that because you're in love with me." He rolled them over so he was above her and he grinned down at her.

"Well…yes. But, you know me. I can't lie." She whispered.

He chuckled, kissing her quickly. "That is true." He declared, sitting up and stretching his arms behind his head.

Gabriella sat up and shivered even though her jacket was still pulled tight around her shoulders. "Why is the Earth so cold?"

Troy reached for the blanket and draped it over her shoulders. "Because Venus is closer to the sun. I thought a genius would be able to figure that out." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around her petite body. "But, how can you just sit there quite happily in just a shirt? It's freezing!"

Troy chuckled and stood up, brushing himself off, before helping her to her feet. "It's called being a guy and being forced to practice basketball at Christmas when it's snowing."

Gabirella giggled, watching as he bent to pick the picnic basket up. "You're a guy, though. I mean, aren't you all monster trucks, I can stay outside longer than you, sports and," She paused to sigh dreamily, "your muscles."

He laughed at her expression and kissed her gently. "Thank you for admiring my physique."

She coughed, raising her eyebrows pointedly.

"And you are the most beautiful girl in the universe." He added hurriedly, though Gabriella heard the sincerity in his voice.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Troy took her hand and started leading her towards the car park by the church. "So, this project. I just want to say thanks. I mean, for staying. You had all those opportunities to leave and you didn't. I'd say it means everything to me but I've already said that about everything you've done."

She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as his hand abandoned hers and wound around her waist instead. "Troy, say it all you want. I mean, it's nothing compared to what you've done." They turned to face each other as they reached the truck. "I mean, there was Blake, you fell in love with me, you proved yourself when you kissed me in front of the school and you made love to me, not forgetting…hmmmm…" She sighed contentedly against Troy's lips when he kissed her.

He pulled her closer to his body and her arms wound around his neck, causing the blanket to fall from her shoulders, long forgotten. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she quickly parted her lips, wanting him as close as was humanly possible.

He pulled back breathlessly and smiled down at her. "You said it yourself. I did all of that because I love you."

She smiled and nodded. "I know." He glanced at Troy's watch and sighed. "I think you should take me home. It's quarter to ten."

He nodded. "Okay." He opened her door for her and helped her inside, kissing her cheek before he closed the door. He jogged around to the driver's side and got in, clicking his seatbelt in place. "Do I get a kiss before we set off?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess." She leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"That's all I get?" He asked in disbelief, plastering a pout on his face.

"You'll get more when you drop me off." She said in a sing song voice.

He quickly set the truck in drive and pulled out of the parking space. "Well, there's no need to waste time, is there?"

She giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy, Wildcat."

He shrugged, driving smoothly once he hit the highway. "About you? Yeah!"

Gabriella shook her head softly. "Can you believe you fell in love with an alien?"

"I can't believe I fell in love at all. I mean, I never thought it would. That I'd find a girl that would be dominant over me." He said softly, reaching for her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm dominant?" She asked quietly, furrowing her brow.

"Well, what I meant was that I don't do things that would make you unhappy and I always want you to smile because I love it so much. I guess, what I meant was that I never thought I'd find a girl that would make me a better person, you know? Before you came along, I was the dominant in a relationship, and I like the fact you have such an affect on me." He said softly, pulling up in front of her house. "You know?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I do." She smiled as she undid her seatbelt and leaned over, kissing him softly, her lips moving in sync with his. She pulled back and blushed. "I guess, I should…go in."

He nodded, getting out of the car and walking to the passenger side and opening her door. She stepped out and he kissed her forehead once she was in front of him. He closed the door and grasped her hand as they started to slowly walk up her driveway. He turned to her on the doorstep and looked down into her chocolate eyes. "Gabriella, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you. I need you to know that."

She nodded. "I do. And thank you for an amazing night. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"What's number one?" He asked quizzically.

"Our first date." She whispered.

He smiled and closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep breath. "Brie? I have to tell you something."


	32. A bitter ending

Chapter 32 – A bitter ending

Gabriella frowned with concern and she stroked his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Troy sighed. "The thing is…I haven't been honest with you." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

He took a deep breath, holding her hand. "I made a promise to you. I promised you I'd tell you everything. And no matter how much it's going to hurt, I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Truth about what? Just tell me. I can handle it." Gabriella exclaimed.

"That's the thing. I don't know if you can." Troy said dejectedly.

"Well, then, just tell me and get it over with." She said impatiently. "Troy, you brought this up and I won't let it go until I know the truth."

Troy took a deep breath and dug into his jeans. "But, before I say this, I need you to know I love you so much. I can't tell you how much I love you because I don't know how."

She gave him a stern look. "I know. I love you too. Just tell me."

He took his hand out of his pocket and held up her ship guiltily. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Gabriella looked like a child who got separated from its mother for the first time as she slowly reached up and pried it from his fingers. She kept opening and shutting her mouth, like a goldfish, as if she knew what to say but had lost the ability to speak. "I don't understand." She whispered, her eyes glued on the ship.

"I'm sorry." He repeated robotically, his voice full of pleading.

She slowly raised her head and tears were forming in her eyes. "You took it?"

He nodded slightly. "I just didn't want you to leave while we were fighting and I didn't know what to do?"

Gabriella glared at him. "How could you do this? You knew how much this means to me!"

"I know." He said desperately. "Please, Baby, I just wanted you to stay." He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his bottom lip was trembling.

"Because of you, I could've been executed!" She yelled fiercely. "Did you think it through? You know how different Venus is from Earth!"

"Brie, I didn't know." He exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of her.

Gabriella hurriedly reached for the bracelet on her wrist and fumbled as she tried to take it off. "I don't want your jewellery or you music or anything to do with you." She shoved it into Troy's hand and he looked at her in bafflement.

"What? Please, Brie. I know it was a mistake but we can get through this…because I apologised…and you're leaving soon." He looked up at her pleadingly, his knees now aching but his brain barely registered the discomfort.

She reached behind her neck and in her frenzy of unclasping the necklace, the chain snapped and she gasped inaudibly. Still, she shoved the piece of jewellery into Troy's hand but he kept both hands clenched in tight fists. "Take it and leave!" She yelled.

"No." He snapped. "I want you to have it!"

She threw it to the ground and glared at him, hissing furiously, making Troy cower back from her clear anger. "Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. The one and only time you'll be near me is the project. I can't believe you!" She cried, running into her house and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Chad reached frantically for Taylor's cell phone, trying desperately not to wake her up, and pressed answer. "Hello?" He hissed.

"Ch-Chad?" Gabriella's voice whimpered. "Wh-Where's…Oh, um, I-I'm sorry."

"She told you about what was going to happen tonight, didn't she?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She whispered as a sob escaped her mouth.

Chad sighed as he stood up, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he searched for his boxers. "And I'm guessing Troy told you about the ship?"

She sniffed and squeaked a little. "You knew?"

"He told me. I yelled at him and I know I should've told you but I couldn't. I knew that it was his mistake. Anyhow, I'll be over in five minutes, okay?" He asked softly, pulling his boxers up and then shaking his jeans out.

"No, no, no. It's okay. Tonight is about Taylor. I'll be fine." She whispered.

"Gabby, I'm coming over and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He said sternly. "Taylor knows so I'll wake her, explain and then she can decide if she wants to come or not, okay?"

"Y-You don't h-have to." She whispered.

"I want to. I care about you, Gabby. And Troy is just a bit overwhelmed with these feelings. He's never been in love before and it's going to scare him. But, that's still no excuse for what he did." He said softly as he sat back down on the bed.

"Now I know why he was romantic tonight. He was apologising in advance." She whimpered.

"Hey, now. I'll be over in a minute, okay? I'm going to hang up now." He warned her as he hung up and set Taylor's phone on her bedside table. He looked down on Taylor and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Tay…" He whispered.

She groaned and shifted slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them furiously, getting rid of the sleep there. "Chad?"

"Hey, Tay." He whispered. "Are you…okay?"

She shifted again and winced slightly. "A little sore and quite tired but I'm fine. Why are you getting dressed?"

He sighed. "Look, Taylor, I need to go. Gabby's really upset and she needs me. You can come if you want?"

"Do you think she needs a girl friend there too?" Taylor asked, slowly sitting up while holding the sheets against her chest.

"I think she just needs some friends right now." He replied after a moment. "Troy confessed he took the ship."

* * *

Chad twisted the key in the lock and pushed it open, allowing Taylor in first. "Chad, he was way out of line!"

Chad closed the door behind him and locked it again. "You think I don't know that? He's my best friend and right now I hate him more than algebra."

"That was a really weird statement." Taylor commented. If it had been any other situation, they both knew they would both have been laughing furiously. However, as the two hurried up the stairs, attempting to not wake Carlos and Salina up, they both knew that they were in for a rough night. Taylor knocked softly on Gabriella's door and pushed it open to see Gabriella curled up in the corner, hugging a pillow to her chest and her head bowed. "Gabby?" She whispered.

Gabriella jumped and lifted her head at the voice but relaxed when she saw her friend. "Taylor?"

Taylor rushed over and crouched next to her friend, embracing her tightly. "Shh…It'll be okay. Boys are idiots, I know. I know, he hurt you didn't he?"

Gabriella nodded as she cried into Taylor's shoulder. "He hurt me so bad."

Chad knelt in front of the two young women and touched Gabriella's back. "Gabby?"

Gabriella looked over at him and sniffed, collapsing into hiss chest. "What?" She mumbled.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered. "I should've told him or taken it and given it back to you. I mean, if I had done something, it wouldn't be as bad."

She giggled slightly at his concern as she stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling a Kleenex from the box and blowing her nose. "Chad, it wasn't your fault."

Chad and Taylor both got to their feet and he shrugged. "I just wish you were like us. That way, things wouldn't be as complicated."

She nodded. "I wish for that everyday. But, I guess nothing can change what a person is." She climbed onto her bed and leaned against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Taylor sat on the bed and shook her head. "You didn't. Troy did. And tomorrow I will chase him down and make sure he can never have children."

Gabriella laughed and wiped her cheeks with her tissue. "Don't do that. This is between me and him. I'd rather you stay out of this."

Chad laid beside Gabriella and rapped his arm around her shoulders. "Gabs?"

"What?" She muttered.

"Promise me something?"

"It depends what it is." She said honestly.

"Don't blame yourself." He said sternly.

She nodded and snuggled into his side. "I promise."

After a few minutes of silence, Chad and Taylor both noticed Gabriella's steady breathing and Chad held her tighter. "Tay?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

He swallowed and searched the darkness for her eyes. "I'm scared.

"Of what?" She asked softly.

"What tomorrow brings. I don't want people to get hurt." He admitted.

"People are already hurt. And there's nothing we can do about it." She said sadly, crawling over to lie down beside him. "Thank you for tonight, by the way."

Despite the situation and events which occurred previously that night, Chad grinned devilishly at his girlfriend. "And, for the record, you definitely get another A+ on your record card."

She slapped his chest and sighed. "I hope Gabby forgives Troy before he leaves."

"Me too. And if I know her like I think I do…she will." Chad whispered, kissing Taylor's forehead.

As he felt Taylor drift off to sleep, he realised how the evening had started with such sweet beginnings…but ended so bitterly.


	33. I need help

**A/N: OMG!! Saw HSM3 yesterday! It was awesome. I cried :'( But in a good way, I promise. Lol. I'm so proud of them. It was fabulous. I mean, I'm just so glad they got the chance to do the last one as a feature film because it was that much better. Anyway, I'll leave you to read the chapter. Sharpay is coming back, I promise. ;) Don't own HSM

* * *

  
**

Chapter 33 – I need help

Taylor watched on worriedly as Gabriella banged her forehead against her locker. She reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her friend to face her. "That's enough brain cells you've lost. I know he hurt you, Honey, but you need to get a grip!"

Gabriella pouted. "What's the point? Why are guys such jerks?"

Taylor shrugged. "They just are. Well, Earth guys are, I haven't met any Venusian ones. But, Troy did it because he loves you. He didn't want you to leave."

"Whose side are you on?" Gabriella demanded.

Taylor shrugged. "No one's. I'm just saying."

"Well, don't!" Gabriella snapped. "Whether he did because he loves me or not isn't important. What's important is he knew how much my home means to me."

Taylor sighed. "Don't you think you're being a bit overly-dramatic? I think you're being worse than Sharpay."

Gabriella frowned and hugged her books close to her chest. "I just can't believe him. Sometimes he's so perfect and then he screws everything up!" She cried.

"I'm just a guy." A familiar voice pleaded.

Gabriella turned around to find Troy kneeling in front of her. "Troy?" She asked unsurely.

"Gabriella, I'm a guy. I'm an idiot of a guy. A stupid idiot of a guy! And worst of all, I'm an Earthling guy. I don't know how you work." He cried. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and he opened his hand helplessly. There lay the locket on a brand new chain and he shrugged. "I know I screwed up but I don't want you to leave while we're fighting."

Gabriella glanced at Taylor who shrugged. "You should've thought of that before, shouldn't you?" She asked bitterly, walking past him and making her way to Ms Darbus' homeroom.

Taylor smiled pityingly and knelt in front of the young jock. She rummaged in her bag and produced a tissue, wiping his tears from his cheeks. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really." He smiled bravely and stood up, brushing himself off before helping her to stand up. "But, it's my fault. Tell her I'm sorry?"

She nodded worriedly and watched him take the path Gabriella had taken just moments ago. She hardly noticed two familiar arms around her waist until she felt two lips brush her neck and she jumped. "Oh, Chad. You scared me."

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Finally noticed me, huh?" His face suddenly turned serious and his eyes moved in the direction Troy and Gabriella went just moments ago. "How is he?"

Taylor shrugged and relaxed against his chest. "He was on his knees begging for her to take him back."

"And?" He prompted, stroking her lower arm.

"She said no." Taylor whispered. "I know what he did was wrong and I had to restrain myself from fulfilling my threat but…I don't know. He seemed so sincere. At first I thought he was going to propose."

Chad moved around his girlfriend and hung his arm around her shoulders as they walked to their homeroom. "And he didn't?"

"He got a new chain for the locket is all. I mean, what do we tell everyone?" She started to whisper, knowing people were around. "That he stole her ship and she's from Venus?"

Chad sighed. "Okay, I wasn't thinking along the lines of that. And I thought you were smart." He muttered jokingly and kissed her temple. "Just say that neither will say what happened."

"Well, what will happen at lunch? I mean, everyone sits together now. And I'm friends with Troy, but Gabby's like my sister." She said dejectedly.

"I think you should talk to Troy at lunch. Although you might castrate him, I might kill him." He sighed as they walked into the classroom.

Taylor felt Chad take her hand and she took a deep breath. "I just want everything to be alright."

"And it will." He promised, kissing her gently. However, his voice told her he trying to convince himself more than her.

* * *

Chad, Taylor and the rest of the cafeteria froze and a silence fell like a tidal wave as Gabriella and Troy came face to face with each other. Chad glanced anxiously at his girlfriend and noticed how hard she swallowed. He watched on, somewhat nervously, as Gabriella and Troy gained eye contact. He noticed how Gabriella's knuckles had turned white from the death grip she was holding her lunch tray. Troy opened his mouth to say something but Gabriella walked past him, not wanting to hear anything.

Troy looked to Chad and Taylor and tried to smile but failed miserably. It was so obvious how drained Troy was because Gabriella wasn't in his life anymore. True, he had overstepped and gone too far. But, how far is too far when it comes down to love? He had insulted her and offended her for his own selfish desire. So, what did that make him? A jerk? An idiot? The bully he used to be? Whatever he was…she hated him.

"You want to eat with us?" Taylor tried, but she already knew the answer.

Troy shook his head mutely before he turned around, making his way up the stairs of the cafeteria.

"You take Troy and I take Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"What, we're playing Cupid now?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"No." Chad replied nonchalantly. "I meant to just talk to them. Find out what's going on in their heads. I know for a fact that Troy needs someone to talk to."

Taylor kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "You're so smart as to what people need. I love you."

Chad smiled bashfully and started dancing on the spot.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She asked slowly.

"I love it when you say. I love you too." He grinned, kissing her softly.

She pulled back and giggled. "I'll go and find Troy."

"Try the science club gardens. He goes there a lot." He explained.

She nodded and quickly weaved her way through the tables and other students. Being captain of the science club, she could get to the gardens blindfolded and she opened the door on the cafeteria balcony. She made her way up the stairs and jumped when something hit her on the head. She bent down and picked up the screwed up piece of paper, finally noticing the stairs were covered with other balls of paper. She furrowed her brow and gathered them into her arms before hurrying up the stairs.

"Go away." A voice said through gritted teeth.

Taylor sighed and continued up the stairs, slowly sitting down on the bench next to Troy. She placed her lunch and on the floor and the pieces of paper between them. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He mumbled.

"You sure look like you do." She noted softly. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'd say talk to Chad but he said he'd probably kill you."

"I don't blame him." His eyes suddenly grew wide and he crossed his left leg over his right, his hand leaving Taylor's and covering his private parts. "Please don't castrate me. My parents want grandkids!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Calm down. I wanted to castrate you but Gabriella didn't. And right now, what she wants is important."

He nodded. "I know."

Taylor picked one of the pieces of paper up and started to unravel it. "So, why did I get pelted with snowballs walking up here?"

"I'm trying to…" He shrugged. "I guess I just want her to know how I feel."

Taylor smiled softly as she read his messy handwriting, and the words left her lips in a soft whisper, giggling at the first few words.

_**My Dearest Freaky Alien Girl,**_

_**You have no idea how many trees I have destroyed, trying to perfect this letter. I've written this thing about a thousand times. Okay, slight exaggeration.**_

_**Anyway, my first thing to say is…I'm sorry. For everything. Me not telling you about kissing Sharpay, taking your ship, lying to you and insulting you in any way that I'm not aware of.**_

_**And that brings me to my second point. Brie, you have to take me back. Please? Because the thing is, even though you're leaving next week, I can't live with myself anymore. I woke up this morning wanting to die and disappear. I want to take your pain away and make you better. I love you so much. When I'm near you, it's like we're the only two people in the world, and when we touch it's like fire and ice at the same time – indescribable. And when we make love…I love you. You're the –**_

Taylor looked up at Troy. "Why didn't you finish it? That was good. A little cheesy and maybe a little waffly but…good. And she'd love it."

Troy ran a hand through his hair and breathed out deeply. "I just wish I knew what went through her mind."

After a moment, Taylor suddenly sat up straighter and turned to him. "Troy, can you promise me something?"

He nodded unsurely. "I guess it depends what it is."

"Promise me that if there's anything – anything at all – I can do to tell, you'll tell me. And I promise you that I will try to help if you ask me." She said solemnly.

Troy nodded sadly. "I promise."

Taylor smiled in relief and bent down for her lunch. "May I eat here or do you want to be alone?"

He nodded. "It's fine. I'm glad for the company. I've been shutting out literally everyone and it's nice that someone hasn't taken it as offence."

"Well, that's because I know the story – no matter how selfish and mean – behind it. But, I know why you did it. Everyone does. However, that still doesn't make it better." Taylor said softly, taking her turkey salad sandwich out.

He nodded and sat there silently, staring ahead with his arms folded. Taylor slowly and silently ate her sandwich, knowing Troy needed to think. He suddenly sat bolt upright, making her jump, and he turned to her. "Tay, there is something you can help with."

She raised her eyebrows quizzically and placed her sandwich down.

"Well, here's the thing…" He started nervously.


	34. Two agony aunts

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter. I tiny bit of humour but Troy kinda sees the light a little lol. Anyway, seeing HSM3 again tomorrow. My sister and her fiancée (yes, her boyfriend proposed on tuesday night) are going to see it lol. Disclaimer: don't own HSM (wish I did, though)

* * *

**

Chapter 34 – Two agony aunts

"Ow!" Taylor grumbled, letting go of Troy and rubbing her foot. "Stop doing that."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, concern written on his face.

She shook her head slightly. "You are the worst dancer I've ever met."

"I'm a good dancer." He protested, straightening his jacket. "I just can't waltz.

"I got that." She snapped. "Why couldn't you have chosen an easier dance to teach?" She whined.

"It's what Brie and I agreed on. She was going to teach me. But, now she won't talk to me." He muttered.

Taylor straightened up and took Troy's left hand with her right and rested her left hand on his shoulder. "Right. I'm sorry. So, step back with left foot."

Troy awkwardly stepped back and Taylor stepped forward. "Thank you, Taylor."

She smiled and shrugged slightly as they continued dancing around the rooftop. "No matter how much you've Gabby, you're my friend."

He nodded and looked down at their feet moving around together, his somewhat out of sync with Taylor's. "Where did you learn to waltz?"

"My daddy and I used to dance all the time. I used to stand on his toes and he'd waltz me around the living room." She explained softly. Troy accidentally stepped on her foot again and she winced. "Troy, you need to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry." He cried again as they continued dancing. "Do you think she'll take me back?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? I hope so. Not just for you but for us too. We're caught in the middle of everything every time you screw everything up."

"I know and I'm sorry." He said sincerely, concentrating on not hurting Taylor again. "I know that it gets a little complicated for you and Chad sometimes."

She nodded slowly. "I know, and Troy? It's much easier when you look at the girl you're dancing with."

Troy slowly lifted his head but kept glancing at his feet. "But, it's so hard!"

"Don't look at your feet. It makes you lose concentration." She said sternly.

Troy chuckled and accidentally stepped on her foot again. "Sorry."

Taylor giggled and shrugged. "Don't worry. It's not your fault you suck at dancing."

"What about Chad?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"He's a great dancer." She said softly.

Troy laughed. "Chad?"

She nodded indignantly. "He's great. Better than you. Julie taught him."

Troy sighed and broke from Taylor, walking over to face the Albuquerque landscape in front of him, clenching the railing tightly. "Tay, I need her. I need her in my arms, to hold and to kiss and to make love. I need her in my life."

Taylor stepped beside him and looked across at the young jock. He was still focussing intently on the scenery but she still stared at him. "Even if you get back together, what will you be like when she leaves?"

He swallowed and sniffed back the tears that were threatening to fall. He turned to face her and shrugged. "I don't know." He paused slightly and finally turned to her. "I think I'd be okay. Because I know I'll always love her and I know that even when we fight and she doesn't show it, I know she loves me too. And that's the greatest thing I've ever known, you know? It's like I would give my entire life for one minute with the girl I love."

She smiled and hugged him, even though he kept his grip on the railing. "I'm so proud of you. You defied the stereotype of a jock."

Troy chuckled and looked down at her. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You and Chad both have. I mean, that was really sweet and the fact that it's so obvious she takes up your heart is amazing. I am really proud to call you my friend. And I know that Gabriella will take you back before Saturday night."

He beamed brightly and stepped away from the railing. He grasped Taylor's hand and spun her around, starting to dance with her. "Well, let's hope so. My dad is verging on killing me if I don't make a basket soon."

"So, you're okay now?" She asked unsurely, noticing how he hadn't stepped on her foot yet.

"Well…Not really. But, I feel better knowing there's hope, you know? She's everything to me." He said sincerely.

"I never thought the wildcat superstar could be as whipped as Zeke's cream doughnuts." She grinned. "By the way, you haven't stepped on my foot since you brightened."

He chuckled. "I know, right? Chad and I fight everyday about who is more whipped."

"You." She said quietly. "Most definitely. I know Chad loves me, don't get me wrong, but…"

"But what?" Troy asked, furrowing his brow and halting their dance.

"I don't know. I guess I find the fact that you're in love with an alien quite…comical." She giggled.

Troy straightened up, looking down at the young girl in front of him. "Is that so, McKessie?"

* * *

Troy groaned, rubbing his eyes as he staggered to the front door, pulling it open and squinting at the sunlight. "Shar…Sharpay?" He asked in disbelief, immediately becoming alert. "Sharpay! What are you doing here?" He demanded.

She wringed her hands nervously, making him frown, and brushed a stray curl of blonde hair behind her ear. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Troy blinked at her, leaning onto the wall for support.

"Troy?" She asked quietly, clicking her fingers in front of his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked suddenly.

Sharpay took a deep breath and she shrugged. "I'm sorry. I know it really doesn't count for anything I've done but…I mean it. I've been moaning to Ryan about how much I want to apologise so he finally told me to get off my butt and tell you. By the way, were you sleeping?"

Troy quickly ran a hand through his hair and shrugged sheepishly. "Maths homework isn't exactly edge of my seat exciting." He muttered. "So…what now?"

She shrugged, closing her eyes slowly. "I just wanted you to know that I mean it. I'm sorry for everything. Blackmailing you, how I broke you and Gabriella up and definitely what I did to her. By the way, where is she?" She asked, peering over his shoulder into the hallway.

Troy sighed and stepped out of the house to sit on his doorstep. "We…She broke up with me yesterday."

Sharpay sat next to him and frowned. "What? Why? IT wasn't me…was it?"

He shook his head, staring at the tree across the street as he rested his arms on his knees, clasping his hands together. "It was me." He whispered. "I was selfish. I was mean. I invaded her privacy. And I ruined what we had."

Sharpay hugged her knees and breathed out deeply. "Troy, can I ask you something?"

He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" She asked, real innocence coating her voice.

Troy stared at her intently. He hardly recognised her, like a relative he met at a party once and had come across them for the first time in years. Her thick blonde hair was parted neatly into two bunches which hung low over her shoulders and her brown eyes were now highlighted by the naturalness of her lightly tanned skin – not her make-up. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a white jacket and a knee-length denim skirt. She had actually…changed.

He shrugged, turning back to the street. "The only thing I seem to know these days is that I love Gabriella with everything I was, I am, and ever will be."

Sharpay sighed softly. "Why did you break up?"

Troy leaned his head back to stare at the sky. _Somewhere out there…is her home. _"Our relationship is complicated. And I've known that Saturday night would come but I didn't want it to. So, me being my selfish self, I tried to make her stay. I took my love for her too far. By trying to make her stay, I hurt her."

Sharpay frowned – partly in confusion and partly in thought. "Well, you have apologised, right?"

Troy snapped his head to hers. "Yes! And what are you now? An agony aunt?"

She shrugged. "I've been going to the church you go to. I've been helping out, giving advice to them and stuff like that."

"Where have I been? The only day I didn't go was yesterday."

"I go in the morning. And in the three days we were dating, it was plain to the eye that you are not a morning person. I get tutored up until two and then I go for another hour before school ends." She explained.

Troy shook his head and chuckled in amusement.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Just the thought of you doing charity work and not wearing…pink." He said in between laughs.

She shrugged. "Well…let's just say I've seen the light…and the rest of the world."

Troy laughed and nudged her shoulder, suddenly feeling like he was her older brother. "I'm learning how to waltz." He admitted softly.

"What for?" She giggled. "Troy, you can't dance."

"I can…if it's for Gabriella. Taylor said I'm improving. I nearly broke her toe." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"The project?" She asked knowingly.

He nodded. "We're doing a song. And decided on the waltz. She was going to teach me."

"Why is she leaving after just a month?" She asked suddenly.

"Let's just say that it's who she is." He muttered. "I just want to be together before she leaves."

Sharpay stared at him thoughtfully before standing up, surprising him. "I've got to go. Call me if you want. I won't mind. And I'll be at the church if you need me." She ran down the path and turned left.

Troy frowned. Didn't she live in the other direction? He sighed and stood up, making his way inside. Maybe this wasn't the end…


	35. Forgive him

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter but it has to be here. So...check it out. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 35 – Forgive him

Carlos opened the door and swung the baseball bat violently, making Sharpay leap back. "Who're you?"

"Uh…I'm Sharpay. Is Gabriella here?" She asked unsurely.

He smiled and nodded. "Gabby!"

Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs and frowned. "What's with the baseball bat?"

Carlos shrugged. "She could've been a robber." He defended.

She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, eyeing Sharpay suspiciously. "A robber that knocks on the door?" She turned back to Carlos. "Go and help Mom."

Carlos sighed. "Fine. But, if she was a robber, this totally would've worked." He replied nonchalantly as he walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. She folded her arms defensively once again and licked her lips. "What do you want?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I came here to apologise. I know it doesn't make things any better and I don't deserve your forgiveness…not that you'd want to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know that."

Gabriella nodded. "Well, thank you. You look really good, by the way."

Sharpay smiled. "Everyone's saying that. I guess, I only just started appreciating true beauty. Plus, I'm still grounded. The only time I leave the house is to go to the church and Ryan has to come with me."

Gabriella sat down on the step and Sharpay joined her. "You go to the church?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah but I'll tell you about that later. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked quizzically.

Sharpay paused for a minute, debating about whether to tell her about Troy's dance lessons but decided against it. "Troy's in love with you. I don't know what happened between you two but he's sorry."

Gabriella sighed and stood up. "Did Troy set you up to this?"

Sharpay stood up and raised her eyebrows. "No. I just came from his house but he doesn't know I'm here. He fell asleep while doing maths homework."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah. He doesn't really like maths."

"I know." Sharpay said softly. "Look, all I'm saying is that he needs you. He hasn't bullied anyone in the three weeks you've been here. He's a better person and miserable without you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So? You think I don't know that? And I don't want to leave but I have to. Besides, it's his own idiotic fault. He knew how much it meant to me!"

"What?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

Gabriella sank back down to sit on the step and bit her lip. She felt Sharpay sit beside her once again and wrap an arm around her. "He broke my heart. It's so frustrating! The second I feel like I belong here and I'm enjoying myself, something happens. Something that tears me apart!" She groaned in annoyance, burying her head into Sharpay's shoulder.

Sharpay rocked her back and fore. "Shh…Hey, hey. Listen, maybe…maybe you and Troy just weren't meant to be…" She trailed.

Gabriella laughed and pulled away. "I wish. But, we are. Don't ask me how I know because I'm really not in the mood to explain."

Sharpay laughed slightly, removing her arm. "So…what are you going to do?"

"Continue with my plan!" She said indignantly.

"Which is…" Sharpay rolled her hand, signalling for her to continue.

"Which is to ignore Troy until the project…or at least until I think up another plan." She admitted in defeat.

"Okay, this may sound like I'm my old self but I'm telling you this for future reference. You stink at thinking up plans!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Why don't you just forgive and make the most of the potential week you have together."

Gabriella felt tears well in her eyes and she muffled a sob. "Because I can't. Not ever. Not even if I was freezing to death and he was the last blanket on Earth!" She said through gritted teeth.

Sharpay frowned. When Gabriella had first started at East High, it was clear she was confident but never had she seen a nerd be so…aggravated. "Sweetie, do you hate him?"

Gabriella took a moment before shaking her head. "I try to but I can't."

"Gabby!" A familiar voice yelled.

Gabriella and Sharpay both looked up to see Chad and Taylor running towards them. "Chad? Tay?" She asked in puzzlement, not bothering to get to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Sharpay?" Taylor asked in disbelief when they were close enough. "Slumming?"

The blonde girl shook her head, laughing. "No. I came to make sure Gabriella was okay. I've just come from Troy's. I'm attempting to get her to forgive him for whatever he's done." She explained.

Chad and Taylor both knelt on the concrete in front of the step and their hands intertwined. "I don't think she can." Chad said softly.

"Well, can you at least tell her that Troy is in love with her? She just said that she keeps trying to hate him!" Sharpay exclaimed in frustration.

Taylor was kind of shocked by Sharpay's new attitude towards Gabriella but shook it off, concentrating on the matter in hand. "Gabby, don't hate him. He made a mistake, so what? You can't expect him to be perfect."

"I don't expect him to be perfect." She muttered, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I expect him to respect me and my home. Not to just throw it all up in my face."

Sharpay was beyond confused. She hated the fact that she was blonde, getting called dumb way too many times, but this time she couldn't hide her bewilderment. "Can we just pause for a second?" She asked quietly. "Alright, now will someone please explain to me what's going on because right now, I don't get it?"

Chad started to stifle some laughter, making Sharpay and Taylor glare at him. "What?" He choked out.

"What's funny?" Sharpay asked.

"You're blonde and you just said 'I don't get it'!" He howled.

Taylor and Sharpay immediately whack both of his arms.

"Ow!" He grumbled. "What is with the violence, women?"

"I know I'm trying to be nice but that can go in a flash!" She threatened, pointing a stern finger at him.

Taylor giggled and smiled brightly at Sharpay. "Three guesses who wears the pants in this relationship?"

Sharpay laughed and shared a high-five with Taylor. "Chad was always a pushover when it came to you."

Chad held his hands up. "As much as I hate to interrupt you too talking endlessly about the handsome me, where's Gabriella?"

The two girls finally noticed that the jock was indeed right. The space Gabriella had taken up earlier was now vacant. "What? When?" Sharpay stuttered, leaping to her feet.

Chad stood up and then helped Taylor to her feet. "I don't know. I was too busy getting beaten up by you two."

Sharpay and Taylor slapped his arms once again.

"There it is again!" He protested. "What did I do that time?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to Sharpay, unable to believe she was about to take sides with her age-old enemy. "Sharpay, what were you and Gabby talking about?"

"Troy." She replied. "I was just saying how they should get back together, especially how she's leaving next Saturday."

"I know where she went." Chad proclaimed, pointing a finger up to the sky.

* * *

Chad, Taylor and Sharpay ran hurriedly up the stairs and up onto the rooftop. Taylor turned to her boyfriend and glared at him. "You said she'd be here."

"Well, it made sense to me." He muttered, looking at his feet.

"So, we lose our best friend, use a key to the school to get inside and then find out that your master plan wasn't right?" Taylor hissed. "And that's another thing, why do you have a key to the school?"

"Troy got me one cut from the one his dad has." Chad mumbled.

Sharpay pushed her way through the arguing couple and slowly turned in a circle, taking in the entire rooftop. "Oh, shut up, the pair of you." She growled, hands on her hips. Once the pair fell silent, she strained to hear it: faint sobbing.

"Do you hear that?" Taylor whispered.

Chad nodded and walked towards Sharpay. "She's here." He whispered. "See? I was right!" He grinned at Taylor.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you concentrate on the matter at hand?"

Sharpay turned to the railing and noticed the bench. She slowly walked over and knelt down right at the end. "Gabriella?"

Taylor and Chad rushed over and Gabriella leapt into Chad's awaiting arms. "Shh…Gabby, it's okay." He whispered into her ear.

"Why did you run off?" Taylor asked softly, speaking what was on all three teenager's minds.

Gabriella shrugged, clinging to Chad. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her sobs were muffled against his shoulder. "It seemed like the right thing to do." She whispered.

"Did we say something wrong?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

Gabriella slowly stood up and shook her head. "No. I just needed to think. I don't want to forgive Troy." She turned to face them as they stood up. "But, part of me is nagging that I need to because I'm going home."

Chad rested and hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "Just do what your heart tells you to do."


	36. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, this story is kinda nearly over. I predict about seven chapters including the alternate ending, okay? but that could change in a hurry. I liked this chapter. It was quite fun to write :P Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 36 – Confusion

The following week was a blur for the East High Wildcats. Ms Darbus was pressuring them about their drama project, Jack Bolton was doing harder practices, getting ready for the start of the basketball season and Troy was attempting to apologise every chance he got. Gabriella, through her confusion, started blocking out everyone and only talked when the topic of conversation was steered well away from Troy. Sharpay had been going over to her house most evenings to comfort her and had, in time, come to ignore Gabriella's parents' weird and wonderful ways. Taylor was still teaching Troy how to waltz in between visiting Gabriella, doing her own drama project and preventing anyone from having a nervous breakdown.

Taylor linked arms with Sharpay as both of them strolled towards Zeke's house. After Sharpay had been talking about him non-stop, Taylor finally begged and pleaded that she went to see him. "This is going to sound really mean, but I can't wait for Gabriella to leave." She muttered, her thoughts still burning up her mind.

"Wouldn't that be worse, though?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

Taylor groaned and rested her head on her new friend's shoulder. "I don't know anymore. You know, before Gabriella came to East High, all I thought about was college and school and how much I wanted to go into politics and law. But, now…"

"Now what do you think about?" Sharpay asked softly.

Taylor looked at the ground before looking Sharpay in the eyes. "My friends…and Chad. I just wish that the world would stop spinning. So, we had more time to fix Troy and Gabriella's relationship. I mean, I just want them to be happy. And Troy said that if they got back together before she left, he would be."

Sharpay sighed and looked at Taylor. "I don't know what to say. We all pretty much want the same thing, don't we? How's everyone at school?"

Taylor shrugged. "No one knows what to do. There's so much tension. Troy wants to be around us but Gabriella doesn't want to be around Troy. No one knows who to sit with or what to say and Ms Darbus is pressuring us on the drama assignment and all the guys are stressing out over basketball because of Coach Bolton." She ranted, clearly distressed. Throughout the week, she had been the calm, mellow one, restoring serenity and comforting everyone else. But, everything had got too much and she finally broke down.

Sharpay halted their walk and hugged Taylor tightly, rubbing her back. "Honey, it's okay. Just pause for a second. Think about it. You've been helping everyone this past week but what about you?"

"I want my friends to be happy." She whimpered.

"Tay…" Sharpay said sternly, making the African-American look her in the eyes. "What do you really want?"

Taylor reminded Sharpay of a new baby: she was sobbing quietly with tears trailing down her dark skin. Her face was contorted with confusion and sorrow and Sharpay hugged her tightly. "Chad. I want Chad." She muttered, breaking from her friend and running down the sidewalk.

Sharpay sighed and – although she wanted to – refrained from running after her, knowing that the only person that could comfort her now was Chad. She sighed softly and turned to face the house that stood in front of her. She quickly rubbed her palms on her jeans, getting rid of the sweat that had gathered there. She licked her lips with nerves and felt tears well in her eyes. This was all too much. First everything to do with Troy and Gabriella and now she was nervous over a guy? That had never happened to her before! She took a deep, shaky breath and walked up the path, cursing herself for promising Taylor she'd do it today. She pushed the doorbell and looked down as she wrung her hands, wanting nothing more than to run away.

Just as she was about to retrace her steps back down the path, the door swung open, revealing Zeke in a chef's hat, flour on his face and dough covering his hands. "Sharpay? What do you want?" He asked impatiently. As much as he loved her, she had gone way too far and now he seemed reluctant to talk to her. She couldn't blame him.

"Uh…" She closed her eyes and composed herself. "Okay, Zeke, can I come in? If it's alright with you?"

Zeke nodded after a brief hesitation as he stepped aside. "Could close the door while I wash my hands?"

Sharpay closed the door but spoke hurriedly. "You don't have to. You can keep working on whatever it is you're doing." She walked into the kitchen and raised her eyebrows at the many baking trays, bowls and cake ingredients covering the counters.

He shrugged slightly. "I told you there's a bake sale."

"Ah, yes. That dreaded day when I was the worst person to be around." She said in amusement as she leaned against the wall, watching in fascination as Zeke moulded the cakes together. She had never really thought about the magic of baking. The way his hands worked effortlessly and created the most scrumptious things. He had sent her enough cakes to know the truth behind the statement. "I'm sorry." She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

He rested his wrists on the edge of the bowl and stared at her, his hands freezing their previous movements. "You're sorry? Wow. I haven't ever heard you say that."

She lifted her head to find him smiling softly at her. "You don't seem mad."

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "I could never resist you."

She giggled, walking over to him and leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaving a print of lips embedded in the flour there. She knew that flour would be covering her mouth and chin but she didn't care. All she cared about was Zeke's forgiveness and how adorable he looked at that moment. "I want to ask you something."

He resumed his previous actions and started to mould the dough once again. "Go on."

"Will you go out with me…on a date?" She asked quietly. "Once all this drama is over, of course." She muttered at the end.

Zeke grinned and leaned down the six inches between them to kiss her chastely on the lips. "Of course. You know, I never thought _the _Sharpay Evans would fall in love with me!"

Sharpay looked gob-smacked. "Who said I'm in love with you?" She said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Zeke shrugged. "No one. I was seeing what your reaction would be. And at this moment, it's telling me that it's true." He saw her uneasy expression and chuckled. "You still think that after all those cakes and near marriage proposals, I'm not in love with you?" He asked quietly.

She flushed a deep crimson and shrugged. "I don't know. But, I know that I am falling for you. So hard. I don't know why I missed you before but it's the worst mistake of my life." She snivelled as a tear leaked from her eye.

Zeke, despite his sticky hands, opened his arms and she fell towards his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her shoulders, not wanting to cover her hair or clothes in dough. "Come on, Pay. Why don't you help me finish this off and then tell me all about it?"

* * *

Gabriella rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. "Three guesses who it is." She muttered. As Carlos and Salina had gone out for the night, getting things ready for Saturday night, she was alone and had no choice but to answer the door.

She placed her pen down and trudged down the stairs, knowing that he wouldn't leave without talking to her. She pulled the door open and, as always, Troy strode into the house, walking straight the living room. "Yippee. A house alone with Troy. I wonder what's going to happen." She muttered sarcastically as she shut the door and momentarily banged her head against it. _Why is he always so stubborn?_

She shuffled into the living room and saw Troy lying on the couch, his arms folded behind his head. "Where's Carlos and Salina?" He questioned, furrowing his brow as he glanced around.

She shrugged, sitting awkwardly in the armchair in the corner. "They had to sort some stuff out for…Saturday. They should be home tomorrow morning."

Troy nodded as he sighed and stared at the ceiling, concentrating on getting his thoughts in a logical order. No matter how hard he tried, he had yet to make a basket since his confession and the worst part was that time was running out. With any normal couple, he could just take the ride and wait patiently until she forgave him. But, if they were in a normal relationship, they wouldn't have broken up for the reason they did. He came over like this every evening with the agreement between himself and Taylor that they both needed time with their respective partners.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Troy twisted his head to face her and smiled slightly at the sound of her voice. "What is it?"

"You hurt me." She mumbled. "I can't just forget it. I hope you understand that. I know why you did it, it's obvious, but I didn't think you'd go that far."

Troy turned his attention back to the ceiling as he sucked in a deep breath. "You want the truth? Neither did I. I guess I panicked. You weren't talking to me because of that stupid kiss! And then I didn't think."

"Yeah. You didn't." Gabriella agreed.

"I just wanted you to stay." He whispered.

Gabriella leaned back in the chair and folded her right leg over her left as she fiddled with her fingers. "I know." She said almost silently but she knew that Troy knew she said it. He had a way of reading her mind which kind of scared her at times. "I don't want to leave either."

"But, you have to." Troy finished in a mutter. They had had that same conversation everyday for the past week…except the first part about why he took her ship. He suddenly sat bolt upright, making Gabriella jump and he breathed deeply. "Damn it, Brie! I can't take it anymore. Okay? I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

Gabriella slouched further in her seat and crossed her arms. "I'll let you know when you get there." She mumbled in fear of Troy's clear annoyance. Memories of him bullying – ones that had not visited her in many weeks – flashed across the front of her mind.

Troy rolled his eyes at the comment and he scrambled to his feet. He dropped to his knees beside her and held her hands, holding them in a firm grip so she wouldn't pull away. "Come on! I've said it, what? A hundred and fifty times?"

After a moment – in which Troy was sure she wouldn't reply – she spoke while looking intently at their interlocked hands. "A hundred fifty seven."

"Think about it. Two days. That's all we've got left. Doesn't that count for something?" He pleaded.

Gabriella shrugged and finally met his gaze, attempting to ignore the evident hunger and desire that he wasn't bothering to hide. "I don't know anymore. Do I really want to be with a guy like you? A guy who just throws everything I am up in my face. Everything we had together…Do I really want that? Even if it is for two days…" She stood up, her hands slipping out of his and she turned to face him. "But, you did keep a promise. This past month will definitely last me a lifetime. Every time I think of this month, I'll remember how arrogant and selfish Earthlings actually are!" She screamed.

Troy saw that she was about to run away when he rushed to his feet and leapt to grab her waist. She struggled but that only made him hold her with a tighter grip. She finally fell back against his chest and he slowly spun her around so she was facing him. He cupped her face and looked at her desperately. "Please!" He cried.

She swallowed and allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. "What do you want me to do?" She muttered.

"I want you to follow my lead." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

He expected her to pull back, slap him and, to put his thoughts into Chad's dictionary, kick the crap out of him. However, Gabriella hesitantly kissed back and wound her arms around his neck. She moaned inaudibly when he requested entrance and granted it immediately. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his fingers softly drew small circles on her lower back.

His kisses were pure heaven. How on Earth – boy, it felt funny to think that – had she survived the last week? Impossible! She tried - she really did - to pull away but how could any girl do that? Especially an alien who was going home in two days! She gasped into his mouth as his hands caressed her thighs lovingly and she broke away, taking him momentarily off guard.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and her chest was heaving unnaturally. Simply beautiful to Troy. "Bedroom." She muttered into Troy's shoulders.

Okay, so Troy wasn't expecting that. He barely expected the kiss! He stood there, speechless and holding her tightly. Did she really just say that? A slap on the back of his head broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to see the young Venusian glaring up at him.

The glare answered his question.

His eyes widened in fear momentarily before he lifted her bridal style and kissed her nose affectionately before he started walking into the hallway.

She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face into his neck, whispering four sweet words. "Make love to me."


	37. What I want

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter much but...what can you do. Btw, all of my previous stories are cancelled. I've found it so much easier tow rite if I was solely concentrating on one. So, I will be starting a new story once this one finishes which should be, hopefully, by the end of the week. Don't own HSM or 'right here right now' - HSM3  


* * *

**

Chapter 37 – What I want

Troy's eyes fluttered open and he nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's luscious locks, grinning victoriously. He had won her over again! His arms wound around her waist from behind and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. He didn't know what time it was but he could tell that the sun had yet to rise.

She shifted slightly and turned in his arms, her eyes opening at Troy's warm embrace. "Good morning." She whispered.

Troy smiled lazily. "Good morning." He said softly, leaning in to kiss her but she jerked her head so he got her cheek. He frowned and pulled back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella moved out of his arms and reached over the side of her bed, pulling Troy's shirt over her head. It was a little big but that meant it covered enough of her body. She got out of bed and went to switch the light on before searching around her desk for her whiz tek. She pointed a finger at Troy. "Don't give me that look."

Troy sat up and held his hands up in defeat. "Brie, Baby, I didn't do anything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and flash changed herself, replacing Troy's shirt with a soft pink tank top, a lilac skirt and a matching jacket. She placed the whiz tek down and picked her hairbrush up, running the bristles through her hair. "Not do anything?" She asked impatiently.

Troy stood up and pulled his boxers up to his hips. "Yes, I didn't. All we did was made love."

"Exactly!" Gabriella said in exasperation. "I'm mad at you. Last night was a mistake." She said, not acting in any way like she believed it.

"How?" Troy demanded. "Please, enlighten me just a little because I'm losing my patience. How was last night a mistake? Did you not enjoy? Did I hurt you? Or are you just ignoring the fact that you know we need to get back together before tomorrow?" Troy yelled.

Gabriella frowned and sunk down to sit on the edge of her bed. "No, no and maybe…" She answered all three questions.

A smirk pulled at Troy's lips, folding his arms over his bare chest. "So, you admit you enjoyed it?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Did you?" She asked timidly, looking at him, the fear plain in her eyes.

Troy sat next to her and raised his eyebrows. "Gabriella, I loved every minute of it. But, I just want to know where I stand."

"I just can't do it." Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded and started rummaging around, dressing quickly and having to zip his wildcat sports jacket up for Gabriella had used his shirt on the whiz tek. "Then, I guess I should go. It's the project today."

She nodded mutely, staring at her carpeted bedroom floor.

Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Brie. Don't forget that." He whispered, picking up his backpack and leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Troy unzipped his jacket and threw it carelessly onto the bench to the side of him as he approached his gym locker. He pulled it open and then tugged his basketball jersey over his head. On his way out of the locker room, he grabbed one of the many basketballs which lined the walls, resting it on his hip as he walked. He let the door of the locker room slam behind him and walked absent-mindedly through the corridors. He knew he was alone. It was barely six thirty AM and he had no idea why he was awake, let alone in school. He was still quite tired from making love with Gabriella all night but the morning's encounter with her seemed to have drained him even more.

Before he knew it, he was staring at the large, proud stage of East High's auditorium where – in a few hours – he would be dancing and singing across the stage with Gabriella. He bounced his basketball once, catching it with ease – not even having to spare a second glance at it – and proceeded down to the stage. He hopped up and slowly turned around, taking in the many lights, props, seating and some fairly scary looking backdrops.

He swallowed and started dribbling the ball around the stage and threw it into the air, pretending to make a basket, and catching it again. He sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the stage and rested the basketball in his lap before closing his eyes. He groaned in frustration and threw the ball randomly towards the audience and fell back against the wooden floor and grunting at the pain in his back and head.

"Mr Bolton." A familiar voice called.

Troy sat up straight and nearly passed out at the sight of Ms Darbus striding towards him, his basketball in her hands. "Ms…Ms D?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Who else is going to come to the theatre? Speaking of coming to the theatre, any reason you're here approximately an hour before any member of staff comes in?"

"Why are you here at this time, then?" He shot back, wanting to avoid the subject of his reasoning.

Ms Darbus shrugged, chest passing the ball to Troy who caught it without thinking. "It's project day. There are things I've got to do. Besides, I come here when I feel there's something wrong with a student. It gives me space to think about what might be troubling them. Ironically, you were the student I was thinking about."

Troy raised his head and frowned. "Me?"

Ms Darbus nodded. "You students think you know everything. You think that I don't know what happens with you teenagers but I do. I know that something has happened between you and a certain Miss Montez. And that brings me right back to this question: why are you here?" She cocked her head to the side, clasping her hands together.

Troy placed the basketball beside him and gripped the edge of the stage tightly. He lifted his gaze, looking her in the eyes. "Like you said, this place is good for thinking."

"Miss Montez?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I was the biggest idiot you will ever meet. Just put it like that. And now she won't get back together, she won't forgive me and she's leaving tomorrow evening."

"Do you want my advice, Troy?" Ms Darbus asked after a moment, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Troy shrugged vaguely. "Maybe…"

"You're a really talented actor. I haven't heard you sing, which is why I'm anxious to watch your presentation with Gabriella, but you can act. I've watched you since you were a freshman. You enjoy it. And prove to her that you want her back. The theatre can bring a strong sense of courage and faith. Something you and Miss Montez will need if she's leaving." She explained softly, sitting on the piano stool.

Troy thought about it and nodded. "Maybe you're right. You make sense."

"I've always had faith in you, Troy."

"Why?" Troy asked incredulously. "I've been a jerk."

Ms Darbus laughed. "Maybe. But, I knew you were faking it. The easiness that taking on a role in drama, it proved that you're a good actor and it would be easy for you to _act _like a jerk."

"So, what are you saying?"

Ms Darbus took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is…you need to look beyond the horizon. You need to take in every opportunity and just go for it. And, in the case of Gabriella, you may run out of time."

Troy nodded. "I don't even know why I came here. I just kind of walked and I ended up here. I was just going to take my frustration of myself out in the one thing I know how to: basketball. And then I was here and…"

"You started thinking?" Ms Darbus guessed.

He nodded. "Yeah. Not just about Gabriella, though. About how much life isn't like a basketball game anymore. I used to know what would happen each day, just like I had a game plan, and now I don't know anything other than I love her."

Ms Darbus nodded knowingly. "The stage is a wondrous place and it helps uncover who you really are. Just know that you have my faith."

* * *

Gabriella's fingers pushed the piano keys gently, basking in the soft tune that floated to her ears. A tear leaked from her eye and she sniffed as her hands froze. She wiped her cheeks and folded her arms, leaning forward and flinching at the harsh sound which erupted from the instrument. She knew fully well that her time with Troy was getting less and less but what was she supposed to do?

"Miss Montez?" A voice asked gently.

Gabriella sat up, not bothering to wipe her cheeks and smiled weakly at Ms Darbus. "Hi. May I help you?"

Ms Darbus came and sat down on a chair close to the piano. "Gabriella, what do you want?"

Gabriella jumped slightly at her bluntness. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Just answer me. As a teacher, I need to take an interest in my students' hopes and dreams. So, what's it going to be for you?" Ms Darbus questioned.

Gabriella stared at the notebook on the ledge and reached out to turn the page. A song she wrote had written when Troy had first started emphasising the fact that they needed to make her time on Earth special stared back at her. Her fingers wandered over the keys and she started to sing softly.

_Right here, Right now,  
I'm looking at you,  
And my heart loves the view,  
'Cause you mean everything…  
Right here, I promise you somehow,  
That tomorrow can wait,  
For some other day to be  
But right now there's you and me…_

She stopped playing and sighed, going silent for a moment. "I guess…I guess I want to remember Troy as being happy."

"And is he?" Ms Darbus asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "It's his own fault." She protested.

"Has he apologised?"

"A hundred and fifty times." Gabriella muttered.

"Did you ever think about that? What are the odds that you find a boy that is so sincere in his apology, he says it over a hundred and fifty times?" Ms Darbus asked. "Doesn't that speak volumes?"

Gabriella closed her notebook and closed the lid of the piano. "I can't forgive him."

"Can't or won't?" Ms Darbus asked smartly before she stood up and left the music room.

Gabriella was now back in her thoughts, which was the last place she wanted to be. For the past week she had been battling with herself over which way her mind worked: can't or won't.


	38. Can I have this dance?

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is really long but totally worth the effort. Actually, I didn't really need any effort, everything just...came to me. lol. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing. I couldn't smiling even though I was doing english homework at the same time. lol. Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or 'Can I have this dance?' - HSM3 but I will definately take credit for this story. I am so proud of myself because of it! XD

* * *

**

Chapter 38 – Can I have this dance?

The theatre was filled with a tension no one could escape. Ms Darbus tried to ignore it but was failing quite miserably. Gabriella was sat in the front row, fiddling with her hands and Troy was sat a few rows behind, staring intently at the back of her head. It was clear that they both still loved each other but…it was also obvious that they weren't back together. The only ones who seemed to know what happened were Chad and Taylor and they never spoke a word about it.

The audience clapped politely as two more students finished their presentation. Everyone in the class had already been up, only leaving Troy and Gabriella. "Very good." Ms Darbus said proudly, happy that she had only failed four students so far. "Mr Bolton and Miss Montez."

Troy and Gabriella stood up and without glancing back, she ran up the steps to the stage. Troy took a deep breath and followed her at his own pace. He was still wearing his basketball jersey with his jeans after not bothering to leave the school. In his hand he clutched a CD case and he walked backstage. He brought a boom box out and two microphones which go over the head. He set the boom box down and handed the CD to Kelsi who was sitting at the piano. "Press play when I ask?" He asked, his voice drained of emotion.

She nodded sympathetically as she slipped the CD in the slot. "Of course."

Troy smiled gratefully and straightened up, handing one of the microphones to Gabriella. He slipped his microphone on his head and pointed at Kelsi. Gentle music started playing as soon as she pressed the button and Troy looked intently at Gabriella.

Her mouth opened and she started singing quietly, barely above a whisper.

_Take my hand,  
Take a-_

"Kelsi, stop it!" She demanded suddenly.

Kelsi obeyed, slightly in fear, and the music ceased. Ms Darbus adjusted her glasses and frowned. "Is something wrong, Miss Montez?"

Gabriella started to cry and she shrugged. "Ms Darbus, class, and, most importantly, Troy, I apologise. I can't do this."

Troy stared at her in disbelief. "Brie, you need to do this. You promised, remember?"

She nodded and sobbed quietly, well aware that her microphone was still on. "And I'm sorry. But, what do you want me to do?"

"Forgive me." Troy exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I can't!" She screamed.

"Why not?" He demanded.

She paused for a moment. "Because you broke my heart!"

Troy smirked evilly and stepped towards her so his body was pressed up against hers. "Really? I was sure my hundred and fifty eighth apology would count for something. Considering I didn't hear you complaining last night. Quite the opposite actually." He murmured, although the words blared through the speakers.

"Troy!" She shrieked.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly. He stepped back and folded his arms, raising his eyebrows.

She folded her arms across her chest defensively and she glared at him. "I've already told you that I…can't forgive you."

"I've apologised a hundred and fifty eight times. How many times do I have to say it?" He demanded.

She sobbed harder and he quickly embraced her tightly, letting her bury her face into his chest, dampening his jersey. Her arms clung around his torso and she pulled back to lean up to his ear, unable to believe what she was about to say. "A hundred and fifty nine." She whispered, although there really wasn't any point with them both having microphones on.

Troy pulled back, confusion etched on his face. "What?"

"I'll forgive you when you apologise a hundred and fifty nine times." She confirmed softly.

He grinned and hugged her tightly, swinging her around, which made her giggle. He set her back on the floor and dug into his jeans pocket, retrieving her bracelet and locket. He knelt down before her, making her blush and glance at their awaiting audience. "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you take me back? I am truly sorry. I mean, give me a break. I'm a teenage boy whose girlfriend's leaving. I'm kind of like a bottle hormones, don't you think? Please, Baby? I need you. I love you and I don't want you to leave when you're mad at me because I mean, I'm a guy! I'm going to do crazy stuff to make sure I have the most amazing girl in the universe, aren't I?" He asked quietly, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Gabriella giggled and tugged on his hand until he was standing in front of her. She turned around and lifted her hair up expectantly. "I'm waiting." She ordered softly.

Troy grinned fumbled with the two pieces of jewellery in his hands. He thrust the bracelet momentarily in his pocket again so he could unclasp the locket and hung it around her neck before clasping it again, planting a quick kiss on the back of her neck. She turned around and they shared a soft smile as he dug her bracelet out of his pocket, immediately locking it around her petite wrist. "I am never letting you take those off again." He declared.

She giggled and rested her hands on his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. She pulled back and laughed at the cheers coming from the audience. "I promised you I'd stay for the project. So," She pointed at Kelsi again and took a deep breath, not quite believing what had just occurred between the couple. She stepped away slightly, immediately missing the touch Troy's hand on her waist.

She began to sing softly, her hand reaching out for his and waiting for him to hold it.

_Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
And take one step._

Troy obliged to the lyrics and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as he stepped forward with his right foot, showing now fault. He saw her shocked expression and smirked down at her.

She suddenly broke from his arms and pointed at Kelsi. "Kelsi, stop it!" She heard Ms Darbus groan as the music came from an abrupt stop.

"Miss Montez, what's wrong, now?" She asked impatiently. She was glad that two of her favourite students had sorted everything out but if she didn't see their presentation in the next two minutes, she knew she would fail them.

"Troy's dancing." Gabriella said in exasperation.

"What's wrong with that?" Ms Darbus asked unsurely.

She pointed at Troy in disbelief. "He can't dance!"

"I can!" He defended. "I can dance pretty well, for your information. We danced on our first date!" He exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to waltz?" Gabriella questioned.

"Taylor." He replied simply, a small smile on his face. "With a little help from Sharpay, some arguments between the three of us and a lot of bruised toes."

"I can imagine." She giggled.

Troy chuckled and kept his eyes on Gabriella as he pointed at Kelsi. "Third time lucky." He murmured, allowing her to step away.

Once again, Troy's hand clasped around hers when she offered it, her soft voice conveying a new found confidence, which she felt when she saw Troy's eyes silently praising her.

_Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
And take one step._

Troy copied his movements from before: his arm was securely around her waist and he stepped forward with his right foot. However, nerves soon set in when he realised he was waltzing with Gabriella in front of their entire drama class and he bowed his head to focus on his feet moving rhythmically around the stage alongside Gabriella's.

She gently removed her hand from his shoulder and touched his cheek until he lifted his head and locked eyes with her.

_Keep your eyes,  
Locked on mine,  
And let the music  
Be your guide._

Troy realised it was his turn to sing and he took a deep breath to ready himself. He hoped to God that Gabriella was right in the fact that he was a good singer and he wouldn't screw everything up and make a fool of himself. However, this feeling disappeared almost immediately when he realised that Gabriella – _his _Gabriella – was in _his _arms, singing not only for their drama project but for _him_. He smiled softly at her as he opened his mouth, the words flowing in a perfect harmony.

**Won't you promise me,  
**_(Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget?)  
_**We'll keep dancing **_(To keep dancing)  
__**Wherever we go next.**_

The chorus of the song meant a lot to the both of them and had, unknowingly, sung about her upcoming departure, even though they had written it approximately two weeks before she was due to leave. Their dancing became more intimate, making sure there was no gap between them and they were sharing the same smile which conveyed every damn emotion they felt towards the other.

_**It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone like you,  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling  
The way we do,  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better**_

They both released each other and Troy bowed, extending his hand as she curtseyed. He had to admit that her changing her mind about her clothing before she left for school was a smart move. While he was simply in a basketball jersey and jeans, she was now wearing a crisp, pale blue dress. The short sleeves hid the tops of her shoulders and the neckline ducked just enough to show a modest cleavage. It was tight around her torso but flared from the waist towards the end which was two inches above her knees. Her hair was clipped back at both sides of her face with two black clips which blended in with her hair.

_So can I have this dance?_** (Can I have this dance?)**_  
__**Can I have this dance?**_

She took his hand as he started singing his solo and he pulled her closer once again, resuming their previous dance.

**Take my hand,  
I'll take the lead,  
And every turn,  
Will be safe with me.**

He heard her giggle innocently as he spun her around and brought her back into his arms once again. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder before lifting her head and looking up at him, immediately drowning in the sapphire blue which were now sparkling with happiness. Although, she couldn't deny that her chocolate eyes were probably shining in the same way.

**Don't be afraid,  
Afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you,  
Through it all.**

Troy paused the dance momentarily to dip Gabriella and slowly bring her back up, continuing their dance.

**And you can't keep us apart,  
**_(Even a thousand miles,  
Can't keep us apart)  
_**'Cause my heart is  
**_('Cause my heart is)  
__**Wherever you are.**_

Troy used the thumb of his hand which was clasping Gabriella's to caress her knuckles and he interlocked their fingers together. She did not have to think twice about the hidden meaning behind the subtle and intimate gesture: they would always be together. A few tears gathered in her eyes but she them not to fall, smiling widely in reply of Troy's action.

_**It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone like you,  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling  
The way we do,  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better,**_

_So can I have this dance?_** (Can I have this dance?)**_  
__**Can I have this dance?**_

As the bridge started, the pair became more passionate in, not only their dancing, but their singing too. The obvious happiness and love the two shared was surging through the air like electricity and they continued to dance together, soon forgetting the drama class, with eyes only for each other.

_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

Gabriella smiled as Troy spun her around once again before bringing her back into his arms. To the young basketball star, with the lights blaring down on the pair, her singing to him and their feet moving in sync with, not only the music but, with each other, she looked like a picture worth painting. The light bounced off her dark curls like a mirror, her face was glowing with happiness and any nervousness she had shown, had disappeared once everything started to revolve around her and Troy.

_**It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone like you **__(like you)__**  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling,  
The way we do **__(way we do)__**  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better  
**__So can I have this dance_**(can I have this dance)**_**  
Can I have this dance**_

___Can I have this dance__**  
Can I have this dance**_

They slowly stopped dancing and Gabriella finally let the tears fall. Troy slowly let go of her hand and wiped her cheeks before holding her waist with both arms. Her own arms locked around his neck as she cried quietly. "So, can I have this dance?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't dance with anybody else."

He grinned and let go of her while he removed his microphone and then hers before his arms resumed their previous position. "I love you." He whispered against her lips before he kissed her gently. They pulled back after a moment, knowing how strict Ms Darbus was with PDA and Gabriella rested her head on his chest. His chin rested on top of her head and he breathed in her citrus shampoo.

They both vaguely noticed the sound of clapping and cheering but were too caught up in each other to respond. Troy pulled back slightly, their arms still around each other. He kissed her nose and rested his forehead on hers. "My freaky alien girl…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

"My big block of cheese…" She whispered back, making him chuckle softly.


	39. Last night

**A/N: The beginning is a little iffy but I liked everything else. This is so totally dedicated to anyone involved with HSM3: actors, background singers/dancers, cameramen, directors...heck, even the cleaners! lol. don't own HSM3

* * *

**

Chapter 39 – Last night

Troy groaned into Gabriella's ear as she packed her books, pictures and everything else from her locker into her bag. She giggled and continued emptying her locker, slowing down even more. Ever since drama, Troy hadn't stopped touching her once. Well, he did but that was because he had basketball practice during free period but she was there, cheering him on. Luckily for him, he was in every one of her classes and he was always sat next to her: in front, to her left or right or even behind but he was close enough to touch her. When he was next to her, he held her hand or rubbed her thigh under her desk, dropping his hand when their teacher walked between their desks. When he sat behind her, he twirled her hair around his fingers and when he sat in front of her, he dropped his hand backwards and she held his hand under the desk.

Gabriella jumped out of her thoughts as Troy kissed her ear. "Troy, what are you doing?" She giggled.

"Well, since you're taking forever to empty your locker – no matter how sad it is – I'm losing my patience." He mumbled.

She giggled and rolled her eyes jokingly as she slowly shut her locker, feeling as if she was locking her memories inside. "My life as an Earthling is ending." She whimpered.

Troy turned her around and rocked her back and fore. She had been crying on and off like this on and off all day but he had a feeling tomorrow would be worse. Not only would she be upset, but he would be and everyone else. "Baby, come with me." He wrapped one arm around her waist and started guiding her out of the school.

She rested her head on his shoulder and cried softly. "I love you, Wildcat."

He smiled, loving the sound of the words leaving her lips once again. "I love you too, Baby. Never stop saying it." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. The hallways were nearly empty just a few students who had extra curricular activities.

"I'll miss you." She whispered suddenly.

He nodded. "I'll miss you too. But, I'm never far away." He murmured.

* * *

Gabriella had been pondering Troy's words ever since he had said them but had come up with no theories. However, at that moment while Troy was hovering above her as she was lying on the wooden floor of his tree house, the thought had left her mind. Troy softly nipped and sucked on her neck, basking in her innocent gasps and moans of pleasure.

Troy pulled back slightly after a couple of minutes and rolled off her and sat up with a sigh. "Stop thinking about it." He ordered quietly.

Gabriella stayed silent, staring at the ceiling.

"Gabriella Montez!" Troy yelled.

She jumped and sat up to look at him. "What? What happened?"

"Please tell me you're not thinking about tomorrow." He pleaded. "I've been kissing your neck for the past ten minutes. You were moaning at the beginning but then you stopped…"

Gabriella avoided his eyes and started to cry quietly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just wish everything would kind of stop. Or at least slow down." She whimpered, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Troy sighed and moved over to hold her in his arms, letting her lean into his chest. "Gabriella, Baby, you're going to leave. It's going to happen. We can't slow it down. I just want you to enjoy what time we have left." He said quietly, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. He pulled back slightly and wiped her cheeks dry with the pads of his thumbs. "And I can't do that when you're thinking too hard." He murmured in her ear, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

She giggled slightly and sniffed. "I'm sorry." She muttered, turning her head to kiss his neck.

He pulled back and smiled sadly at her. "Don't be sorry. Right now, it's taking me all of my will power to not rip your clothes and make love to you right here. But, apart from the fact it would be extremely uncomfortable, I think people would hear us." He chuckled, standing up.

"Troy!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked coolly as he helped her to her feet. "Can I help it if you are amazing in the bedroom?"

Gabriella gasped and hit his chest, attempting to stifle a laugh. "Shut up!" She quickly ran away from him, giggling, and hid behind the wall, standing on a small area of wood surrounding the house. Then she noticed something and she tugged on a rope. "Troy?"

Troy poked his head out of the window next her, resting his hands on the ledge. "What's up, Babe?"

She raised her eyebrows as she glanced upwards. "Is that a pirate flag?"

Troy looked up and a slow, steady blush crossed his cheeks. "Uh…No…" He replied slowly.

Gabriella turned around and laughed as she ran towards the railing. "Where did you get a pirate wheel?"

"It's not a pirate wheel!" Troy defended as he exited the house and walked over to hug Gabriella from behind.

She gripped the wheel with both hands as she twisted her head to raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's Troy ship wheel!" He exclaimed.

"Troy ship? Creative." She teased.

"I was five." He protested. "You know, my parents tell me all the time about this tree house. When my mom was pregnant, she got seriously bad mood swings and threatened to divorce my dad for not building a tree house. My dad says it's the weirdest thing he's ever heard." He chuckled.

Gabriella giggled as she absently turned the wheel in her hands. "Do you ever think about our future if I could stay?"

He nodded. "Everyday. Even when I was a pig and you weren't talking to me. I thought about how we'd go to college together. We could go to whichever college offered places for the two of us. We'd get married once we graduated and have some kids. It sounded so perfect in my head."

"It does sound perfect." She said softly. "If only it was reality."

Troy nodded and kissed her cheek. "You know, I haven't been up here since I was ten."

Gabriella turned her and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fifteen." He exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows even further. "Okay, fine! Yesterday morning."

She grinned triumphantly and turned back to Troy's backyard. The gang was all sitting on the basketball court, all clearly talking about Gabriella's departure the following evening. "Hey, Wildcat?"

"Hmmm…" He muttered in relaxation, his eyes closed.

"I don't think I can say goodbye tomorrow." She whispered, her hands clutching the wheel even tighter.

"You're not going to." He muttered, his eyes remaining shut.

"But, I'm leaving-" She started in confusion.

Troy quickly spun her around and pinned her against the railing with his body. "Listen," He whispered in her ear, his hand caressing his cheek. He rested his chin on her shoulder, allowing his breath to tickle her ear, "I'm not saying goodbye and I'm not letting you say it, either. I'm not letting what we have together – this love – be about goodbyes and endings. You always say how you believe this is your fairytale. So, we are going to live happily ever after." He pulled back to look her in the eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks. "We'll be a few thousand light years away from each other…so what?"

Gabriella giggled and kissed him softly. "My hero…" She said jokingly.

"You know, you're the third girl that's been up here." He said thoughtfully, looking past her and his gaze landed on the gang. "Ow." He exclaimed when Gabriella poked his side, shooting him a reproachful look. "The first was my mom and the second was Keely. My mum came up here because dinner was ready and I brought Keely up here to show her my top secret hiding place."

Gabriella laughed in relief and shook her head in amazement. "You always…What's this?" She giggled, moving out of his arms and going over to the house and picking up a barbie dressed in a pink dress from just inside the doorway. "Very nice." She started playing with the arms and legs.

Troy chuckled, leaning on the doorway next to her. "I haven't played with Aly since…" His eyes widened and he turned his head to find Gabriella smirking at him. "It's Keely's." He finished quickly.

"Of course it is." She teased. She turned her gaze to Aly and put a serious look on her face. "Aly, will you give Troy something from me?"

"Yes." She squeaked, imitating a doll's voice.

Gabriella leaned down and kissed the doll softly before turning the doll around to face Troy. She slowly pushed the doll forward until the doll's lips touched Troy. "She loves you." She murmured in the same squeaky voice.

Troy took 'Aly' from her hands and studied it closely. "I love her too." He said seriously, staring at the doll. He chuckled and lifted his head to look into Gabriella's eyes. "I mean it."

She nodded. "Me too." She picked up a cowboy hat and placed it on her head. "A cowboy on the Troy ship? Inventive."

He took it off her head and put it on his instead. "I know." He joked. He kissed her gently and handed 'Aly' back to her.

She placed the doll down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you promise me something?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me that you won't be lonely. Promise me that if you find another girl to love, you won't deny her because of me." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Troy furrowed his brow. "But-"

"Promise me!" She cried more forcefully. "I can never find anyone else to love, but you can! Take advantage of that and be happy."

He nodded after a moment, tears in his eyes. After a month with Gabriella being in his life, he couldn't imagine being with any other girl. But, he wanted her to be happy. And if that meant being with another girl if she came along, then so be it. "I promise." He mouthed silently, unable to form the words. A tear rolled down his cheek and he leaned to, once again, kiss her neck, loving the sound of her giggle.

She played with his and obliged willingly as Troy slowly pushed her against the wall. "Troy, Honey?"

He stopped his kissing and nuzzled her neck with his nose, releasing a muffled 'yes'.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Troy straightened up and smiled at his girlfriend's face: the setting sun was making her glow, her hair was slightly tousled and her eyes were closed. He kissed her sweetly, making every kiss convey his passion he held within. "I love you too."

* * *

Gabriella buried her face into Troy's neck as she attempted to muffle her scream of pleasure. Troy pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead as he pulled himself out of her and rolled off her, his arms immediately wrapping around her. During their love-making, she had been crying and sobbing and he had immediately thought he had hurt her but it turned out she was upset that this would be their last time that it was their last time to make love. She had been beyond passionate tonight and Troy had simply been blown away. They had made love earlier that evening but both knew – as the first signs of daylight shone through the gap of the curtains – that it was officially their last time making love.

They had had to be quiet as Troy's parents – plus Justin and Keely – were home and they didn't want to raise suspicion. Carlos and Salina had been continuing with sorting things out at the house and the ship so Gabriella had been free to go over to Troy's house.

He jumped out of his thoughts when he felt Gabriella roll over to rest on her stomach and she twisted her head to face him. She was sweaty – and he knew he was too – and her hair was messed up. But, what he admired most was the soft redness glowing from her cheeks. She always blushed after they made love and he found it terribly adorable. He smiled softly as he rolled onto his side and reach out to stroke her cheek. "You were amazing." He whispered.

She smiled weakly, tears still gliding down her cheeks. "So were you. You were breathtaking." She whispered.

Troy smiled sadly as he moved his hand from her cheek and over her shoulder before rubbing her back gently. "Baby, it's not goodbye."

She nodded. "I know. I just don't know what's going to happen when I go back to Venus."

Troy's hand froze and he looked at her suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"What?" She whispered in confusion.

"You didn't say Venus was your home. You just called it Venus." Troy explained. "Why?"

Gabriella shrugged as she momentarily breathed in Troy's scent which lingered in his pillows. She turned her head back to Troy and smiled the first bright smile since the day before. "This is my home." She whispered. "I'm more an Earthling than a Venusian. I mean, I'm in love with an Earthling, I'm attracted to an Earthling and, for once, I love Earth more than Venus. All my life, I thought Venus was the greatest place in the universe. Except Jupiter." She blushed slightly at that. "But, I love the Earth. Most importantly, my home is with you." She whispered, closing her eyes softly.

Troy smiled and rested a hand on the other side of her body as he leaned down and started gently nip and kiss the back of her neck, her shoulders and her upper back. He reached under the pillow with one hand and immediately intertwined their fingers together. He smiled against her skin when he felt the chain of her bracelet graze against his forearm.

She moaned lowly from his pleasurable actions and smiled faintly. "Troy, can you just hold me?" She asked breathlessly.

"What?" Troy asked in bewilderment. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern, immediately rolling off her.

She giggled as she shuffled around until she lay on her back before she reached for the thin blanket which usually covered Troy's bed. She covered up her chest and leaned over to kiss his cheek before lying back down. "You ask the same thing every time I stop anything. No, you didn't hurt me. I just want you to hold me." She looked innocently up at, looking quite forlorn.

He smiled and crawled under the blanket before wrapping his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his bare chest. On the odd chance he mentioned in passing about their sex life, he would openly admit that he actually preferred cuddling with Gabriella afterwards compared to the actual sex. Not that it was bad, he loved it, but there was always something…romantic about holding each other afterwards.

"You okay, Wildcat?" She whispered, her tears now stopping.

He nodded. "Yeah. This was amazing, Baby. Are you going to forget it?"

She shook her head. "Never. And, for the record, you're not an arrogant, selfish jerk."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good to know. I love you, Brie."


	40. A date

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!! first of all, I've reuploaded this chapter because I missed something out of it (I'll high light it to tell you which part) But, you might not be able to review because it's replacing the original chapter, okay? However, the purpose of this author's note is to basically tell you that I am in the middle of writing epilogue Yes, it's ending, yes, it's sad. But, I think you'll be happy to know there will be an alternate ending with two extra chapters. What do you think? Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 40 – A date

"Dude, if you don't stop that right now, I'm going to staple your lips together. I know your girlfriend is leaving, and I'm upset too. But, she's like my little sister." Chad protested as Troy attempted to casually attach his lips to Gabriella's neck.

Troy pulled back and hid slightly behind Gabriella's back. "Sorry." He muttered.

Gabriella giggled and rested back against Troy's chest when he straightened up. "Chad, stop threatening my Wildcat!"

Taylor laughed and whacked Chad over the head with a pillow. "Leave them be."

"Oh, come on, Tay. They've got the entire afternoon together. Can't they keep the PDA to a minimum until then?" He asked in exasperation.

"Like you are any better, Danforth." Sharpay sneered.

Chad poked his tongue out and pouted. "Shut it, Evans."

"Hey, hey. Gabriella does not want to remember us because we were fighting all the time." Jason declared.

"I don't think she'll be that bothered if we argue or not." Zeke muttered.

"What?" Sharpay asked, whipping her head to face her boyfriend. "What did you say?"

Zeke pointed to Troy's position on the floor. His back was resting against the tree with Gabriella in his lap. Although, she had twisted and they were now in a heated make-out session. "That's what I said. Neither of them are listening or aware of our existence."

"I can change that." Chad declared, raising his hand.

"Not with your ways, you won't." Taylor protested.

"Leave this to me." Zeke said as he reached for his rucksack. He took a sack of flour out of his backpack and started to tear it open.

"Zeke, why do you have flour in your bag?" Kelsi asked slowly.

He shrugged. "You never know when…there's going to be an emergency." He cringed at his excuse.

"Like what? A giant milk bottle comes along and attacks you?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." Zeke muttered.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Martha stretched slightly. "So what's this master plan of yours?"

Zeke grinned evilly before leaping up and running around all of his friends, tipping the flour out. He paid special attention to Troy and Gabriella, pouring the contents all over the pair. "Break it up!"

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and coughed at the flour that entered their lungs. "What?" Troy asked in surprise.

"Zeke!" Sharpay shrieked. "We said Troy and Gabby. Not all of us."

Zeke chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, the opportunity was right there."

Gabriella suddenly sneezed and laughed. "Zeke, that was so mean." Troy shook his head, making flour shake away but that only caused Gabriella to sneeze more violently.

"Hey, Gabby," Kelsi started, wiping the flour from her glasses, "where are you moving to? You haven't told us."

Gabriella sighed. She had been avoiding this question all morning but she knew she couldn't anymore. She stood up and folded her arms, walking towards the edge of the basketball court before turning to her friends. "You see, the thing is-"

"Gabs, what are you doing?" Chad exclaimed.

"I have to tell them something." She said helplessly. She unfolded her arms and wrung her hands, looking at the ground. "Guys, I can never come back." She started quietly.

"What?" Sharpay gasped. "But, you have to. I mean, I'm sure your parents will let you come over at some point."

"Guys, I just can't. Never." She whispered the last word, tears stinging her eyes.

"Well, where are you going?" Ryan exclaimed.

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and tried to get rid of the flour there. "I can't tell you."

"What, are you in the witness protection programme or something?" Jason joked.

Gabriella frowned. "The what?"

Troy leapt to his feet and leant down to her ear. "I'll explain later."

She nodded and turned back to her friends. "Listen, Troy, Chad and Taylor know everything…and maybe someday they'll tell you. But, it's their choice. I don't think I can tell you right now." She whispered. "I don't mean to hurt you but it's really complicated."

"What's so bad that you can't tell us?" Zeke asked softly.

"Oh, my God!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"But, you and Troy have had-" Ryan started in confusion.

"Yes, Ry, the whole world knows." Gabriella said in exasperation. "But, I'm not pregnant. Trust me, okay? I just can't tell you."

* * *

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder as they strolled slowly through the field towards where the ship was taking off – somewhere secluded and out of the way where no one would see. She sighed and felt Troy's arm hold her waist even more tightly. "Troy…"

She had been doing that for the entire walk. Just saying random things about him. At first he had questioned her but then he had learnt to just let her be. "Baby, you're beautiful."

She giggled slightly and nodded. "I know. You've told me everyday. And you're handsome, too."

He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe the month has gone so fast."

She buried her nose into the side of his torso and laughed slightly. "But, we do have some good memories."

"Like…" He prodded, wondering what her favourite was.

"Like when we tried to hide from the school." She replied thoughtfully.

"That's not my favourite." Troy muttered. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to ram you up against the lockers and kiss you?"

"Well, you kind of showed me all of yesterday." She blushed and ducked her head.

"What have I told you?" He asked in a mock-stern voice.

Gabriella lifted her head jokingly rolled her eyes. "That you like to see me blush." She said in a bored tone.

"I do!" He defended. "It makes you look sweet and adorable." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Especially after we make love."

She sighed softly and nodded. "I always blush because you always compliment me when we make love. You say I'm beautiful and amazing in bed and I just love you so much." She whispered.

He smiled against her hair and peppered her hair with kisses. "I love you too, Baby. I'd fly you to the end of the universe if I could just so I can prove to you that you really are the most beautiful girl."

She giggled and sighed when they came to their destination. She turned to face him and he held both of her hands. "So…"

"So…" He mimicked as he chuckled. "This shouldn't be awkward."

"I don't find it awkward." She said hurriedly. "I just find it…"

"Sad?" He asked knowingly

She nodded but then giggled at his face. He had a bright, fake smile on his face, trying to make her laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm laughing."

"Good. Because you are going to be smiling when I walk away. And when you do cry – because I know you will – I won't be able to see it because if I do see it I'll end up hugging you and ki – oof." His eyes widened when Gabriella's lips were forced onto his in a passionate kiss. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, feeling both of their bodies relax against the other.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled, breathing heavily. "I love you."

Troy brushed some curls from her face and smiled. "I love you too."

**(A/N: This is what I added in lol) **She dug into her pocket of her jeans and brought out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. "I want you to have this."

Troy frowned and unfolded it with one hand – refusing to let go of her completely. He stared blankly at it, his mouth wide open. "You're giving me your house…"

She nodded. "Well, we don't need it, do we? And I thought you could sell it and have a bit more money."

He grinned. "That was your plan?"

"I want you to have a good life, Troy." She whispered.

He brought her into his arms once again and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Baby, I will because I know that I am in love with the perfect girl."

She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "You know yesterday?" She asked suddenly.

"What about it? Kind of a lot happened yesterday." He said slowly.

"When you said you'd always be with me…What did you mean?" She asked softly, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

Troy grinned and chuckled. He lifted her wrist and looked intently at the bracelet. "You have a very special thing right here. It cost me, like, my entire life savings."

"What?" She gasped.

He shook his head. "Don't return it because I refuse to accept it." He smiled softly before leaning down to softly kiss her locket. He straightened up and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "And that locket holds everything the name Troy Bolton stands for. He stands for basketball, for standing out, for not following the crowd and for you.

"You helped me see the light. I became a better person and I'm not afraid for people to see me and see a poor boy that helps out in the church's homeless shelter. But, most of all, you made the school see me as just a regular guy. Not a bully or a player or even the playmaker. Just…Troy."

Gabriella laughed slightly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Just Troy. I like the sound of that." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I have to go."

Troy felt his own eyes start to water. "I'll see you in heaven, okay?"

Gabriella nodded at his reference of the day the school found out about Blake. And despite her agreement for him not to see her cry, she felt tears roll down her cheek. "It's a date." She sobbed mutely and clung to his torso. "I love you." She murmured into his chest, taking in his scent. It wasn't like anything she had smelt before. It was unique. It was mind blowing. It was Troy.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair. They pulled away before sharing a short, sweet kiss. Troy started to walk away and only let her hand drop when it was absolutely necessary.

He walked back towards his house and felt it start to rain as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He heard a muffled 'bang' and turned around to see a bright light shooting up into the sky. "She was out of this world…" He whispered, turning back towards his home.


	41. Epilogue version 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!! This is one ending. I will be writing two chapters after this for the alternate ending. I liked it. You guys will probably hate me for this ending but I liked it. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Epilogue - (version 1)

Vanessa Bolton sat down in her lounge and sighed softly. Her husband, Troy Bolton, - yes, Troy Bolton, as in the East High Wildcat superstar – had turned twenty five that morning and so they were all having a party. She looked up at their wedding photo which was hung up on the wall. They had met when he was in his sophomore year of college and she was a freshman. They had both attended the University of Albuquerque and while he majored in sports and education, she had majored in astronomy. They weren't supposed to have met but she had literally fallen into his arms when she slipped on a discarded flyer in the hallway. He had asked her out a year after that and then a year after their first date, he proposed. They got married a couple of weeks after graduation and led happy lives.

The doorbell rang and she groaned, getting to her feet. She wandered through the hall, pulling the door open as she got there. "Hey, Chad, Tay." She greeted brightly with her broad English accent.

"Hey, Ness." Taylor said softly, hugging the girl tightly. She released her and stepped inside the house.

"Hey, Chad." Vanessa said quietly, noticing the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Chad looked up from looking intently at his daughter and smiled gently. "Hey, Nessa." He hugged her quickly using one arm before releasing her to comfort his whimpering daughter. "Shh…Baby Girl, it's okay. Daddy's here. And Mommy. And Auntie Nessa. Come on." He kissed the baby's forehead and she settled down, snuggling further into his chest.

"Come on in, guys." Vanessa shut the door and led the husband and wife through to the lounge. "So, how the life of parents treating you?"

They all sat down on the sofa with Chad in the middle and Taylor yawned. "Pretty much like that. The worst part is I've got to be the one to wake up in the middle of the night."

"Oh, yeah. You breast feed her, don't you?" Vanessa remembered.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. I was breast and so were all of my sisters." Taylor and Chad had gotten married the summer between high school and college. However, they had had trouble conceiving and had, at one point, started filling forms in for adoption. A few weeks after that, she found out she was pregnant.

"How old is she now?" Vanessa asked.

"Six weeks exactly." Taylor replied softly, stroking her daughter's forehead.

Vanessa smiled at the caring look on Chad's face. "She's beautiful."

Chad nodded. "I know. Can you believe me and Tay made her?"

"With the curly hair coming through, it's pretty obvious you had something to do with it." She joked.

Chad chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, what's right is right."

Taylor shook her head slightly. "You know, he spends more time in the bathroom than Sharpay."

Sharpay and Zeke had become engaged, but she was already three months pregnant. It hadn't been planned but they both refused to get an abortion. The thought of Sharpay and Zeke's relationship made Vanessa smile. They were crazy about each other and now that Sharpay was getting mood swings and weird cravings, Zeke was by her side twenty four seven. Luckily, she was a fashion designer so she could work from home if it was necessary. He owned a bakery next door to their house, meaning he didn't have to run far if she needed him.

"Hey, it's my signature!" Chad defended.

"Speaking of signatures, Kels called say that she and Jase have to stay in New York until her latest show is finished." Vanessa explained.

Taylor nodded in understanding. Kelsi had become a Broadway composer and Jason had become a professional basketball player, playing for the New York Knicks. They had got married a year ago and moved to New York for both of their jobs.

Chad chuckled. "She is so talented. She's amazing."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

"How is the gym, Chad?" Vanessa asked, referring to Chad's gym which he opened after majoring in business in college.

"Pretty good. You know how it is." He shrugged.

Vanessa looked down at her left hand, staring intently at her wedding and engagement ring. She loved Troy dearly, with all of her heart. But, sometimes it felt like his mind was somewhere else. She knew that Troy loved her too but he had explained when they first met about his first love, Gabriella. He had said that she had left when he was seventeen after just a month of being together. However, he had also said that she hadn't had a choice in the matter and she wanted to stay.

"He loves you." Taylor said softly, breaking Vanessa from her thoughts.

She looked up and nodded. "I know. I just know he loves her more than he loves me."

"He's happy." Chad added.

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know." She wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Hey, do you guys want something to drink? The others won't be here for another ten minutes."

"Well, we walked so, can I have some lager?" Chad asked.

Vanessa nodded, standing up. "Tay?"

"Just one glass of wine." She said softly, watching her friend walk into the kitchen. "Troy does love her."

"But, he's never stopped loving Gabby." He added, gently rocking his daughter back and fore.

"I wonder how she is." Taylor whimpered.

Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them tightly, kissing her forehead as she buried her nose into his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Do you think we should tell everyone?"

Taylor shook her head as she sighed. "No. It's been eight years. It took them three and a half years to stop asking questions! Besides, what proof do we have?"

"It's not about proof." Chad exclaimed. "It's about whether Gabby wanted us to do it."

"She said it was our choice." Taylor whispered.

Chad nodded. "But, ultimately, we all know that it means its Troy's decision."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. But, for some reason I don't think he wants them to know."

Chad nodded in agreement. "What happened between Troy and Gabby was special and completely between them. I think it's actually better no one knows. I mean there's stuff even we don't know, isn't there?"

Taylor laughed slightly. "I know. But, I don't to know. I mean, you said it yourself. What happened between them was strictly between them."

Vanessa came back in with two glasses of wine and a can of lager under one of her arms. "Here you go." She handed a glass to Taylor and the can to Chad before sitting down and sipping her wine.

Chad handed his daughter to Taylor while he opened the can and taking a sip. He placed the can on the coffee table and took his daughter back. He knew why Troy was in love with Vanessa…she was almost an exact replica of Gabriella. She had long, curly black hair, chocolate eyes which held some innocence – though, not as much as Gabriella's – she had fairly high cheekbones and lightly tanned skin. There were some subtle differences between them, like the fact that she had an English accent and was slightly taller. They were both intelligent and funny, which only added to the similarities.

Chad stood up and turned to Taylor and Vanessa. "Where's Troy?"

"On the deck. Where he always is on his birthday." She explained, pointing to the back door.

Chad nodded. "I'm going to go and see him." He left the lounge and walked through the dining room and conservatory before stepping out onto the deck. He stood back, watching Troy lean over a telescope. "Hey, Dude." He called, slowly walking over.

"Hey." Troy said absent-mindedly, his eye still glue to the telescope.

"You know, if you keep your eye glued to that thing, you could end up with a black eye. You get them from all the joke shops." He chuckled.

Troy lifted his head and glared. "Shut up, Man." He then spotted the baby who was dressed in a pale pink dress and his face softened. "Oh, Baby Girl, come here." He pried the baby gently from Chad's arms and rocked her back and fore. "Uncle Troy loves you, doesn't he? Yes, you're beautiful."

Chad chuckled and shook his head. "She's hard work. But, totally worth it. How's the team?"

"Great. They're going to the championships." Troy said proudly, his eyes still on the little girl in his arms.

"Following in their coach's footsteps?" Chad asked.

Troy laughed as he lifted his head. "Something like that."

"How are you holding up?" Chad asked quietly.

Troy nodded. "Okay. I still love her so much. I just wish I knew how she was. To make sure she's okay."

Chad clapped him on the shoulder. "She'll be fine. She knows you love her and we all do too. But, I think you're at the front of her mind."

Troy smiled sadly. "I hope so. I know she's at the front of mine."

"What about Vanessa?" Chad asked curiously.

"I do love her." Troy protested. "I just love Gabriella so much. Even when she's been on Venus all this time. I can't stop."

"She doesn't want you to. But, make sure Vanessa knows you love her too." Chad advised.

Troy nodded. "I will. I promise." He lifted his head to stare at the skies, his eyes staring longingly on Venus.

"You know, she'll be watching over you." Chad whispered before leaving his best friend with some privacy.

Troy chuckled at Chad's last comment and looked down on the baby in his arms, who was yawning and gurgling tiredly. "You hear that, Gabriella? Your Daddy thinks a beautiful alien is watching over us." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.


	42. Welcome home

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is part of the alternate ending so it DOESN'T carry on from the epilogue!!! I liked the beginning but the ending is a bit...meh! lol. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 41 – Welcome home

_One year later…_

"Troy," Taylor panted as she pushed the trunk of his truck, "you need to get a new truck."

Troy shut the driver's door when they parked it in his driveway. "I'm saving!" He defended.

Chad and Taylor both walked around to him and glared. "What happened to the money from Gabby's house?" Chad exclaimed.

"I gave it to my parents. I didn't keep a penny of it!" He protested.

"Wait a minute." Taylor held a hand up. "I thought you got two hundred grand for it. Was your parents' debt that much?"

Troy shook his head. "No. It was only half of that."

"Then where did the rest go?" Chad asked impatiently.

"Well, half of what was left went into my parents' bank account." Troy explained slowly, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"And the other half?" Taylor demanded.

"I donated it to the church's homeless shelter." He said sheepishly. "Don't give me that look! They need the money!"

"What about you?" Chad exclaimed. He kicked the truck and wheel trim fell off. "Get a new car. You're a senior now! You need to be cool."

"At least I have a car." Troy defended.

"This thing is lethal." Taylor exclaimed. "And what died in there? It stinks!"

"It's my gym bag." Troy muttered.

"Do you wash it?"

Troy and Chad gasped. "Wash our lucky socks?" Chad asked and both boys put their hands to their foreheads, pretending to faint, and slowly fell to the ground.

"I had to ask." Taylor mumbled, folding her arms. "Guys, get up. Come on!" She bent down and tugged on Chad's arm. "Chad, we've got to go. I promised I'd tutor you for that maths quiz on Wednesday."

He grunted at the mention of school. "Fun." He muttered.

"But, I mean, that's not all you could be studying…" She said in a flirtatious voice. "And it is a Friday night with my parents out of town, visiting Kristy in Washington."

Troy lifted an arm to point at her. "You're like my little sister. Stop talking like that!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oi! Danforth, get up!"

Chad quickly leapt to his feet and held her waist tightly. "I'm sorry, Pookie! Please forgive me?" He stuck his bottom lip out and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

She mentally kicked herself and giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "How can I stay mad at you?"

Troy stood up and brushed his jeans off. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Still meeting up at Shar's and Ry's?" Troy asked, picking his bag – which he had dropped while falling – up off the floor.

Chad nodded, turning to face his best friend. "Sure thing. How are you?"

Troy's face fell slightly. "I'm okay. Moving on slowly."

"You still love her?" Taylor asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I'll ever stop."

Taylor hugged him gently, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you won't. And I know she won't either." She pulled back and smiled encouragingly.

He nodded. "I know. I better go in. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He locked his truck before walking into his house. "Mom?" He walked into the kitchen and threw his keys carelessly onto the counter and placed his bag on a stool by the island.

Lucille was feeding an eighteen month Keely who was sat in her high chair. Keely giggled and waved her arms at the sight of her oldest brother and Troy immediately walked over and took her in his arms, using her bib to wipe her mouth. "Hi, Honey." Lucille said happily. "Where were you? Your father was home ages ago."

Troy looked up from Keely and shook his head as he sighed. "I need to go to the scrap yard tomorrow."

"What broke now?" Lucille asked in disbelief.

"The whole thing. I had to get Chad and Tay to help me push it home!" He exclaimed.

"You got a girl to push your truck?" Lucille asked uncertainly.

Troy nodded.

"Why Gabriella loved you will always be a mystery to me." She sucked in a deep breath. Troy and Lucille quite often talked about Gabriella but he preferred that because then he knew no one would forget her.

He chuckled and shrugged, walking into the lounge with Keely who was tugging on the collar of his shirt. "She said she had made up a list of fifty four reasons."

"Fifty four?" Lucille asked in incredulity.

Troy nodded. "I don't know what they were, though."

"Come back, J!" Jack yelled as a squealing Justin ran into the lounge and hid behind Troy.

Troy turned around to see his little brother holding a basketball and giggling furiously. "What's up, bro?"

"I'm beating Daddy at basketball and he's upset." Justin explained, grinning.

Jack ran into the house, panting, and pointed at Justin. "You're cheating."

"No running in the house!" Lucille scolded.

"Hey, Son," Jack addressed Troy who had sat down on the couch and was letting Keely bounce on his knees, "why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?"

Troy frowned. "Dad, I do my homework after dinner. Besides, I want to play with Keely. Don't I, Beautiful?" He nudged the little girl's nose with his own, making her giggle and clap her hands excitedly.

"Well," Lucille stepped in, Justin's basketball resting on her hip, "why don't you clean your room?"

"I cleaned my room last night!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well…" Jack started and turned to his wife with a desperate look on his face.

"We want you to mess up your room and then clean it again!" Lucille ordered, pointing to the stairs. "Or you'll be grounded."

Troy knitted his brow together as he stood up, handing Keely to Jack after kissing her forehead. "Anything to keep me un-grounded." He muttered as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his bag before jogging up the stairs. He started humming the tune of 'Out of this world' and he pushed his bedroom door open. He walked over to his desk and dumped his bag onto the desk chair before noticing two suitcases by the side of his bed. He let his eyes slowly wander to his bed and screamed when he saw a lump curled up under the covers.

"Troy…" A voice grumbled sleepily.

Troy's eyes widened and he ran out of his room, rushing down the stairs. He stumbled into the living room and picked Keely up from the floor and stared at her intently, ignoring her tiny fist which was punching his cheek. "Keely." He mumbled as he set her on the floor and moved to Justin. He picked him up and once again stared intently at the little boy's face.

"Mommy, what's Troy doing?" Justin squeaked in fear.

"Justin." He muttered, placing his brother on the floor and turned to his mother. "Mom." He turned to Jack but found him glaring at his son. "Definitely Dad." He mumbled. "Am I in the right house?" He asked in exasperation.

Lucille shared a smile with Jack. "If you're not, then neither are we."

Troy nodded slowly. "We're still on Earth, right? We haven't, like, moved to Venus or something?"

"Venus?" Lucille asked in confusion.

"Never mind." He mumbled. He suddenly grinned and dashed out of the room, running the stairs. He burst into his room once again and threw himself onto his bed. He slowly moved over the lump and nuzzled his nose into the black, silky locks. They were shorter than they were, now grazing her shoulders neatly. "Brie…" He whispered.

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him smile. "I'm awake."

"Proof it." He sang. "Open your eyes."

She cracked one eye open before closing it again. "See?"

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly, kissing her all over her face.

She giggled sleepily and sighed. "Can I explain later? I'm a little tired."

"Brie, I need to know." He said sternly, leaning up on his elbows to look down on her.

She shifted slightly but kept her eyes shut. Her arms were still around his neck and she fiddled with his hair. "I went to court when we returned."

"You went to court?" Troy asked.

She nodded slightly. "You, Chad and Tay know, don't you? And the punishment for telling Earthlings about us is to be stripped of my privilege to travel to other planets."

"Then, how are you here?" He asked slowly, resting his head on her shoulder.

Gabriella opened her eyes and her hands roamed over his back, noticing he had slightly firmer muscles. "There's one law that overrules absolutely everything. The government can't do anything if this law comes into action."

"Am I going to understand this law?" He asked carefully, his right hand softly caressing her waist.

"Yeah." She breathed. "If a Venusian is attracted to anyone – from any planet – no matter what crime they commit, they have the opportunity to return and spend their life with that person."

Troy quickly lifted his head and smiled brightly down at her. "What?" He gasped.

Gabriella pushed Troy off her and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the mattress. She shrugged the sheet off and gripped the side of his bed tightly. "I would've been back sooner but it took longer to decide than I thought."

"Decide?" Troy whispered, moving over to sit next to her, his hand resting over hers.

"I was the first person to break the law about Earthlings knowing. No one else had been that careless. So, they made it impossible for Venusians to visit the Earth on purpose. Obviously, crash landings are unavoidable as you know." She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Where is this going?" Troy asked softly.

"They had to give me the chance to come back. But, only me. It was either my friends, the Earth and…you. Or my home planet and my parents." She whispered.

"Your parents can't come?" He gasped. "Why did you choose me?"

"I spent two years making this choice. It wasn't easy." She admitted, entwining their fingers together.

"Two years?" Troy frowned.

She giggled and finally looked him in the eyes. "Years are shorter on Venus because it's closer to the sun." She explained. "Anyway, as I was saying, it was really hard for me to do. I mean, I love my parents so much." A few tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them with the sleeve of her jacket. "Yesterday I finally made my choice. I was going to stay on Venus. I couldn't bear to be away from my mom and dad.

"But, they sat me down and said how they wanted me to be happy. They told me they had seen me grow up and become stronger in the month we were together. They said that at the end of the day, it was my choice but they knew how much I love you and how happy you made me. And they also emphasised that I wouldn't find another guy and I couldn't have children. But, I can't leave either." She sniffed and smiled bravely at Troy.

Troy hugged her tightly and let them both fall back onto the bed. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his neck. She had sacrificed her family for him… "Oh, Baby."

She giggled and lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

Troy closed his eyes in happiness and sighed as Gabriella rested her head on his chest. "It's so good to hear you say that. To hear your voice. To see you. To feel you. Oh, God, I need to feel every part of your body right now." He declared as he quickly rolled off her and gently nudged her until she was lying in the middle of the bed. He crawled on top of her and he put his whole weight on top of her, loving the feeling of his body against her.

She laughed slightly. "Troy, your parents are downstairs."

"That didn't stop us when you were leaving." He murmured, kissing her tanned neck slowly.

"Yeah, didn't I nearly bite your shoulder off, though?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah but it was totally worth." He exclaimed.

She giggled and blushed. "But, uh, Troy?"

"Hmmm…" He muttered.

"We need to talk to your parents." She started.

"Any reason?" He asked, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Well, first of all, I need a place to stay. Second of all, don't you think they should know?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't think…" His voice trailed off when he saw her glare. "We'll talk to them."

"Good." She smiled. She then remembered something and pushed him off her once again. She scrambled off the bed and unzipped one of her suitcases and rummaged around until she produced a piece of paper for Troy to see.

He jumped slightly and took it out of her hands. "This is a birth certificate."

"Not just a birth certificate. An Earth birth certificate! This means I can do everything you can do. I can go to college, get a job, and learn to drive…" She noticed Troy's look and shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe I won't drive. But, I can also get married…"

Troy quickly lifted his head and smiled softly at her innocent face. "You them to make you one, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I remembered Taylor saying how you need a birth certificate to get married and I thought since I was coming back…"

He chuckled and jumped up, taking her in his arms. He swung her around and buried his nose into her neck. "You're a genius." He mumbled.

* * *

Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled up in front of Sharpay's house in Jack's car the following day. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He joked. He kissed her cheek gently and reached for her hand. "My parents are okay with it."

Gabriella slouched further into her seat and rolled her eyes at the memory of the evening before. They had first of all asked Troy's parents if Gabriella could stay with them on a long term basis and had agreed. After much persuasion, they had allowed Gabriella and Troy to share a room but both had vowed not to have sex while their parents, Keely and Justin were in the house.

However, they questioned why Gabriella needed a place to stay and so Troy had explained the entire story. Gabriella had been unable to speak and had stared at the floor intently. Jack and Lucille had both been speechless for a half hour, giving everyone time to collect their thoughts – although Troy and Gabriella had started entertaining Justin and Jack had finally spoken, he had uttered an 'okay' before standing up and leaving, soon followed by Lucille.

"But, they haven't spoken to me all morning!" She argued. "I mean, I don't even have any proof, do I? They took all my Venusian stuff away. Including the flash change. I've got to actually dress in the morning!"

Troy chuckled and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. "My parents will be fine, I promise. I know them. They were a little shocked, so what? If I remember rightly, so was Chad, Tay and I definitely was."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Troy kissed her nose and got out of the car, jogging around to the passenger side to open Gabriella's door. He helped her out and allowed her to kiss him softly. "I can't believe you're back." He whispered, shutting the car door and locking the car, leaning against it. He shoved the keys into his pocket and brought Gabriella closer to him.

She smiled and shrugged. "Me neither. Come on, Wildcat, I want to see our friends."

Troy chuckled and started walking towards the front door with her walking behind. He knocked the door with a rhythm and pushed the door open, stepping inside. "It's Troy." He called out.

"In here." Sharpay's voice yelled from the second door on the right.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to the door, pushing it open to reveal Chad and Jason dancing furiously on two dance mats, the rest of the gang watching on in interest. "Guys?"

"What?" Kelsi asked absently.

"I have a surprise for you." Troy said loudly over the music which was blaring from the surround-sound speakers.

"Yeah? What is it?" Chad asked breathlessly.

Troy sighed and pushed Gabriella in front of him. "Hi guys." She said timidly.

Chad froze and spun around and ran over to her. "Gabby?" He whispered.

She nodded, smiling. "It's me, Chad."

Chad embraced her tightly and Gabriella felt some tears fall onto her neck. "Oh, how have you come back?"

Gabriella giggled as she pulled back. "It's kind of a long story. We'll explain later. We want everyone to know too."

"Everyone?" Taylor asked unsurely, hugging her best friend.

Gabriella nodded once they pulled back from their embrace. "Unless, of course, you've already told them."

Chad, Taylor and Troy shook their heads. "No way. We didn't know how to."

Gabriella laughed slightly and hugged everyone else one by one. "Guys?" She stood up and pulled Troy with her, his arm immediately going around her waist comfortingly. "I have to confess something."

"Is something wrong, Gabs?" Zeke asked softly.

"Yes." She answered automatically. "I mean no, I mean…" She groaned in frustration and turned to Troy helplessly.

Troy rolled his eyes slightly and turned to his friends. "She's from Venus!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella elbowed him and glared. "Not the way I was going to tell them!"

He shrugged sheepishly. "What can I say? I got straight to the point."

Zeke started to laugh hysterically. "Seriously, what do you have to say to us?"

"Guys, I've got no proof now. It's really complicated. I had to go to court and then they took all my stuff away because I was coming home but…I'm not an Earthling." Gabriella explained quickly.

Sharpay slowly stood up and stood in front of her friend. "If you are, hypothetically, from Venus, why do you look exactly like a human?"

"Everyone in space looks the same!" Gabriella laughed loudly. "The green blobs and weird antennae you draw and think we look like is wrong. Everyone from every planet looks the same. I mean, some planets have changed some things but the basis is the same."

"Guys, we're begging you to believe us." Troy whispered.

"Wait," Zeke said, getting to his feet, "did you know this before she left?"

Troy nodded. "So did Chad and Tay. We didn't tell you because we didn't know how. Besides, we all thought Brie wasn't coming back. It turns there's a law that if a Venusian is attracted to some, the government can't do anything to stop them being together."

"Attracted?" Kelsi asked unsurely. "So, all someone has to do is say they're in love and they won't get in trouble?"

Troy had expected this and removed his arm from Gabriella's waist holding it out in front of him. Gabriella stretched her own arm out a few inches away when it jerked until their skin was touching. "See?"

"Okay…" Ryan said slowly in the awkward silence. "Maybe she is an alien…"

* * *

**A/N: Poll time!!! I want to know which story to write after I've finished this one. Please give me the title not just 'A' or 'B'**

**A) Beautiful Disaster - When Troy Bolton's parents die tragically, he is forced to stay with the only two people left: his parents' best friends. He is a misfit straight away and he doesn't get along with their daughter who thinks her life is perfect. He gets a makeover and gains popularity and lets it go to his head, making Gabriella hate him even more. But, when her own life starts to fall apart, she finds comfort in Troy.**

**B) Sorry doesn't cut it (I can't think of a good title. If you vote for this please suggest a better title) - After being tramatised as a young woman, Gabriella only allows three men into her life: her father, Chad and Zeke. But, she finds that her new boss is an arrogant jerk who always gets what he wants. When she finally trusts him, he makes a fateful mistkae, making Gabriella question how much her life really means.**

**I might just go with whichever one I feel most confident with writing, though. Please review and vote. I need your opinion. You have until the end of this story so you've got some time  
**


	43. Fairytale Ending

**A/N: PLEASE READ DON'T IGNORE!!! This is an alternate ending!!! If you read the other epilogue, forget it while reading these chapters. Please, stop saying how it doesn't follow because I know. the epilogue was one ending and these chapters are a seperate ending!!! Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 42 – Fairytale ending

The gang had finally got to grips with who Gabriella was and treated her with a new love and protection. The Monday after Gabriella had returned, Jack had enrolled her once again at East High, claiming that her parents had both died, leaving her in the care of the Boltons'. Jack had ensured that she and Troy had exactly the same schedule as they had spent a year apart.

"Gabby, what do you think?" Sharpay's voice asked.

Jack and Lucille had talked again with Troy and Gabriella and Gabriella had explained everything once again and ended up sobbing into Lucille's shoulder at the memory of her parents. Justin and Keely had been sleeping on Troy, proving it impossible for him to comfort his girlfriend. Troy had explained that since Sharpay's improved behaviour, she was once again attending East High.

"Gabriella!" Martha exclaimed.

Gabriella jumped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"What do you think about going to see 'Seventeen Again' tonight?" Kelsi asked softly. "We're going on that group thing tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Movies." Gabriella muttered.

"Are you thinking about Mr Bolton?" Sharpay asked slyly.

"Not in that way." She sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked worriedly.

Gabriella shrugged, pushing he cheese fries around her cafeteria tray. "I don't know. Troy's being really weird this morning. He wasn't in the bed when I woke and I found him shooting hoops. He was acting really nervous during the car ride and then left me alone in the hall while he talked to Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan. He's barely talked to me all day! I don't know what's wrong."

Sharpay shrugged. "Hey, he's a guy. Does he need any other reason to act weird?"

Gabriella finally giggled and nodded. "I guess not. Even guys on Venus are weird. Funnily enough, Earthlings are weirder."

"Well, I can't say I have an informed opinion, obviously, but I can say that I don't think there are many things weirder than the guys we're dating." Martha declared.

Gabriella felt someone tap her shoulder and she twisted her head to see Troy looking down at her nervously. "Oh, hey, Troy."

He smiled slightly. "Hey, I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Can it wait? The girls and I are kind of busy, right girls?" Gabriella turned back to her friends who all nodded in agreement.

"No it can't. I have to do this now." He said quietly.

Gabriella finally noticed Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan standing behind him in line, grinning as if their life depended on it. "Okay…" She said slowly, turning her attention back to Troy. "What's up?"

"You see, the thing is-" He started nervously, avoiding her eyes.

"Troy, I can't hear you!" Gabriella said loudly, trying to be heard above the noise.

"I just want you to stand up a second." He said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you. We're in the middle of the cafeteria!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"YO!" Chad yelled angrily. The cafeteria fell silent and everyone turned to Chad and when he was satisfied he had everyone's attention he spoke in a softer tone. "My friend has something to say." He pointed to Troy before stepping back into line with his friends.

Troy nodded slightly and turned to smile falsely at Chad. "Thank you, Chad."

"You chose to do this, not me!" Chad defended, holding his hands up.

Troy shook his head and turned back to Gabriella. "Brie, stand up a second, please?"

Gabriella slowly grasped Troy's hand and stood up. "Okay… Now what?"

Troy stepped past her and climbed onto the table and turning to her; offering to help her up. "Come here, Baby."

Gabriella accepted both of Troy's hands and glanced at everyone's stares before turning back to Troy and climbing up. "Troy, what are you doing?"

Troy took a deep breath and moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and let his breath tickle her neck. "Watch." He whispered.

Gabriella watched eight guys from the basketball team wearing their red sports jackets come and stand in front of their table. Three knelt in front of the other five and Gabriella frowned slightly. "Troy, what's going on?"

"Just watch." He said more firmly.

Gabriella turned back to the basketball players and one by one, they opened their jackets, each t-shirt revealing a letter and each basketball player yelled out their respective letters.

_M-A-R-R-Y M-E-?_

Gabriella's mouth fell open and she slowly turned around - once Troy had let go of her – and saw him kneeling on one knee with a red velvet box snapped open to reveal an engagement ring with a modest looking diamond and a gold band. "What?" She gasped softly before she fainted.

Troy dropped the red box and held out his arms to catch her. "Gabriella!"

The girls all leapt to their feet and hasped. "Gabby!" Taylor shrieked, climbing up to kneel next to Troy who was fanning her best friend.

"Tay, what do I do?" He demanded, tears springing into his eyes. He vaguely heard everyone else gasp but everyone stayed rooted to the spot.

"I don't know!" She cried and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't know how to wake Venusians up from a faint!" And then a light bulb went off in her head. "A fairytale." She whispered.

"What are you talking about, Tay?" Troy asked frantically.

"Troy, kiss her!" Taylor ordered.

"What?" Troy gasped. "I'm trying to wake her up!"

"Troy, she thinks about life as a fairytale and right now, she's your sleeping beauty!" Taylor exclaimed, pointing at her friend. She raised her eyebrows as she climbed off the table to join the rest of the cafeteria in watching in anticipation.

Troy lifted his head to look at all of his school mates before looking down on the sleeping girl in his arms. "I love you." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. He pulled back and looked down intently at Gabriella. His face fell slightly when she didn't wake up.

Suddenly, Gabriella groaned and he eyes opened slowly. "What happened?" She held a hand to her forehead and buried her nose into Troy's chest.

Troy smiled in relief and held her tightly, kissing her head over and over again. "Oh, Baby, well, I just proposed and you fainted." He said slowly.

Gabriella turned to look up at him and smiled softly. "That was real?"

Troy nodded, chuckling slightly. He was still on his knees and Gabriella was sprawled on the table, a few of the girls' lunches on the floor after being pushed off in all the drama. He was holding her upper body in his arms and he was looking down on her lovingly, oblivious to the rest of the school. "Yes, Baby. It was real."

Gabriella reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing him in to kiss him. "I do." She whispered.

"What?" Troy asked, startled.

"What?" Gabriella asked in confusion, speaking in a whisper. "Do Earthlings not say 'I do' when they get married?"

"No, they do, but you're saying yes." He exclaimed.

She nodded. "Because I want to marry you. You said it yourself a year ago that you thought about our future. This will start it."

Troy kissed her passionately and then he stood them both up. "She said yes!" He yelled and the cafeteria sheered. He turned back to Gabriella and held her tightly. He kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "My freaky alien girl…"

* * *

Everyone clinked their glasses together and laughed, chorusing "Cheers!" before sipping their champagne.

"Now you know why I was acting so weird." Troy chuckled, his arm resting comfortably around his fiancée's waist.

"You were acting?" She asked innocently. She giggled when he glared and kissed his cheek. "Actually, I thought you and Chad had started dating."

Everyone laughed and Chad and Troy started choking on their champagne. "What?" Chad gasped.

"Well, Troy was acting weird and wherever he went, you were." She explained her theory, making Jack chuckle.

"They were always closer than brothers." He joked.

"Can we please redirect this conversation to us?" Troy asked impatiently, pulling Gabriella even closer to his side while he took another sip.

Lucille laughed. "Whatever you want, Honey."

Sharpay placed her glass on the table and then concentrated on making Keely happy. "Well, I think the whole was like the fairytale Gabby wanted."

Gabriella giggled and blushed, hiding her face into Troy's neck. "Yeah." She muttered. "It was." She pulled back after a moment and looked at everyone seriously. "Will everyone excuse me?"

"Is everything okay?" Kelsi asked softly.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She placed her glass on the coffee table next to Sharpay's and walked out of the house. She slowly walked across to the large tree in Troy's back yard and started climbing the rope ladder. She hoisted herself onto the decking surrounding the house and she looked up longingly at the night sky. She walked over to the pirate wheel and started turning it with her hands, wanting to fly up into the sky and see her parents one last time. She wanted them to know Troy had asked her to marry him and she wanted Carlos to walk her down the aisle.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" A familiar voice asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "No. I don't regret anything." She said hurriedly, feeling his arms around her.

"You sure? Not even coming here?" He asked softly, twisting his head to face her.

"Troy, I don't regret my decision, I promise. I'm just thinking." She whispered, staring at Venus.

"About your parents." He whispered back, his eyes still strained on her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I am. I want them to know you asked me to marry you. I want them to know I said yes. And I want my daddy to walk me down the aisle." She felt a tear roll down her cheeks and she turned in his arms, burying her nose into his shoulder and her arms locking around his torso.

"Brie, your parents will know." Troy said softly.

She pulled back and sniffed. "My parents taught me something when I was growing up. And with the troubles my parents had, I needed a lot of reassurance. And there are some things parents just know. And your dad is going to be there. I promise. You love him, don't you? So, he'll be in your heart." He said, placing his hand on her chest where her heart was enclosed in her ribcage.

"That's where you got the line." She giggled.

"What line?" Troy frowned.

"When you took my ship. On the morning of your confession, you promised me we'd find it and you said that there was some things a guy just knows." She grinned up at him.

He chuckled and kissed her gently. "I guess so."

They held each other as they looked out at the sky together. Gabriella began to sing softly under her breath.

_This is real,  
This is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to –_

Troy placed a hand over her mouth. "Where did you hear that song?" He asked, removing his hand.

"I wrote it. On my first day of high school." She explained slowly.

"Did you sing it on your first day of East High?" Troy asked curiously.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you know?"

"I heard you. Remember I mentioned a girl singing? You're her, I mean, you're you!" He exclaimed excitedly, kissing her passionately.

She pulled back and giggled, resting her head on his chest. "Oh, I love you. We'll be okay after this. Won't we? And this is my fairytale ending."

Troy nodded, kissing her head. "At least now my damsel in distress isn't going anywhere now."

She looked up at him and smiled gently. "And my Prince Charming has asked me to marry him." They shared a sweet kiss, knowing everything was going to be fine.


	44. Epilogue version 2

**A/N: This is it...(sniff)...the second ending...(sniff)...it's over...no sequel. this is it! I've decided to write 'Beautiful disaster' now so...yeah. Please tell me which ending you preferred. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Epilogue - version 2

Troy rolled his eyes when the front door was slammed in his face and he sat down on the front door steps. After ten years of marriage, he couldn't be happier. They had gotten married after graduation, before college, and had both attended the University of California in Berkley. Troy had studied sports and theatre alongside education and had finally returned to East High as a gym and drama teacher. Gabriella had majored in science and education, working alongside her husband at East High.

Back in High school, they had gone to the prom together and had, of course, won prom king and queen. They lived right next door to Chad and Taylor and all the gang met up on every Saturday night and Sharpay's and Zeke's as they had the biggest house. Chad had bought a gym down the road and Taylor was a well known lawyer. They both had three children: two boy twins named Cody and Zack who were both five and a little girl named Ashley who was two.

"She kick you out of the house again?" Chad chuckled, stepping over the low wall which separated their front gardens. He sat down next to his best friend and nudged his shoulder.

Troy looked at his watch and nodded. "Only two more minutes, thought."

"Remember when she first got pregnant?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head at the memory. During their first year of college and their marriage, Gabriella had become really quiet and at first, he thought she was missing Venus but, then she confessed she was pregnant with their first child. Although her cravings weren't too bad, her mood swings definitely weren't Earth-like. Every time she got angry with Troy, she would kick him out of the house and exactly five minutes and twenty six seconds later, she would drag him inside and apologise, wanting him to make love to her.

"It was quite scary, don't you think?" Chad questioned thoughtfully.

Troy shrugged. "When you're on your sixth child and your wife's from outer space, you learn to live with it."

Chad chuckled. "I can imagine. The first time she got mood swings, you came to our place and then she stormed into our house and dragged you out again using the collar of your shirt."

Troy sighed dreamily. "I never forget that day. She was amazing."

"Eew. Gross." Chad mumbled.

The door opened; making the two men turn around to be greeted by Gabriella who pulled Troy up by his shirt. "I'm sorry." She wailed, crying into his chest, her swollen stomach pushed up against his flat one.

Troy stroked her back and turned slightly to smirk at Chad. "It's alright, Baby."

Chad stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." He walked back over to his house, leaving Troy and Gabriella together.

Troy slowly moved them into the house and they held each other in the hallway. "Brie, Baby, don't worry. It's this little champ inside of you." He pulled back slightly, resting his hand on her stomach and feeling the baby kick.

She giggled. "We don't know for sure it's going to be a boy. Besides, what you're saying is it's your fault?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "We have this same conversation every time you get pregnant."

She shrugged. "Hormones." She moved out of his arms and went into the lounge, picking up a little boy who was crawling around the floor. "Hello, Troy Junior. Are you okay, Baby?"

Troy walked in and took his son off his wife. "You're fine, aren't you, Big T?"

Troy Junior giggled and reached to grab Troy's ear. "Dada! Dada!"

Troy held his hand and kissed it. "Don't do that. It hurts."

Troy Junior nodded and blew a few bubbles. "Dada!"

"Troy!" Troy scolded, using Troy Junior's bib to wipe his mouth.

Gabriella smiled softly and moved over to hug Troy from the side. "I love you." She whispered.

"Uh, Babe, I'm kind of in the middle of entertaining our son." Troy said slowly.

"That's why I'm hugging you." She said softly. "You're such a great Father."

Troy held Troy Junior with one arm and wrapped his other around Gabriella. "That's because I married a great Mother."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you t-" Troy was interrupted when a little girl ran into his leg. He looked down and hugged her as best he could, his arm immediately letting go of Gabriella. "Lily, Honey, what's wrong?"

"Carl is being mean! He won't let me play basketball." Lily whined.

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "Carlos Andrew Bolton! Get your sorry little self in here!" She yelled.

Two boys and a little girl ran in at the sound of their mother's angry voice and the tallest boy stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Mommy." He whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. "But, you always said I had to be careful around Lily and I didn't want her to get hurt."

Gabriella looked at Troy who shrugged. "It's your choice."

"They're not just my children, you know." She muttered under her breath. She turned to Carlos and her eyes softened. "Honey, I know I said that. But, please play with her."

Carlos held his hand out and Lily slowly let go of Troy's legs and hugged her oldest brother. "Come on, Lily, we'll go and play in the sand box."

"No you won't." Gabriella said sternly. "Dinner's nearly ready and it looks like it's going to rain. Play in her now."

The four children ran into the corner and started rummaging through their toy box. Troy took Gabriella's hand and sat them both down on the sofa, Troy Junior nestling close to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You okay, Sweetie?"

She nodded tiredly. "I was up at four with morning sickness." She muttered, her eyes closing.

"Salina, share with your brother." Troy ordered before turning back to Gabriella. "Just three more months."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss his earlobe, making him gasp silently. "Will you be able to cope for three months?" She purred.

He nodded silently until he saw his middle son fighting with Carlos over a fire truck. "Drew, play fair."

"Sorry, Daddy." Drew smiled innocently at his father.

Gabriella smiled slightly and stood up. "Honey, I'm just going into my office, okay?"

He frowned. "You okay?"

She nodded, plastering a smile on her face but knew he would see right through it. "Yeah. I'm fine." She shuffled out of the lounge and walked down the hallway. She looked at all of the photos hanging on the wall: ones from high school, he wedding, when each of her children were born and her family with everyone else's family in one huge photo. She thought of her oldest son and her oldest daughter. They were named after her parents but, surprisingly, it was Troy's idea. There was three years between them, Drew being born between them. Lily had been born after Drew and then Troy Junior was the youngest.

Gabriella walked into her office and shut the door, slowly walking over until she was sitting in her desk chair, rubbing her temples. She wasn't stressed. She always had days like this. When she missed her parents and Venus. When she wanted to see them again.

She relaxed when she felt two hands stand to massage her shoulders. "Hello, Troy."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss part of her neck which was available. "You okay?"

She nodded, leaning back to look up at him. "You know how I am. I have good days and bad days, don't I?"

He kissed her forehead and glanced at her desk where they had made love on one too many times. "I don't know how you can work in this room."

"Quite easily." She replied. "Where are the kids?"

"They're playing and watching 'Phineas and Ferb'." He explained.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, whimpering when Troy's hands stopped their relaxing touch. "Why'd you stop?"

Troy reached over and lifted a picture of Carlos and Salina which Gabriella and turned around. "Baby, I know you miss them."

She nodded and sighed, looking up with teary eyes. "It hurts sometimes. I don't regret anything." She added quickly. "I wouldn't change anything. I promise."

He nodded. "Good. Because I wouldn't want you to."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome." He grinned, moving around her seat so he could sit on her desk. "Now I saw that smile that I dream about every day."

She blushed slightly, still unable to believe many of Troy's compliments. "During gym?"

"Definitely during gym." He nodded his head seriously. He chuckled slightly at her shocked face. "Come on, Babe, the whole universe knows we're crazy about each other, don't they? The riot out there and that cute little bump is enough proof, don't you think?" He asked softly.

"Knowing my parents, the whole universe probably does know." She giggled.

Troy smile brightly. "Good. I want it to be that way. I want everyone to know I'm in love with the most amazing in the universe."

She giggled and pointed to her lips, smiling as Troy kissed her gently. She pulled back and smiled. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Troy nodded. "Well, it is one of my many talents…as well as pleasuring you."

Gabriella gasped and pointed to her stomach. "Little ears."

Troy shook his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, a small smile on her face.

Troy hopped off of the desk to kneel beside her. He kissed her stomach, like he did everyday, and grinned up at her, holding her hand. "Don't worry. Your parents are watching over us."

Gabriella nodded, tears in her eyes. She rubbed her stomach slightly and used her other hand to run her fingers through Troy's hair. "Did you hear that, Baby Bolton? Your Daddy thinks two very smart aliens are watching over us." She leaned over and kissed Troy gently on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: This is a preview of 'Beautiful Disaster. I'm writing the prologue, like, right now. Btw, I got the idea while watching the trailer for 'Seventeen again'. Check it out:**

_**The front door opened and Aidan Montez walked inside with a large black suitcase. "Gabby, Honey? Devon?"**_

"_**Take that, Little Brother!" A loud voice challenged.**_

_**Aidan turned to the young man behind him and smiled. "My daughter…and son by the sounds of things. Come on through, Troy." Aidan set the suitcase down and led Troy through the hallways and large kitchen.**_

_**Troy stared around in awe. His parents hadn't been particularly wealthy, having just enough money to get by. But, the Montez's, on the other hand, seemed to be really rich. He hoped that his daughter wasn't a snobby bitch like rich girls were at his old school. Troy's father and Aidan had been best friends since high school but, Troy's mother's job had forced them to move to L.A. when Troy was six. Since both of his parents had not had any siblings, and all of his grandparents had passed away, his parents had left him in the care of Aidan and Maria Montez. He remembered Aidan's daughter fairly well, her name was Gabriella, and they had been best friends when he had lived in Albuquerque. But, he hadn't seen her in eleven years.**_

"_**Troy, this is Gabby." Aidan's voice broke Troy out of his depressing thoughts.**_

_**Troy focussed us eyes to the lounge and saw a girl his age fighting a small boy, each with a long French loaf of bread. Her black hair was just grazing her shoulders and shone in the light. She had naturally tanned skin – darker than the average American's – and she had fairly high cheekbones. She had a cute button nose and milky, chocolate eyes. All of her features radiated that she wasn't of American descent and Troy had heard a Spanish accent in Aidan's voice. Gabriella was wearing a pale blue jacket over a plain white t-shirt with a v-neck. Her black, skinny jeans complimented her long legs and she looked…hot.**_

_**She held her hand out smiling. "Hi. Nice to meet you again, Troy." She let her eyes wander over him, knowing his career at East High would not start off good. He had fairly long, wavy hair which was dark blonde. However, it was hidden by a baseball cap which was perched on his head sideways. His shirt was black and had white graffiti on it. A silver cross was dangling from his neck on a long chain and his baggy jeans were hanging way too low for her liking.**_

_**Troy shook her hand and smiled. "'Sup?"**_

"'_**Sup?" She asked unsurely.**_

_**He nodded. "It means 'what's up?'."**_

_**She noticed they were still shaking hands and she withdrew hers, stuffing it in her pocket. "I know what it means. Just because this isn't some big, Hollywood city, doesn't mean we don't know things." She defended her hometown, becoming extremely annoyed.**_

"_**Anyway," Aidan interrupted, giving his daughter a pointed look, "Troy, this is Devon. Devon, this is Troy."**_

_**Troy bent down to Devon's level. "What's up, Big D?"**_

"_**Big D?" Devon asked in amazement. "Is that, like, a nickname for me?"**_

_**Troy nodded. "Sure it is." He straightened up and noticed Gabriella was texting someone furiously.**_

"_**Gabby, put the phone away and show Troy to your room." Aidan said in a bored tone.**_

_**Gabriella looked up in shock. "My room? Where am I going to sleep?"**_


End file.
